


【盾冬】Home Sweet Home

by sibasin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Bucky Barnes, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 9,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibasin/pseuds/sibasin
Summary: ABO生子梗設定注意！Alpha!Steve/Beta!Buck！我的第一篇ABO生子，原始開篇在2014/06/01，重新修改部分內容搬到這裡來擅自加了一些設定。雖然Beta很難生育Bucky還是跟Steve生了一對雙胞胎兄弟，哥哥叫做小詹姆斯‧羅傑斯，跟巴奇一個模子刻出來的；弟弟叫做小史蒂夫‧巴恩斯，跟史蒂夫一個(ry 這樣的設定XD稱呼：史蒂夫是爹地、巴奇是爸爸，爸爸們稱小詹姆斯為詹姆斯或吉姆；小史蒂夫為史蒂夫或史蒂，孩子們互稱巴奇跟史蒂夫。





	1. Chapter 1

＿＿＿

 

 

一

 

 

早晨十點，兩個十歲左右的小男孩站在掛著『請敲房門』的門外，睜著大大的眼睛看著門板。

「巴奇，不要這樣啦。」金髮男孩一臉不安的拉著棕髮男孩的衣襬，試圖阻止他。

「噓……」但被稱為巴奇的棕髮男孩只是轉過頭，伸出食指放在嘴唇上，朝金髮男孩比了個安靜的手勢，「史蒂夫，你會吵醒爸爸的。」

被稱為史蒂夫的金髮男孩聽到棕髮男孩那麼說，緊張地縮起了身體，棕髮男孩見狀，點了點頭後，轉身躡手躡腳地朝房內雙人床邊走了過去。

金髮男孩並沒跟著進去，只是搓著雙手站在門口探頭往門內看去。

兩個孩子都不知道，這個房間的其中一名主人，巴奇－－他們的爸爸－－在門被悄悄推開的第一時間就醒了過來，還將臉埋在被窩中偷笑。

如果是過去，那個剛與史蒂夫再會，還保留著冬兵習性的巴奇，一定會馬上從床上跳起來取出枕頭下預藏的武器做出備戰姿態，但是現在的他跟史蒂夫結婚已經超過十年了，枕頭底下早就沒有預放任何武器。

更何況，他光是從氣息跟腳步聲就可以判斷出來者是何人。

這兩個擅闖臥室的小毛頭是他在世界上最重要的三個人的其中兩個人－－剩下的那一個現在正用著將他抱在懷裡的姿勢睡在他的旁邊。

巴奇憋著笑意，不動聲色地朝身旁跟自己一樣早就醒了過來只是在裝睡的史蒂夫瞥了一眼，然後用被單下的手悄悄地磨蹭史蒂夫的手背，在上面寫了幾個字，在史蒂夫也回應了幾個字後，兩人相視而笑。

等到棕髮男孩躡手躡腳地走到他們床邊，探頭觀察狀況時，巴奇突然坐了起來迅速掀起被單套到棕髮男孩的身上，連著床單抱了起來，棕髮男孩的驚叫引起門口邊金髮男孩的一陣驚呼。

史蒂夫跟著坐起身，面露苦笑看著巴奇的行為，然後轉向門口的金髮男孩一臉嚴肅地喊著他的名字：「史蒂夫。」

「對不起……爹地……」被史蒂夫那麼一喊，金髮男孩立刻垂下肩膀道歉。

被巴奇抱在手中的床單拼命掙扎著，在巴奇刻意地放水之下，總算露出了一個棕髮腦袋，好不容易喘了一口氣，看到巴奇一臉詭異的笑容就瑟縮了。

「……爸爸……」

「早啊，詹姆斯，史蒂。」

與史蒂夫互望了一眼後，巴奇好氣又好笑地看向他們的兩個兒子，道了聲早安。

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

「詹姆斯，我們不是說過不准擅自闖進爸爸跟爹地的臥室嗎？」

坐在餐桌上，巴奇雙手環抱著胸口，盯著一左一右坐在對面的兩個男孩，而史蒂夫則是在廚房忙著準備早餐－－或者應該說是早午餐了。

「可是……」棕髮男孩－－小詹姆斯‧羅傑斯嘟著嘴，不滿地抱怨：「不是說好今天要帶我們去遊樂園玩的嗎？」

巴奇看著小詹姆斯的嘟嘟嘴，雖然心底覺得好笑又可愛，表面上還是面無表情地說：「沒說不去啊，現在才十點。」

「是已經十點了！」小詹姆斯氣鼓鼓地大吼：「之前你們也說過要帶我們去海邊游泳，結果爹地接了電話你們就把我們丟在家了！」

「詹姆斯，我們不是談過了？」巴奇嘆了口氣，「你的爹地是美國隊長，很多時候是沒辦法為了私事抽身的。」

聽到巴奇這麼說，小詹姆斯那張跟巴奇極為神似的小臉都皺在一起了，一直安安靜靜坐在一旁乖乖聽訓的金髮男孩－－小史蒂夫‧巴恩斯看到小詹姆斯受委屈的樣子，忍不住拉著小詹姆斯的手看著巴奇。

「爸爸你不要再罵巴奇了，要罵就罵我好了，他都是為了我。」

「史蒂夫！」

「史蒂？」巴奇挑起眉，看著舉起雙手慌張阻止小史蒂夫繼續往下說的小詹姆斯跟小史蒂夫。

「因為我昨晚一直很期待，一直跟巴奇講今天要去玩的事，結果醒來看到你們還在睡……我想我大概是露出了失望的表情，所以巴奇就……對不起，爸爸……」

看到小史蒂夫垂頭喪氣的模樣，巴奇跟小詹姆斯都於心不忍起來。小詹姆斯趕緊湊到小史蒂夫的面前，一手摟著他的肩一手摸著他的金髮安慰他。而巴奇還沒想到要怎麼說，史蒂夫就面露笑容端著兩個還冒著熱氣的盤子從廚房走了出來。

剛剛在廚房裡都聽得一清二楚，並為了自己兩個雙胞胎兒子的好感情而感到欣慰的史蒂夫溫柔地安撫著他們，「好了，沒問題，等吃完早餐我們就出發好嗎？」

一邊說著，史蒂夫將剛做好的培根蛋加吐司擺到了每個人的面前－－巴奇跟詹姆斯是炒蛋，小史蒂夫是太陽雙黃蛋，他自己則是水波蛋。

接著他又走到冰箱拿出三瓶不同口味的牛奶－－小詹姆斯喜歡巧克力牛奶，小史蒂夫喜歡蘋果牛奶，巴奇跟史蒂夫都喝純的。

幫自己跟家人各倒了一杯後，史蒂夫走回餐桌邊，將牛奶各自放在他們面前後在自己專屬的位置上坐了下來，手肘頂著桌子，將下巴抵在交疊的雙掌上對著孩子們溫柔微笑。

「我保證，今天一定可以整天陪著你們，我們一家人去玩個痛快。」

驚喜地互望一眼後，小詹姆斯跟小史蒂夫眨巴著充滿希望的大眼睛望著史蒂夫跟巴奇。

「……真的？」

史蒂夫跟巴奇也跟孩子們同樣互望了一眼，再望向他們的兩個寶貝兒子，微笑著堅定地點了點頭。

「哇！太棒了！」

在得到雙親的承諾之後，小詹姆斯興奮地將雙手高高舉起，一旁的小史蒂夫也滿臉笑容，兩人都面泛紅光，望著兩個興奮不已的小男孩，巴奇跟史蒂夫再度微笑著對望一眼，心中升起了暖洋洋的溫情。

看著自己最重要的家人吃著早午餐的模樣，史蒂夫沉浸在得來不易的平淡幸福中。

史蒂夫每天都在內心裡感謝巴奇－－他有幸能遇見的世上最美好的伴侶。

在這個世界上，Alpha標記Omega與之結合生育後代、Beta跟Beta結合才是一般來說最正常的行為。

而史蒂夫‧羅傑斯是個Alpha，他最愛的巴奇‧巴恩斯則是Beta，但是他們就是相戀了，而且跨越時空，愛的刻骨銘心，即使他們曾被殘酷的命運硬生生撕裂開來，但他們歷經千辛萬苦最終還是找回了彼此。

剛開始，巴奇也曾經對史蒂夫說過，希望他去找個合適的Omega而不是自己，但是史蒂夫堅持他只要巴奇，他只愛他，愛了他幾十年。

於是，巴奇也不再逃避，全心全意與史蒂夫共度一生，就算沒有標記沒有綁定結合，但他們都知道他們就是彼此命中註定的伴侶。

只是，跟Omega不同的是，Beta雖然也能夠懷孕跟生育，但那並不容易，Beta的子宮跟產道都偏小，又不像Omega能分泌大量的潤滑液，也沒有能加強受孕的發情期。

然而即使如此巴奇還是排除萬難替史蒂夫生下了一對雙胞胎兒子。

史蒂夫跟巴奇都知道Beta要生育孩子有多困難艱辛，所以得知巴奇懷孕時史蒂夫簡直樂壞也嚇傻了，他開始發揮Alpha的本能，伴隨著強烈的保護欲所散發而出的信息素幾乎可以讓兩條街外的其他人都嚇得退避三舍。

雖然史蒂夫對巴奇的過保護總是讓眾人大吃一驚，不過到了後來，大家也都習以為常，唯一不滿的還是巴奇本人，他並不柔弱，是個驍勇善戰的士兵－－即使懷了六個多月的身孕，他也能排除萬難，與史蒂夫共同對抗強敵。

當年，在層層危機之中，身懷六甲的他依然堅持要與史蒂夫共同並肩作戰直到生產前一刻，他也的確做到了。

史蒂夫至今依然記得很清楚，當他在混亂的戰場上替巴奇接生這兩個孩子時，他有多麼感動，眼淚真的是奪眶而出……

「爹地……」

小詹姆斯的呼喚打斷了史蒂夫的回憶，在史蒂夫將視線移到他臉上後，小詹姆斯舉起喝完的牛奶杯子對著史蒂夫問：「我可以再要一杯嗎？」

「當然好！」

看到嘴上掛著牛奶鬍子的小詹姆斯，史蒂夫臉上難掩笑容，立刻站起身打開冰箱取出了牛奶。

當他走回餐桌幫小詹姆斯倒牛奶時，看著正在喝牛奶的巴奇以及用吐司邊邊沾著蛋黃吃的小史蒂夫，史蒂夫打從心底笑得像是擁有了全世界的幸福。

不論過去發生過什麼，現在的史蒂夫擁有巴奇，以及他為自己辛苦誕下的兩個寶貝孩子，他發誓他會用盡一切好好保護眼前這三個他深愛的寶物－－他甜蜜的家。

 

 

 

ＴＢＣ


	2. Chapter 2

二

 

 

詹姆斯‧布坎南‧巴恩斯是個驕傲的Beta。

他從來沒有覺得自己的性別有什麼不好，雖然一般而言，相較於Alpha，Beta相對比較弱勢，但他並不會因此而產生劣等感。

他一向都是做自己想做、能做、該做的事，並盡自己所能做到最好，而對於社會地位弱勢的Omega，他也相當程度的予以尊重，他認為生育後代是件很偉大很辛苦的事，所以他一直不明白為何人們要瞧不起Omega。

而他的生命在遇到了一個與眾不同的Alpha後有了巨大的改變，變得更豐富、更有意義。

那個Alpha雖然瘦弱無力，但他有著一頭耀眼的金髮、一雙清澈的藍眼睛，以及一顆比誰都強大善良的心。

或許是由於擁有相同的理念與夢想，所以他們幾乎是在初次相會沒多久就成了彼此最要好的朋友，他們總是形影不離，在他們的布魯克林共同寫下了許許多多的回憶。

然而，巴奇心中卻有個小祕密，一直沒有對任何人說，包括了他最好的朋友，那就是－－他一直偷偷愛著史蒂夫。

他自己也不清楚究竟自己是從何時開始對史蒂夫‧羅傑斯－－他最好的朋友，一個外表脆弱但內心強大的Alpha有著超越友情的感情。

他很驚愕地發現，自己居然有那麼一點希望自己是個Omega，這樣一來他就可以請求史蒂夫標記他，讓他成為他的Alpha。

但巴奇很快就捨去了那樣的想法，他不需要這樣的行為也可以待在史蒂夫身邊做他的保護者跟理解者，即使史蒂夫對自己並沒有愛情，就算這一生都無法與他產生肉體上的連繫，但對巴奇來說，只要能待在史蒂夫身邊永遠陪著他，他就心滿意足了。

但是命運的齒輪在他們都不知道的時候默默轉動著，將他們帶向艱辛的未來。

後來，世界規模的戰爭爆發，身為Beta的巴奇因為自身的能力被國家看上，而被政府徵召去從軍。

他當然很樂意為國捐軀，只是他心中放心不下史蒂夫，本來就想參戰的他自從巴奇入軍後更加固執地堅持自己也要加入軍隊。

巴奇完全了解史蒂夫渴望報效國家的心情，更何況他還是本應強壯的Alpha。但史蒂夫的身體是那麼脆弱，巴奇只希望史蒂夫不會在他不在身邊守著他的時候去做什麼傻事。

但他就是去做了，那個該死的混球！雖然事後證明那也等於救了巴奇一命。

巴奇從來沒有想過，身為一個強悍的Beta這個原本應該值得驕傲的能力卻給他帶來了生命中最大的劫難－－佐拉博士看上了巴奇比起一般Alpha更加健壯的身體能力卻沒有Alpha跟Omega所會有的信息素或發情期帶來的麻煩的特點，從一堆俘虜中挑中了巴奇，冷血無情的將他綑綁在冰冷的實驗台上，在他身上注射了不知名的血清，並對他進行了各種令人髮指的實驗。

直到超級士兵血清實驗成功的史蒂夫踏過千山萬水救了他。

那是件好事，但是萬一血清實驗沒能成功呢？而且那會很痛吧？巴奇曾經在心底偷偷抱怨過，但他知道史蒂夫的個性，他說要做他就是會去做，所以他也只是抱怨了幾句，然後默默接受，並一路跟隨著史蒂夫，直到自己從那節火車上摔下來為止。

在墜落的過程中，巴奇想的不是自己，他滿腦子都是最後留在他眼裡，史蒂夫那痛苦絕望的表情。

如果世界上真的有神，他祈求史蒂夫此後的人生能找個完美的Omega過著幸福快樂的日子，只要偶爾史蒂夫會想起曾經有過巴奇那麼一個朋友，他覺得他的人生就值得了。

對，永遠都是最要好的朋友－－雖然他對史蒂夫有著淡淡的戀心，即使……他們曾經做過一次愛。

那是在巴奇剛被史蒂夫救回來後沒幾天的事。

那時候的巴奇身體狀況不是很好，也不知道九頭蛇到底對他做了什麼，他常常會在半夜渾身發燙打著寒顫，汗甚至濕透了整張床。

一開始他都咬著牙關獨自忍耐撐過天亮，後來還是同鋪的同袍發現，半夜給緊急送到了醫護室去，想當然而這驚動了史蒂夫。

即使是在半夜，史蒂夫還是焦急地跑到醫護室探望巴奇的狀況，當看到身上衣衫不整，汗涔涔喘著大氣，滿臉擔心地望著自己的史蒂夫時，巴奇的身體不適似乎減弱了不少，也許只是心理作用，但是光是看到史蒂夫的臉就能讓巴奇好了許多。

隔天，在史蒂夫強烈的關心之下，巴奇被安排暫時與美國隊長同營帳同寢間。

「你這難道不算是濫用職權？」剛搬進去的時候，巴奇曾經半開玩笑地對史蒂夫這麼說。

「……你是我最重要的朋友，巴奇。」而史蒂夫只是笑了笑，一邊幫巴奇把衣物放到衣櫃裡，一邊說道：「為了你，用點小特權也不算什麼。」

史蒂夫背對著巴奇，所以沒能看見巴奇臉上既驕傲又失落的表情，等他回過頭來時，巴奇臉上已經掛上一張他所熟悉的壞壞的笑容。

「謝啦，兄弟！你也是我最重要的朋友！」

沒錯，最重要的朋友，他們是彼此最重要的朋友，永遠。

雖然他的史蒂夫已經不再只是他的史蒂夫－－他已經是大家的美國隊長，眾人追隨的目標。但是巴奇仍願相信他們的友誼不會因此而有所改變。

後來幾天內，巴奇幾乎每晚發燒，每次一張開眼，他就會看到史蒂夫一臉擔心地坐在床邊望著自己，這讓他想起過去自己坐在床邊擔心史蒂夫的景象。

有些事情依然不變，只是相反過來了。想著，巴奇勉強自己露出能讓史蒂夫不要再為自己擔心的笑容。

史蒂夫愣了一下，接著不知為何臉紅了起來。

巴奇沒能細想，因為他忽然聞到了一股淡淡的，有點熟悉又有點陌生的氣味。當他意會過來那是史蒂夫的信息素的味道時，原本瀰漫在他全身的躁熱很快集中到了下半身。

一般來說，正常狀況下Beta應該聞不出Alpha跟Omega的信息素氣味，但巴奇也許是因為跟史蒂夫相處久了，所以每當史蒂夫極度激動或興奮時他總會聞到像現在這種氣味。

但那很少見，而且那時就算聞到，巴奇也不會產生何反應，然而現在不知是怎麼了，巴奇感覺得到自己正在處於性衝動形成的興奮中。

莫名的亢奮讓巴奇雙唇微張，因發燒而急促的吐著熱氣，他感覺自己渾身燥熱難當，特別是集中在自己的下半身的某個部位。

一般來說Beta是沒有發情期的，但是當然也會有性欲，迷迷糊糊之中，巴奇握起了史蒂夫的手，將其拉至自己的胸前，用充滿著炙熱氣息的聲音低聲要求：「幫幫我……史蒂夫……」

一說完這句話，巴奇就感覺得到史蒂夫全身一震然後僵硬了起來。

史蒂夫的反應讓巴奇在心底暗自嘲笑自己－－他要史蒂夫幫什麼忙？他不可能會對自己有性欲的。

想到這裡，巴奇半垂著眼，然後放開手想要對史蒂夫說：開玩笑的，你先離開一下等我自己解決完再叫你回來。

然而巴奇才剛張開嘴唇，就被一對冰涼的唇瓣將所有想說的話給吞了回去。

巴奇睜大了雙眼與近在自己眼前的一雙天空藍相對，當看到金色睫毛裡的藍色染上了一層情欲時，史蒂夫對自己有欲望這個事實讓巴奇瞬間因罪惡感跟興奮渾身起了戰慄。

他忍不住閉上了雙眼，雙唇卻微微張開，伸出滾燙的舌頭讓史蒂夫微溫的舌頭因自己而慢慢變得火熱。

剛開始還很生疏的史蒂夫很快就無師自通地運用舌頭，靈活地在巴奇的口腔內舔拭纏綿，整個身體跟腦子都熱烘烘的巴奇則是從一開始的主動到後來攤在床上任由史蒂夫不斷變換角度熱吻自己。

他快被炙熱的體溫給吞噬了，史蒂夫相對之下冰涼的雙手在他的胸前游移著，帶給他從未有過的感覺，以及飄飄然的舒服感。

當史蒂夫的手指滑過巴奇的乳尖時，猛然湧上的酥麻感讓巴奇從兩人的嘴裡發出一小聲呻吟。

「嗯……別……別碰那裡……」

原本就因發燒而挺立的乳尖即使是輕微的刺激都比平常敏感許多，酥酥麻麻的快感讓巴奇內心渴求著更多的接觸與愛撫，但他還是搖搖頭，說出了拒絕的話語。

但史蒂夫並沒停下手上的動作，反而低下頭，用剛才還在巴奇口中與之交纏的鮮紅舌頭舔著那粒小小的鮮紅肉粒。

快樂讓巴奇從鼻子裡發出舒服的嘆息，並想要更多，於是他情不自禁地扭動著臀部去擠壓史蒂夫的下身，在與史蒂夫的下身相觸時，巴奇有些意外的發現史蒂夫的分身早已高高聳立著，忍不住驚訝地抬起頭，用因發燒跟欲望而盈滿水霧的雙眼望了史蒂夫一眼。

看到史蒂夫滿臉通紅的模樣他忍不住笑了出來，低聲問道：「……你在發情嗎？」

一問完，兩人都愣住了，巴奇出口的聲音是連他自己都嚇一跳的沙啞，而史蒂夫更是全身都震了一下，然後史蒂夫的性器幾乎是在可目識的狀況下又變大了，巴奇驚愕地看見史蒂夫的喉頭上下滾動，雙眼閃出異樣的光芒。

「因為你，巴奇……這都是你挑起的……」

史蒂夫咬著牙，像在壓抑什麼似的吐出這句話之後，突然欺身向前，壓在巴奇身上，然後抬起了巴奇的兩條腿，用力一把將巴奇的褲子拉了下來。

剛開始巴奇被史蒂夫突如其來的舉動有點嚇到，但他絲毫沒有做出反抗，甚至扭動著腰臀，配合史蒂夫的動作，放鬆身體準備接納Alpha的入侵。

巴奇知道Alpha會因為Omega而發情，他也看過幾次被發情期的Omega信息素變成野獸的Alpha－－簡直就像是現在的史蒂夫。

但是自己又不是Omega，他怎麼會對自己發情呢？不過巴奇現在管不了這麼多了，他只想讓史蒂夫下面那根大傢伙狠狠塞入自己發燙的體內。

「進來……快、史蒂夫……幫我、啊啊啊－－！」

史蒂夫猛地闖入的瞬間，來自下半身強烈的異物感跟被撕裂開來的疼痛，還有異常的炙熱同時襲擊著巴奇的身體跟腦子，迫使他仰頭發出了尖叫。

沒有前戲、沒有濕潤跟擴張，那感覺簡直就像被一根燒紅了的鐵柱捅穿了一樣，巴奇幾乎無法思考任何東西，只能努力讓自己能夠順利呼吸不要窒息。

史蒂夫似乎也巴奇因為太過緊緻的後穴而發出低吼，兩人都緊皺著眉頭滴著汗。

當史蒂夫停下侵入的動作，用愧疚跟心疼的眼光看著自己時，巴奇才知道自己流淚了，但他只是搖搖頭，用手背將自己滑落的淚水抹去，然後笑了笑。

「你也太猴急了吧，小處男。」

「巴奇……抱歉、我……」

搖了搖頭巴奇捧起了史蒂夫的臉，輕聲低語：「噓，閉嘴……動就對了……」

史蒂夫望著巴奇，不知道在想些什麼，一會後他低下頭吻住巴奇的唇，並開始了緩慢的律動。

雖然史蒂夫的進出又慢又溫柔，但即使是最輕柔的動作依舊拉扯著巴奇所有的神經，讓他無法忍住呻吟。

大概是裂開了，巴奇在心裡想著，他可以聞到些許的鐵鏽味。但是他不在乎自己的狀況，也不想管史蒂夫是如何想的，真的只是單純在幫自己解決？或者是Alpha的發情？征服欲？這些巴奇都不在乎，最重要的是他正在跟史蒂夫做愛－－他一直渴望這個，他知道的。

史蒂夫的動作隨著巴奇後穴的逐漸適應而不斷加快，巴奇的聲音也慢慢從壓抑痛苦的悶哼轉變成斷斷續續的呻吟，他聽到史蒂夫在喊著自己的名字，勉強睜開了眼睛，史蒂夫在自己身體裡進進出出的畫面立刻躍入他有些朦朧的視線。

看著史蒂夫皺著眉，汗水從他臉上滴到自己的胸前的景象，巴奇有點想笑，但他只是從喉嚨裡發出像是哽咽的聲音。

史蒂夫的動作越來越快，被前後搖晃著的巴奇在疼痛與快感的衝擊之中，茫然地想起了關於Beta的生理結構－－他的體內雖不如Omega，卻也有著足以孕育生命的子宮。

迷迷茫茫的飄浮感在巴奇感覺到體內深處有一根火熱的東西抵住他私密的入口處時被拉扯回地面，來自體內深處的脹痛讓他突然回過神來，並意識到有什麼不對勁，本能的未知恐懼染滿他全身，讓巴奇從開始到現在第一次做出掙扎的舉動。

然而為時已晚，一心都在開拓巴奇身體的史蒂夫並沒查覺到巴奇的變化與掙扎，只是更加賣力地往該處頂撞。

當巴奇顫抖著身軀，感覺到史蒂夫的龜頭開始緩慢而堅定的插入他的那個入口時，他終於忍不住出聲阻止。

「不、等等！史蒂夫……嗚啊……！」

但緊接著巴奇拒絕的話語就因為下體被撕裂的疼痛感而化成一聲長長的哀鳴。

他感覺得到那裏原本該有的緊閉的象徵處子的薄膜被滾燙的硬物破了開來，而且那個凶器還繼續往內侵入，這只代表了一個赤裸裸的事實－－他正在被他最好的朋友、那個強大的Alpha侵犯到體內最深處。

事到如今巴奇才驚慌失措地想著他會不會因此而懷孕？

雖然Beta不容易懷孕，但是還是有可能性的，他並不想帶給史蒂夫困擾。

但他無法再想下去了，因為埋在他體內的那根火熱巨大的凶器正不斷貫穿著他體內最深處，進行著強力而快速的抽插。

強烈的衝擊灼燒著巴奇的每一吋神經，就在他覺得自己就要都被鋪天蓋地的快感跟疼痛給淹沒了的時候，史蒂夫突然停下動作，接著巴奇感覺體內有個巨大的東西正在逐漸脹得更大，從沒感受過的酸脹疼痛感讓巴奇全身都痙攣著，顫抖著合不攏的嘴唇發出低低的哀鳴，眼淚不斷從緊閉的眼角滑落通紅的雙頰。

巴奇知道這是因為史蒂夫正在自己體內成結，他感覺得到史蒂夫正念著他的名字並啃咬著他的脖子。

他也感覺得到體內最深處被滾燙火熱的濃稠液體給填滿的感受，但他也知道那是毫無意義的。

他在內心的空虛感跟體內的充實感下射了出來，白濁的液體濺到了自己跟史蒂夫的腹間，然後一切都結束了，雖然不知道原因，不過一直困擾著巴奇的燥熱也同時跟著巴奇內心湧上的空虛消失了。

低喘著氣，巴奇將手放到了史蒂夫濕漉漉的金色腦袋上，就算他們做了愛，就算史蒂夫在他體內成結，他們彼此之間還是不會有標記，也沒辦法像Alpha跟Omega那樣產生永久性結合。

就算史蒂夫將他的種子灑在巴奇的子宮內，他們之間也不會有任何生理上的變化，他還是個獨立的Beta，史蒂夫也還是個沒任何標記對象的Alpha。

巴奇應當為此感到慶幸，但他心底深處卻只有隱隱作痛的空洞，緊閉著雙眼，一滴眼淚因而滑落臉頰，但他堅信那是生理性的淚水，絕不是因為難過。

他為什麼要覺得難過？他還是可以跟史蒂夫當朋友的，他們不會因而有所改變。

但是史蒂夫、該死的史蒂夫、他最愛的史蒂夫，卻俯身將巴奇抱入了懷中，溫柔地吻去巴奇眼角的淚水。

睜開雙眼，巴奇透過漉濕的睫毛望著史蒂夫，恐慌地發現他清澈藍眸中的無比深情。

他看到史蒂夫張開了口，想要說些什麼，而巴奇也敏銳的察覺到了那會是什麼，但那不應該是屬於巴奇‧巴恩斯的，那只是史蒂夫的錯覺，因為他剛上了自己最好朋友的移情作用。

「對不起，巴奇……但是我……我愛……」

巴奇埋首在史蒂夫的肩膀上用力搖頭，拒絕再讓史蒂夫說下去。

他加強環著史蒂夫肩膀的力道，近乎哀求的說：「……我們還是朋友，對吧？史蒂夫。」

巴奇抱著史蒂夫，將頭埋在史蒂夫的頸項間，所以沒能看到史蒂夫聽見他那麼說之後的悲傷表情。

沉默許久，史蒂夫才呼出一聲長長的嘆息，「是的，我們是朋友……永遠都是……」

在那一夜之後，他們仍然維持著跟過去一樣的摯友關係，而巴奇也沒有懷孕。

一切都很好……除了兩人之間多了個不能觸碰的，藏在彼此心底的，上鎖了的箱子。

直到剛才在火車上，巴奇看到史蒂夫因失去自己所露出的絕望表情，他才知道，他錯了，錯得很愚蠢。

其實他真的很愛史蒂夫，而且他幾乎可以確認史蒂夫也愛著他。

在墜落到地面的過程中，巴奇後悔了，他好想跟史蒂夫說我愛你，好想聽史蒂夫對自己說出那一天他沒讓史蒂夫說下去的話。

但已經來不及了，雪地接住了巴奇，也接住了他所有的思念，將他所有的愛與回憶都埋入了冰雪之中，直到七十年後。

 

 

ＴＢＣ


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警告：本話有半強制性描寫、虐虐的挺糟糕的請慎入

三

 

 

冬兵是九頭蛇最完美的兵器。

他被打造而成的肉體超越了Beta的限制，比起一般Alpha，甚至可以說比起訓練有素的士兵都要來得強韌；他的靈魂在長久的反覆冰凍與折磨下損耗，沒有感情、沒有記憶，毫無自我意識的聽從命令行事。

但是他一直都有個最珍貴的東西存在他靈魂深處，那是被他自己深深埋藏在潛意識裡的感情，純粹而哀傷。

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

「誰他媽是巴奇？」

冬兵下意識的喊了一句，瞬間有著模糊的片段滑過眼前，金髮的小個子跟金髮的高大男子不斷在他腦海裡交錯，讓他陷入不知所措的恐慌，他從來沒有動搖過，但他這次卻從目標眼前逃離。

「他是誰？那個在橋上的男人……我認得他。」

冬兵坐在椅上，不斷在腦海中拼湊著失落的片段，嘴裡喃喃的說道。就算他的主人在對他說些什麼，但他完全聽不下去，那個喊著巴奇的金髮男人占據了他所有思考，直到他再度被洗腦為止。

「你是我的朋友！」

眼前的任務在對著自己喊些什麼，但冬兵的頭很痛、心很亂，胸口滿是煩躁的壓住任務往他的頭上臉上揍了一拳又一拳。

「你是我的任務！」

「那就完成它，我會陪你直到最後。」

當冬兵從震撼中回過神來時，他的任務正落入海中。

望著那個金髮的男人墜落海面，冬兵彷彿聽到自己的腦海裡有個聲音在大喊著不要再傷害他！保護他！跳下去救他！

那是一種近乎烙印在他靈魂深處的本能，雖然他為自己居然還有靈魂這個想法感到不可思議，但他還是遵循著本能鬆開手跳下海從水中把那個不斷擾亂他心思的金髮男人救了起來。

他從海裡把那個男人撈起來時聞到了他身上的氣息，那讓他莫名的感到熟悉與安心，但那是冬兵不需要的感覺，他不需要安心感，他只需要絕對遵守命令的使命感。

冬兵望著倒在沙灘上濕淋淋的金髮男人，他居然在擔心他會不會著涼，這太可笑了，但他就是有股衝動想過去幫他把身體擦乾，再送他去醫院。

冬兵看著他，內心百轉千折，但他最終還是選擇了默默的離去。

後來記憶混亂的冬兵獨自一人去了陳列著美國隊長相關歷史文物的博物館，然後他看到了自己－－正確來說是詹姆斯布坎南巴恩斯－－就跟美國隊長在母艦上對自己喊的一樣，他沒說謊，他真的是巴奇，但也已經不是了。

他開始有些模糊的片段從眼前浮現出來，每一個片段裡都有著一個金髮的男人存在，有時是瘦弱的有時是健壯的，但是他知道那都是他，美國隊長，史蒂夫羅傑斯。他曾經在心裡對自己發過誓要永遠保護追隨他，比自己性命還重要的存在，而他卻狠狠的傷害了他。

他突然之間不知道該何去何從，他不知道自己究竟該是誰，是冬日士兵？還是巴奇巴恩斯？哪個都是他哪個也都不是他。他現在只知道他的任務永遠無法完成了，他再也不可能對史蒂夫下手，他不知道該去哪裡，他原本效忠的頭子死了，他的同事也都不知所蹤，沒有人給他命令。

冬兵最終回到了那座金庫，無意識的捲曲在長年冰凍他的機器裡，緊閉雙眼什麼都不做什麼都不想什麼都不思考，他不敢回想過去，因為冬兵沒有資格接觸巴奇溫暖幸福的回憶，他只能讓自己沉浸在一片無聲的黑暗。

直到有人用顫抖的聲音溫柔而激動的叫了他名字，他感覺到自己被擁入了溫暖而強壯的臂彎，他想著那是誰，但他已經沒力氣睜開眼睛了。

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

「冬兵處於極度的衰弱狀態，恐怕他已經有很久都沒攝取過任何東西。」布魯斯拿著病歷表對著史蒂夫說道：「他還能夠活下來真是個奇蹟。」

史蒂夫緊握住拳頭，直至指甲深陷入肉中都毫無所知，他看著加護病房內身上插著管子的巴奇，想起他在那個機器裡發現他的時候，冬兵憔悴不堪的捲縮在裡頭的模樣讓史蒂夫幾乎心痛的要發狂。史蒂夫很難過的自責，恐怕冬兵從那一天之後就一直躲在那個銀行金庫裡，而他居然還拖了那麼久才找到他。

他讓他最愛的人受了那麼多苦難。

史蒂夫羅傑斯一直愛著巴奇巴恩斯，從他還只是個瘦弱不堪的Alpha時，只有巴奇一直毫不嫌棄的陪伴著自己，他們是朋友更是家人，巴奇總是毫不吝惜給他滿滿的愛與關懷，而史蒂夫一直深深愛著這樣美好的巴奇。

史蒂夫曾經暗自希望巴奇是個Omega，這樣一來他就可以標記他，讓他成為他的Omega。但他這個想法才剛一浮現，馬上就對自己居然有這種想法而感到羞愧。巴奇是個強悍而自信的Beta，他不應該對他有這種想法，那是對他最好朋友的一種汙衊。更何況他就算身為Alpha也是個弱小的Alpha，仰賴著巴奇的保護，他渴望自己有一天能變得強壯有力，擁有足以保護巴奇的能力。

這樣的渴望在巴奇去從軍後更加強烈了，強烈的衝動讓他不顧巴奇離開之前別做傻事的警告，接受了血清實驗，他終於可以與巴奇並肩站在一起而不讓他蒙羞，但他卻還是失去了他。他連自己最重要的人都沒能保護到，而別人還叫他英雄，他每次聽到時都覺得很諷刺。

史蒂夫現在只希望能好好的保護冬兵，不再讓他受到任何傷害。

他一直守在冬兵的床榻旁，直到冬兵終於醒了過來。

「巴奇！你醒了！」

冬兵張開眼睛望著興奮的史蒂夫，眼神中含著疑惑以及不安，而史蒂夫也害怕刺激到冬兵，他壓抑住滿心喜悅，小心謹慎的開口問道：「你記得什麼嗎？」

「……史蒂夫，你是史蒂夫羅傑斯，而我是詹姆斯布坎南巴恩斯。」

「巴奇！」

「我沒有巴奇的記憶，」打破史蒂夫興奮的呼喚，冬兵開門見山的說道：「我只是有這個資訊，我不是你所想的那個詹姆斯布坎南巴恩斯。」

「……沒關係，巴奇，只要你恢復健康留在我身邊，我只希望這樣。」

史蒂夫的話及眼神中的溫柔讓冬兵有些沒來由的心酸，對眼前這個男人來說巴奇究竟是怎麼樣的存在？

「……他對你真的那麼重要？」冬兵忍不住開口問。

冬兵出乎意料的問題讓史蒂夫有些驚訝的瞪大雙眼，但很快的，史蒂夫露出微笑，握起了冬兵的手，認真的說道：「我有一句話隔了七十多年，一直都想對你說……你是我最重要的存在，我愛你，巴奇。」

冬兵望著史蒂夫，垂下眼，低聲說道：「……但我不是巴奇，你愛的那個巴奇已經不存在了。」這句話讓史蒂夫全身震了一下，但他依然握緊了冬兵的手，再次溫柔的說道：「我愛你。」

這個人怎麼說不聽？冬兵有些懊惱的低吼：「我傷了你、打了你，我……」

「但是你也救了我。」史蒂夫微微一笑，將冬兵的手握到自己唇邊，近得幾乎要吻上的距離，但他最後還是沒碰觸。

「你不愛我無所謂，我不奢求什麼，我只要你好好的休養你自己的身體。」

冬兵沉默很久後，垂下眼點了點頭。

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

但史蒂夫高興沒多久，幾天後，冬兵還沒恢復健康，就又出現了更嚴重的狀況。冬兵在發高燒，而且沒有意識的昏迷著，史蒂夫擔心的望著燒紅了臉不斷冒汗像是很難受的喘著氣的冬兵。

這個景象讓史蒂夫忍不住想起當年巴奇同樣也曾經痛苦的發著高燒，然後他們……想到這裡史蒂夫臉上雖然升起紅潮，但內心卻充滿自責，他真的並沒有想要在那種狀態下占有巴奇，雖然是巴奇自己要求的，但那基本上可以說是趁人之危的卑劣行為。

更何況，從後來巴奇的反應來看，巴奇只當他們是朋友，但史蒂夫又能說什麼？巴奇肯原諒史蒂夫的行為繼續維持他們的友情就已經是最好的結果了。

在史蒂夫的請託之下負責治療冬兵的布魯斯閱讀手中的資料，有些遲疑的對史蒂夫開口說道：「從九頭蛇之前的記錄來看，巴恩斯先生的體內被注射的不明血清並不安定，所以才要長期被冰凍，每次安定沒多久就又開始浮躁……但是最早期的報告這裡顯示他剛開始維持了一段安定期……似乎歸功於他體內有完美穩定的血清成分幫助他，但日子一久那成分就淡去，他又開始不安定……」

「完美穩定的血清成分……？」

沒有回答，布魯斯只是盯著史蒂夫看，然後問道：「恕我直言，隊長，你是否曾經對巴恩斯先生進行過性行為……？」

有些驚訝的史蒂夫深呼吸後點了點頭，沉重的說道：「是的……當初巴奇也曾經像現在這樣每晚發高燒，然後……有一晚巴奇像是……類似Omega發情的狀態，我……卑鄙的趁人之危侵犯了他，之後就突然好了，再也沒發燒。」

「那就是了……雖然只是我的揣測，但你體內的超級血清應該可以中和巴恩斯先生的劣質血清，當初大概是身體的本能，你們兩人的血清互相吸引，誤打誤撞解除了他不安定的狀態。」布魯斯一面說出自己的推斷，一邊拿出一本破舊的資料。

「這上面顯示出他們曾經解剖巴恩斯先生的身體……他的子宮內曾有過不成型的胚胎。」此話一出，史蒂夫幾乎是驚嚇的抬起頭，望向冬兵又看向布魯斯，顫聲道：「……不成型的胚胎？」

布魯斯點點頭，繼續說道：「這應該是原本就不適宜生孕的Beta，再加上身處戰場上以及血清的影響所導致的後果。後來他們取出死胎後過一段時間，冬兵就開始不穩定。」

天啊，雖然不成型，但他們曾經有過孩子，史蒂夫不知道該怎麼形容他現在內心的感受。

「關於這件事我很抱歉，隊長……但是現在最重要的是巴恩斯先生的身體狀況。」布魯斯將手抵在下巴，思考著說道：「所以……我想先試試看你的血液有沒有辦法中和。」

史蒂夫當然二話不說，義無反顧的捲起袖子說道：「只要能治好巴奇，再多血我都給！」

後來輸血後，冬兵的燒是有稍微退卻，但是不久就捲土重來，甚至更猛烈。望著被高熱燒得痛苦難受的冬兵，史蒂夫的表情比自己受苦還難受。

東尼也加入了研究的行列，一方面是因為好奇一方面當然出於關心－－關心布魯斯所關心的－－他跟布魯斯對看一眼，說道：「看來血沒有用……只怕要能長期存留在體內並能持續吸收的體液，就像你之前做的那樣。」

「你是說要我趁巴奇高燒不退昏迷不醒時侵犯他？」史蒂夫難以置信東尼言下之意的提議，語氣中甚至帶著怒意。

「但是他這樣一直發燒下去也是很危險的，」東尼說著，用手指了指躺在床上高燒不止的冬兵，明知故問的說道：「還是你打算再度冰凍他？」

瞬間的暴怒讓史蒂夫幾乎是想馬上跳起來把什麼東西打進牆壁，但內心對自己的無力感又讓他頹喪的坐在椅子上，沉默了很久。

「……請給我們獨處的時間。」

在布魯斯跟東尼離開後，沉重的凝視著冬兵難受的模樣，史蒂夫做出了痛苦的決定。

 

閉上眼深呼吸後張開了眼，史蒂夫站起身走過去掀開蓋著冬兵的被單。看著冬兵身上被汗浸濕的病服，他伸出手想要解開釦子，但他突然想到這不是做愛，這是在幫他治療，所以他要做的就是快點開始快點結束。於是史蒂夫將手從冬兵上身移開，爬到床上跪在冬兵的雙腿之間，拉下冬兵的長褲，露出他赤裸的雙腿。

他將冬兵的內褲也褪下，冬兵的下身完全裸露在他面前，凝視著冬兵臀縫間那個隱密的小穴，史蒂夫感到心跳加速呼吸困難，但他甩了甩頭，強迫自己冷靜下來。他想著應該先做些什麼準備，冬兵是個Beta，不像Omega那樣能自主分泌體液潤滑，太急會傷了他。上一次他被慾望衝昏頭，害得巴奇受傷，他現在仍自責不已。

對了！他需要潤滑劑來幫冬兵擴張以便能順利進入，幸好冬兵的床邊本就備有醫療用的凡士林，於是史蒂夫屈身向前從抽屜裡取出凡士林後，分開冬兵的雙腳架在自己腰間，打開凡士林的蓋子，從中挖了些許膏狀物，在冬兵的穴口周圍輕輕的塗抹按摩後慢慢的刺入。

冬兵柔軟的內部因高熱而滾燙，連帶的也使得史蒂夫的體溫不由自主的升高。他很懊惱的發現自己的陰莖在沒有任何刺激下就高聳挺立，他知道這只因為他正在用手指侵犯他朝思暮想的人。

高熱的體溫很快就融解了凡士林，再加上為了保護自身而分泌的腸液，從冬兵體內湧出的液體隨著抽插將史蒂夫的手沾得濕淋淋的。冬兵的內壁像是有自我意識一般的蠕動著，緊緊含著史蒂夫的手指像是在推開他又像是在邀請他更深入，史蒂夫吞了吞口水，又再增加一根手指，一邊伸入一邊擴張。

當史蒂夫一再確認冬兵的後穴已經被開拓到應該足以吞入自己的分身時，他才拔出手指，然後在自己的陰莖上也塗了一些凡士林，用手掰開冬兵的臀瓣。

「對不起……對不起……巴奇……」

史蒂夫滿懷罪惡感的道歉，對準入口處扶著自己的陰莖一點一點小心翼翼的進入冬兵的體內。

當全部埋進去時冬兵悶哼了一聲，緊致的內部因高燒而火熱濕潤，緊窄而溫暖的包裹著史蒂夫，讓他忍不住舒服的嘆息。但他馬上就打自己一巴掌，他不能享受，這是在治療冬兵，他不能有多餘的邪念。深呼吸要自己冷靜下來，史蒂夫盡量不去看冬兵的臉，低下頭將注意力集中在他們結合的部位，但在看到冬兵的小口被自己的分身撐開到極限的狀態，還是忍不住胸口一緊，體熱全部集中到下身。不由自主的用力撞進冬兵的深處。

被撞得往上頂了一下，雖處於昏迷狀態，冬兵還是難受的皺緊了眉頭，史蒂夫趕緊讓自己退出，然後看冬兵鬆開了眉心，又緩緩的推進，然後逐漸加快速度跟深度。

「……嗯……啊……」在史蒂夫越發劇烈的搖晃下，冬兵緊閉著的雙眼中有淚水隨著史蒂夫的律動滴落，微敞的紅唇吐露著濕熱的氣息，無自覺的發出細碎的呻吟喘息。

這一切都打擊著史蒂夫的理性，他的Alpha本能在叫囂著，讓他幾乎想不顧一切的貫穿冬兵，在他身上留下標記。他無比慶幸巴奇不是Omega，不然他恐怕早就喪失理智衝動的標記了他，不顧他的意願。

當然，他現在正在對冬兵進行的行為也是不顧對方意願的犯罪，他有這個自覺。這根本不是什麼治療，這分明是趁巴奇昏迷的時候在強姦他，史蒂夫內心不斷譴責著自己。在冬兵身上得到多少歡愉，史蒂夫就有多自責。

即使是在內心非常複雜的狀態下，本能還是讓史蒂夫加快了侵略的速度，在挺腰一陣抽插後，他感覺得到找到那個小小的入口處了，於是史蒂夫抓緊了冬兵的腰，用力的刺入他的子宮口。

「……嗚……」

雖然毫無意識但內在最私密的入口處被迫撐開的感覺讓冬兵皺起眉，全身肌肉緊繃，發出一聲微弱的哀鳴。但史蒂夫狠下心無視冬兵的哀鳴，一個勁的撞擊那個部位，直到冬兵柔軟的內部被迫接受他的入侵，脹起粗大的結，史蒂夫將自身的精液全數射進冬兵的子宮內。

安靜的室內只有兩者的喘息聲，等到逐漸平復下來時，像是證明布魯斯的判斷是正確的，冬兵的高燒真的退了，這樣至少他做的決定是正確的……想到這裡，史蒂夫鬆了一口氣，停留在冬兵體內等待結的消退。

但是沒多久，在一聲微弱卻震盪著史蒂夫心臟的呻吟中，虛弱的冬兵緩緩的張開了眼睛。

當兩人的眼睛相對時，史蒂夫彷彿受審的罪犯般全身僵硬，只能望著冬兵沾染著水氣的茫然眼神往下移。在看到他們兩人結合的部位時，冬兵花了一段時間去理解史蒂夫剛才為止都在對他做什麼。接著冬兵的表情從迷惘、疑惑、震驚，最後咬住下唇緊緊閉上了眼睛。他沒有反抗也沒有拒絕，只是任由自己的眼淚像是潰堤般的流出，全身都在顫抖，安靜無聲的哭泣著，這比起任何反應都還撕裂著史蒂夫的心。

史蒂夫知道自己該解釋些什麼，但是他能說什麼？他這是在幫他治療？這句話說出口他自己都不敢相信，雖然是事實。

「巴奇……聽我說我這是……」

但史蒂夫還沒說完，冬兵無力的搖著頭，高燒剛退的冬兵全身都很不舒服，而體內卡著的東西更是讓他難受，但最讓冬兵痛苦的是史蒂夫趁他昏迷的時候侵犯他的行為，冬兵得出的結論是史蒂夫現在這麼做的原因是因為他擁有巴奇的外表卻沒有巴奇的靈魂。史蒂夫說過他愛巴奇，冬兵好羨慕巴奇巴恩斯，因為史蒂夫一定不會對巴奇巴恩斯這麼做。

想到這裡，近乎絕望的冬兵顫抖著試圖保持冷靜卻藏不住哽咽的聲音說道：「……我這個巴奇的代替品，使用起來還可以嗎？」

不！不是這樣的！巴奇！  
史蒂夫在內心大喊著，但是他卻說不出話來，巴奇極度自虐的話像是一記重拳狠狠的砸在史蒂夫的心臟上，讓他幾乎無法呼吸

他應該道歉、他應該對他解釋他不是什麼代替品，但是史蒂夫只是呼吸困難的喘著氣，「我真的……對不起，巴奇……」史蒂夫落下淚來，用盡所有力氣想要將自己的心傳達給冬兵，而冬兵只是緊閉雙眼一言不發。

 

 

＿＿＿

 

 

（因為自己寫了很難過下面放個彩蛋）

 

（十幾年後）

巴奇坐在高級飯店的頂樓餐廳裡，一手滑過倒滿紅酒的玻璃杯杯緣對著坐在自己對面的史蒂夫淡淡一笑，對方正滿臉幸福的望著他。

他們身上難得的穿上了高級西裝，而倆人的寶貝兒子們現在寄在史塔克那裡。

今天是他們結婚十周年的紀念日。

史蒂夫選了十年前他第一次帶巴奇來的餐廳，選了他們當年選擇的餐點，以及那個年分出產的葡萄酒。

巴奇舉起酒杯望著酒紅色的液體在透明的高腳杯裡晃動，突然說道：「你還記得我們的第一次嗎？」

「第一次？」史蒂夫一時沒反應過來，回問後才察覺巴奇的意思，表情黯淡下來。

巴奇看了他一眼，說道：「就是在軍中那一次……還有再會後的那一次。」

「……抱歉巴奇」

「……為什麼要道歉？」

「我……強迫了你……」

巴奇抬起頭，一雙深邃的藍眼睛凝望著被自責的歉疚淹沒的史蒂夫許久才開口。

「不，你沒有，我那時候就……就已經愛著你了，你不知道我有多麼高興能跟你結合。」

「但是你……」你拒絕了我對你說愛。

史蒂夫下面的話沒說出口，但巴奇也知道他的意思，他自嘲的一笑，垂下眼避開史蒂夫的眼神，低聲說道：「……我是個蠢蛋，我那時候太怕我們的關係會因此改變，所以我才那麼說。」

他那時候以為自己對所有性別一視同仁，但他還是被刻板印象囚禁在自己的觀念中；他只因為自己不是Omega就拒絕去面對自己跟對方的心，那是愚蠢而不應該的，這個錯誤讓巴奇花了七十年的光陰來體會。

「至於再會後……我現在知道你是在幫我穩定我體內的血清作用，到現在還是要『定期幫忙』」巴奇刻意強調了定期幫忙四個字的語氣，彎起嘴角，故意說道：「雖然我那時候真想著乾脆死了算了。」

「巴奇……」

「我開玩笑的。」望著史蒂夫震驚的表情，巴奇噗哧一聲笑出來，揮了揮手笑著說：「其實我那時候……嗯，我很羨慕『巴奇』。」

「羨慕？」

「嗯，我那時候雖然還想不起你，但是感情已經先一步的甦醒，我現在知道我當時仍然愛你，當然現在也是，所以我好羨慕你口中說你愛著的那個巴奇。」

「但是你是巴奇，是我所愛的巴奇。」

「我知道，但是當時的我自認為跟巴奇不是同一個人，所以你越說你愛我，我就越難過……」

低頭回憶起當時自己的心情，巴奇有些好笑又有些酸疼，即使事隔多年那種心痛還是殘留著。

「但你讓我知道我就是我，你愛的就是我……當然那兩個及時來到的小鬼頭們也功不可沒。」巴奇想起現在正在史塔克大樓叨擾的雙胞胎兒子們，就難以掩飾臉上的光彩。

巴奇舉起酒杯，啜飲一口，凝視著史蒂夫，輕聲問：「如果當初你對我說我愛你時，我也做出同樣回應的話，我們當時的人生是否會有所不同？」

史蒂夫安靜的望著巴奇，伸出雙手同時握住巴奇那雙冰冷的金屬跟溫暖的掌心。

「不管如何，我們現在在一起、十年的美好婚姻、還有那兩個完美的寶貝，都是你給予我的。」說著，史蒂夫拉過巴奇的手，在那無名指上閃著銀光的戒指上印上深情一吻。

「我不知道該怎麼感謝你，巴奇。」

「這句話是我要說的，謝謝你愛我，史蒂夫。」巴奇幸福的笑著，笑得史蒂夫內心暖洋洋的。

 

 

 

ＴＢＣ


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我發現我很喜歡寫告知懷孕的場景……恐怕比生子跟懷孕的過程還喜歡XD  
> 大概是喜歡那種衝擊性吧……所以也就是說這一話裡有懷孕告知，不喜勿入
> 
> 終於要開始甜了！

四

 

坐在柔軟舒適的三人座沙發上，冬兵專心的看著電視上播放著關於60年代重要大事記的紀錄片。國家地理頻道或是探索頻道之類的知識性節目是布魯斯他們推薦的，可以讓冬兵輕鬆的透過觀看電視取得脫離社會七十多年來喪失的知識，而冬兵自己也對失落的過去抱持著相當程度的興趣。

史蒂夫剛解凍時候除了書本、夥伴跟網路上的資訊以外，也是看著那些知識性節目過來的，所以他很能理解冬兵想要把所有長久以來空缺的知識一口氣全部吸收的那種求知若渴的慾望。

坐在一旁的單人沙發上，史蒂夫手裡拿著愛用的素描本描繪著冬兵的側臉，不時望向冬兵的藍眼中滿懷著笑意。他的素描本上不知不覺間幾乎全部都是冬兵－－都是巴奇巴恩斯。這樣就很好，他只要能像現在這樣近距離的望著巴奇他就足夠了。

看到電視切換成廣告時段，史蒂夫將視線移到牆上的壁鐘上，確認時間接進晚餐時段後，將上身往前傾但與冬兵保持一定的距離，微笑著輕聲細語的詢問冬兵：「你今天晚上想吃什麼？」

冬兵將視線從電視螢幕上移到史蒂夫臉上，想了一下後再度將視線移回電視上，淡淡的說道：「烤雞。」

點點頭，史蒂夫在素描本上冬兵的畫像旁快速的記下「已經第七次說想吃烤雞，跟以前一樣還是喜歡烤雞。」後合起手上的素描本子放到桌上，站起身看著冬兵笑道：「家裡剛好有全雞，不用出門去購買了。」

史蒂夫並沒有發現當自己走向廚房時冬兵將視線從電視上移到了他身上，看著他的背影露出了寂寞的神情。

史蒂夫跟冬兵之間雖然依舊有些隔閡與尷尬，但冬兵現在居住在史蒂夫的家裡，而且適應得很好。冬兵當然察覺得到史蒂夫對自己保持距離，但他什麼都沒表示，他能表示什麼？史蒂夫願意讓他住進他家已經對他很好了，他也知道史蒂夫為了自己去跟神盾局還有政府交涉，更何況他還必須借用史蒂夫『幫忙』穩定自己體內的劣質血清。

在這種自己處處都麻煩著對方的情況下，冬兵除了抱持感謝外什麼都沒辦法為史蒂夫做到，而既然史蒂夫說他愛巴奇巴恩斯，那冬兵就努力去學著如何像巴奇那樣去愛史蒂夫，雖然看樣子他還做得不夠好，讓史蒂夫對自己保持著距離，這讓他有些難過。

在冬兵的身體恢復到一定程度後，史蒂夫出面替他辦理了出院與保證手續，只要冬兵在史蒂夫監視之下，神盾局跟美國政府就暫不干預冬兵的生活。冬兵也在布魯斯跟東尼的解釋下相信史蒂夫之前的行為是在幫他治療。史蒂夫很抱歉的說他以前也對巴奇做過一樣的事，這讓冬兵有些意外，他跟史蒂夫說自己沒有記憶所以史蒂夫跟他道歉沒有意義，但史蒂夫堅持，直到冬兵說他原諒他為止。

雖然到底是要原諒什麼冬兵自己也並不清楚，只要能讓史蒂夫不再皺著眉他都樂意去做。

所以誤會解開後問題就解決了？當然沒那麼簡單，最尷尬的是冬兵的體質，他現在依舊處在極度不穩定的狀況下，隨時都可能發燒，而每當冬兵開始發燒時就意味著史蒂夫必須要與之進行性行為，這裡用性行為不用做愛的原因是因為史蒂夫認為這種基本上算是違反冬兵意願的行為根本不能算做愛。

史蒂夫覺得這比Omega的發情期還糟糕，因為冬兵是處於高熱的身體不適狀態，他可以感覺得出冬兵並不舒服，每一次對冬兵進行所謂的治療行為都讓史蒂夫負上深深的罪惡感。每當他進入冬兵發熱的身體時，內心總是冰冷的，因為他知道冬兵並不愛他。

史蒂夫當然很想跟冬兵上床，正因他很想，所以罪惡感更深。史蒂夫愛巴奇，而且愛了那麼多年，所以他更希望能夠在兩情相悅的情形下，而不是像現在這樣兩人之間的結合等同於一種儀式，只要冬兵發燒就上他這種完全沒有感情前提的結果不是他想要的。

巴奇七十年前就連告白都不肯讓他說出口，如今沒有記憶的冬兵願意待在他身邊已經是僥倖，以治療為名義去侵犯巴奇的肉體是項甜美的罪，史蒂夫心甘情願背負，並用一輩子來償還。但每次行為的過程中冬兵總會用手遮著自己的臉，從中落下的眼淚像是刀一樣的割在史蒂夫的心臟上，彷彿在指責著史蒂夫並再一次告訴他巴奇並不愛他，他只是為了他的友情在忍耐這一切的荒謬。

但史蒂夫無法放手讓他走，不管是為了冬兵的身體狀況還是為了他自私的佔有慾和恐懼於再度失去巴奇他都無法做到，於是他只能盡可能在平常生活時對冬兵溫柔體貼，他有什麼想要的都幫他做到，而且除了『治療』的時候以外他都盡量不去碰觸到冬兵，也不再對他訴說內心對他的愛戀，以免讓他不開心。

史蒂夫不知道自己越是那麼做，越是讓冬兵確信史蒂夫是在他身上尋找巴奇的影子。但是冬兵已經無所謂了，史蒂夫並不強硬的要求冬兵要想起什麼，所以他現在只想好好的待在這個溫暖的家，他已經很累很累，不想再去計較什麼。

然而有些事情總是會在你意想不到的時機襲來。

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

不知不覺間冬兵跟史蒂夫共同生活的日子已經超過了三個月。

在這三個月中間冬兵斷斷續續會不定期發燒，最短三天最長間隔不超過十天。

然而從某一天開始，史蒂夫發現冬兵已經快半個月沒發燒。當然這樣很好，代表冬兵的體質終於穩定下來，也意味著不再需要他的幫忙，他應該替冬兵感到開心，所以他選擇忽略掉自己內心的複雜感受。

但他顯然因為自己的心理狀態而沒注意到冬兵是不再發燒了，取而代之的是會疲倦嗜睡，吃飯時沒胃口，比較嚴重的時候還會乾嘔。但冬兵在史蒂夫面前總習慣性的壓抑著自己的不適，於是在兩邊都盡量不讓對方察覺自己不對勁的情況下，兩人都沒發現冬兵身體裡發生了什麼神奇的現象。

如果是一個有準備的好Alpha或是Omega他們就會察覺到是什麼狀況，但兩人對於身為Beta還是可能懷孕的可能性完全沒有心理準備，一直到每月一次史蒂夫帶著冬兵到布魯斯那裡做定期體檢的那一天才從布魯斯口中得知意外的真相。

「簡單來說」布魯斯扶著眼鏡看向眼前一臉錯愕的史蒂夫跟緊緊皺著眉的冬兵，抱著複雜的心情對兩人宣告：「巴恩斯先生懷孕了，而且還是雙胞胎。」

兩人的反應就算從第三者的眼中來看也知道這種時候懷孕實在不是恰當的時機，特別是在兩人的關係還很微妙的狀態下。但事實就是如此，布魯斯也只能挑選最恰當的話來說。

「這個結果剛好可以回答你的疑問，隊長。巴恩斯先生之所以能夠穩定那麼長的時間，我想正是因為懷了你的孩子。」

視線在訝異的冬兵跟震驚的史蒂夫之間交替，布魯斯繼續往下說道：「也就是說，跟之前的……我給你看過的那個檔案一樣，恐怕最能讓巴恩斯先生的體質穩定下來的狀況就是他體內擁有一個同時有超級血清與他自己劣質血清的混合體，也就是胎兒。」

布魯斯的話說完後，現場陷入一陣沉默。巴奇跟史蒂夫都在消化這個突如其來的，不知該說是驚嚇還是驚喜的消息。

「可以讓難以懷孕的男性Beta受孕，還一舉得兩，隊長你是做了太多次還是因為超級血清？」東尼半開玩笑的話同時讓三雙眼睛瞪向他，於是他難得乖乖的閉上了嘴巴。

布魯斯將視線移回手上的報告，有些遲疑的提議道：「……為了巴恩斯中士的身體著想，我建議這兩個孩子可以保留下來，也許可以幫助不穩定的血清趨於穩定，至少在懷孕的期間巴恩斯先生都會處於穩定的狀態。」

巴奇跟史蒂夫緩緩的轉過頭互相凝視著，兩人眼神中都充滿了各種難以形容的情緒。

「……巴奇，你願意嗎？」腦中閃過了各種該對冬兵說的話，史蒂夫終於忍不住激動的握起冬兵的手問道：「就算是為了你自己的身體，你願意生下我跟你的孩子嗎？」

冬兵看著滿臉激動神色的史蒂夫，想起剛才布魯斯所說的之前看過的檔案。他們雖然沒給冬兵看過，但是有很含蓄的跟冬兵提起過他曾經懷過史蒂夫的孩子，只可惜是個不完整的死胎。而那已經是很久很久以前的事了，他一點印象都沒有，也別提會感傷或難過。

現在他們說他又再次懷了史蒂夫的孩子，而這次除了肉體上些微的不適以外他也還是沒有實感，但史蒂夫的激動反應讓冬兵的心也不由自主的跟著加快了跳動的速度。

「……你想要他嗎？不會給你造成困擾？」望著史蒂夫，巴奇小聲反問。

史蒂夫大力的點頭，不自覺的加大音量喊道：「一點都不會困擾！我當然想要！我跟你的孩子……還是雙胞胎……天哪巴奇！我跟你的！我跟你的孩子！」

看著史蒂夫興奮激動得握著自己的手甚至微微顫抖的模樣，冬兵只覺得有什麼佔滿了他的胸膛，他無法說出任何話，只是凝視著史蒂夫，點了點頭。

在看到冬兵點頭的瞬間，史蒂夫羅傑斯，一個老時代的Alpha，在戰友的面前激動的忘情緊抱著他的Beta潸然淚下。

「我真不知道一個大男人也能有那麼多眼淚。」布魯斯帶著東尼離開現場讓兩位當事人－－應該說那位激動的老人家可以盡情的發洩情緒，直走到聽不見嚎叫的地方才回應了東尼的話：「這叫鐵漢柔情。」

在那之後，史蒂夫跟冬兵的家裡多了許多關於懷孕生子的書本與DVD影片，特別是針對男性Beta所寫的。史蒂夫幾乎將書店所有關於男性Beta生育相關的書本都買回家認真細心的閱讀並做了詳盡的筆記。史蒂夫甚至打算報名準爸爸教室，學習如何成功的擔任一個懷孕了的男性Beta的配偶。

每天他都帶著緊張而幸福的笑容看著冬兵，注意他的一舉一動。原本就有些過保護的史蒂夫，現在更是變本加厲，而且還很理直氣壯，因為「巴奇懷孕了！他是很難生育的男性Beta！而且還是雙胞胎！他必須多加小心！」

冬兵望著眼前為自己跟他的孩子忙得團團轉卻心甘情願的笑著的史蒂夫，想起當時在布魯斯跟東尼退場之後，在只剩下他跟史蒂夫的小小房間裡，史蒂夫緊緊抱著自己嚎哭的模樣，就感到自己內心被暖暖的感覺包圍著。

就算自己沒有記憶，就算自己知道自己並不是巴奇巴恩斯，但看在史蒂夫羅傑斯眼裡，自己就是巴奇巴恩斯，既然是巴奇跟他的孩子，史蒂夫理所當然的一定會好好的愛著他。

冬兵慢慢的撫摸著自己還很平坦的小腹，雖然還沒有太大的實感，但他只要一想到這裡面有史蒂夫的孩子，兩個流著史蒂夫的血、擁有史蒂夫DNA的生命在自己的身體裡，在經過那麼久以來冬兵第一次露出了平靜的笑容。

 

 

 

ＴＢＣ

 

 

＿＿＿

 

雖然彼此的想法還是有些出入，但很快就要甜啦～  
孩子是最好的潤滑劑XD

 

＿＿＿


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有不好吃的孕期肉請注意

五

 

在確認冬兵懷孕之後又過了一個月，這期間雖然沒什麼太大的變化與不適，但史蒂夫的呵護與照顧幾乎到了無微不至的地步，東尼甚至開玩笑說如果有模範丈夫的楷模獎，史蒂夫一定勢在必得。

這些冬兵都看在眼裡，他知道自己身體裡所孕育的兩個生命對史蒂夫來說意義非凡，他得為了史蒂夫在他肚子裡的兩個生命顧好自己的身體，於是他也學著如何照顧自己，更加注意飲食習慣，以及維持規律的作息，他們過了一段相當健康規律的生活。

冬兵原本有自己的房間，但史蒂夫半夜總會三四次打開門的關心，所以他現在基本都跟史蒂夫睡在同一張床上，就僅只一起睡，其他什麼都沒做。冬兵心理很明白當然史蒂夫什麼都不會做，他們之前會上床都是為了幫助冬兵穩定自身劣質血清的後遺症，現在冬兵因為懷了他們的孩子，基本上處於完全穩定，所以他們再也沒有任何理由上床，雖然其實他有點想。

最近習慣早上起來都要先淋浴的冬兵在起床後看向右方已經空了的位置一眼，想著他大概又去晨跑，然後走到浴室去。

沖完澡後，冬兵站在浴室的鏡子前撫摸著自己的小腹，他原本結實平坦的腹部開始明顯得有微凸的現象，雖然只要穿著相對鬆垮的上衣外表基本上看不出來任何變化，但他自己知道自己身體的變化，一個月前還沒有任何實感的冬兵，現在看著自己的小腹有些不可思議的笑了起來。

「巴奇？你還好嗎？」剛晨跑完回來的史蒂夫站在浴室門口，有些擔心的敲了敲浴室門。

巴奇看向浴室門，還在想著要不要回還是直接走去開門時，見裡面沒有回應的史蒂夫已經緊張的打開了門。

「巴奇！」

「史蒂夫。」冬兵轉頭朝向史蒂夫，剛沖完晨浴的冬兵身上還留有透明的水珠，濕溽的長髮披在脖子上，隨著重力有水流淌在未完全擦乾的肌膚上，在燈光下閃閃發光。

巴奇的皮膚本來就天生比一般男人白，再加上多年來極少接觸陽光，最近史蒂夫也不常讓他出門，像是怕出個門就會不見似的。所以冬兵的肌膚相當白皙，甚至可以說近乎雪白的地步，但已經比剛開始住進來的時候好得太多。剛開始冬兵的膚色接近不健康的慘白，如今在史蒂夫努力的調養跟照顧之下已經回復了血色，更像個正常人。

而他的小腹已經有微微的隆起，史蒂夫幾乎是傻了般的直盯著那裡看，就像是看到什麼神聖的事物那樣，感動莫名的佇立著。想要走上前去，卻又不敢讓自己破壞了那美妙的畫面。那完美的軀體裡面有他的孩子，他跟巴奇的孩子。只要想到這一點，史蒂夫就想跪下來感謝上帝、感謝巴奇。

感覺到史蒂夫的視線冬兵看了他一眼，不懂他站在浴室門口一臉犯傻的表情是怎麼了。他最近常常陷入這樣的狀態，總會突然呆愣著傻傻的看著冬兵，於是冬兵張開嘴唇問了他一句：「你還好嗎？」

史蒂夫將視線從小腹移到冬兵的嘴唇上，那裡總是紅紅的，在與雪白肌膚的對比下像要滴下血，如此鮮明又極富魅力，忍不住讓人湧起想一親芳澤的衝動。史蒂夫的心臟不聽使喚的快速跳動著，他想衝過去抱住冬兵，熱烈的吻著他，但是他不敢。他從沒吻過冬兵，即使他們上過好幾次床，但史蒂夫從沒吻過他。

他跟巴奇也只接過一次吻，史蒂夫記得很清楚，他不可能忘記，他跟巴奇在七十年曾經在高熱情欲的引導下，有過一次至今仍讓他為罪惡感跟難以言喻的滿足感給深深包圍著的初體驗。只要一想起，史蒂夫總會感到身體泛起無法控制的燥熱，集中至下身。

察覺到史蒂夫的不對勁，冬兵看向史蒂夫胯下之間幾乎要蹦出褲子的腫脹，將視線與史蒂夫相對，開口說道：「你勃起了。」

冬兵語氣平淡，就像在說今天天氣很好，但眼神卻閃著奇異的光芒。

與巴奇的眼神相望，史蒂夫臉一下子就紅得像要燒起來一樣，他將手放到冬兵的肩膀上，支吾其詞的說道：「呃……抱歉，這只是生理現象……你離開一下我可以自己……」

但是史蒂夫沒能說完，因為冬兵跪了下來，連同內褲一手扯下他的褲子，用右手捧住了那直挺挺的肉棒。

「巴奇！」端詳一會後，在史蒂夫的驚慌聲中，冬兵毫不猶豫的張開嘴，含住史蒂夫的陰莖。

被溫軟口腔包裹住的快感從下神猶如電流般直竄上腦頂，讓史蒂夫忍不住發出一聲呻吟，脹紅了臉難以置信的望著冬兵用他那鮮紅欲滴的唇吞下自己陰莖的畫面。

那又熱又粗的東西大得冬兵有些吃力，再加上他從來沒做過這種事，在性事方面他一向是被動的，所以他吞到半截就停了下來，抬起眼望向史蒂夫。他看到史蒂夫滿臉通紅的看著自己，清澈的藍眼睛中滿是被濃濃情慾染滿的色彩，冬兵瞬間感到自己心臟微微顫抖著。

他想讓眼前的男人感到快樂。

於是冬兵做了個深呼吸，抓著史蒂夫的兩條大腿，借力把自己的嘴往前送，滾動咽喉好讓自己可以吞的更深入。抵到喉嚨時太過深入的異物讓冬兵反射性的泛起嘔吐感，眼眶聚起生理性的淚水，但他忍了下來，開始緩慢的進行吞吐的動作，努力的取悅史蒂夫。

雖然冬兵的動作生澀，但光是眼前冬兵跪在地上張著他紅潤的嘴唇為自己口交的場景就足以讓史蒂夫馬上繳械，他連想像都沒敢想過有一天巴奇會跪在浴室的地板上為自己口交。

所以當他忍不住射在冬兵的嘴裡，喘著氣低頭看見冬兵濕漉漉的眼神以及紅腫的嘴唇上沾染了白色的，他自己的精液時，他只聽到腦袋轟的一聲，跟著跪了下來，拉過冬兵深深的吻住了他。

冬兵愣住了，他眨了眨眼，看著近在眼前史蒂夫長長睫毛下的的藍眼珠。

在冬兵的記憶裡，他跟史蒂夫公事性的上了很多次床，卻連一次接吻都沒有。史蒂夫從沒有吻過他，冬兵也沒想過，連產生這個念頭都沒有。所以當史蒂夫突然抓住他的肩膀低頭吻住他的唇時冬兵還沒有意識到他們正在做什麼，直到史蒂夫的舌頭在他的嘴裡慢慢攪動，帶給他陌生的感覺時冬兵才想到：啊，他們正在接吻。

有那麼一段時間冬兵在推開史蒂夫跟摟住史蒂夫兩者之間做抉擇，最終冬兵什麼都沒選，他只是有些遲疑的將雙手垂下，然後閉上雙眼，感受如此靠近著的史蒂夫的氣息。

史蒂夫完全是衝動性的吻了冬兵，等他因冬兵落在自己手臂上的濕熱液體而回過神來時。冬兵的呼吸已經相當混亂，他的唇被他蹂躪得又紅又腫，而灰藍色的眼中滿是淚水從中滑落沾濕了他紅通通的臉頰。

即使如此冬兵依然沒有拒絕他，只是安靜而順從的承受。這讓史蒂夫很心疼又自責，巴奇總是這樣任由自己對他索取他的一切，即使失去記憶後仍然沒變，他伸出手用顫抖的手掌笨拙的抹去冬兵臉上的淚水，焦急的道歉：「巴奇！我……對、對不起！」

看到史蒂夫如此慌張的模樣冬兵很疑惑，他不懂史蒂夫為何要道歉？他發現他不懂的事太多了，他根本不知道史蒂夫在想什麼，他為什麼總是一副很想靠近自己卻又生怕碰觸他的模樣？

「我不討厭你這麼做。」冬兵抹去自己的眼淚，側頭想了一下，他真的不討厭，流淚完全是因為缺氧的生理現象，他覺得接吻的感覺很好，再久一點也無所謂，這樣應該算是喜歡吧？為自己想出的結論點了點頭，望著史蒂夫說：「我知道了，應該說我喜歡。」

「……巴奇？」冬兵的話讓史蒂夫只能驚訝的喃喃念著他的名字，喜歡？他說他喜歡？

冬兵看著史蒂夫不可思議的表情，撫上自己的左胸淡淡的一笑，輕聲說道：「因為我喜歡你，所以你做什麼我都喜歡。」

史蒂夫又一副犯傻的樣子望著他了。

 

 

 

ＴＢＣ


	6. Chapter 6

六

 

巴奇說喜歡他。

他說因為他喜歡自己，所以自己做什麼他都喜歡。

來自冬兵的告白震撼著史蒂夫，內心裡猶如萬馬奔騰般被各種情緒衝撞著，外顯出來的卻只是呆呆的傻望著冬兵，即使他心中有一堆話想跟冬兵說，他想跟冬兵說他也喜歡他，不，不只是喜歡，他愛他，愛了幾十年。

但轉念一想，史蒂夫高昂的情緒像被潑了一桶冰水般突然沉了下來。冬兵口中的喜歡會不會只是友情？就算真是那種喜歡，會不會是因為一個懷孕的Beta對肚子中孩子父親的愛屋及烏？而且，最重要的是冬兵沒有巴奇的記憶。

史蒂夫懊惱的認為自己這樣跟那些洗腦冬兵的科學家根本沒什麼兩樣。先是不顧他的意願占據了他的肉體，讓他在非自願的情況下懷了自己的孩子，不得不依賴他，不得不喜歡他。但要是冬兵想起了巴奇的記憶怎麼辦？要是永遠想不起來又怎麼辦？

史蒂夫一個人在腦子裡混亂的想個不停，沒注意到冬兵不安的表情變化。

因為史蒂夫只是一直傻傻的盯著自己看，而且非常久，久到冬兵心理不安了起來，開始思考自己說錯了什麼。

結論很快的就浮現在冬兵的腦裡－－他說喜歡史蒂夫這句話造成了史蒂夫的困擾。

想到這裡，冬兵低頭垂下眼，壓抑著失望難過的情緒淡淡的說道：「你不用在意……當我什麼都沒說過。」

「不，巴奇！」冬兵語氣中的低落讓史蒂夫從胡思亂想中回過神來，連忙伸手將冬兵擁入懷裡，急急忙忙的解釋：「我希望你不要誤會！我、我只是太高興了……我從來沒想過能夠聽到你說喜歡我……巴奇……我之前就跟你說過了，我愛你，在七十年前就愛著你了！」

七十年前，他剛剛說七十年前就愛著你。

冬兵心刺痛了一下，他清楚知道七十年前就被史蒂夫愛著的那個『你』不是自己，而是巴奇巴恩斯。但是冬兵已經不想在乎了，史蒂夫說他因為自己說喜歡他而高興，那就夠了。

像是為了甩去自己內心的刺痛與嫉妒，冬兵推開史蒂夫，不顧對方驚訝的表情，雙手勾住他的脖子，將之前已經被吻得濕濕紅紅的唇瓣湊了上去。

兩人順勢倒在了浴室濕涼的地板上，雖然背後冰冷的感觸讓史蒂夫嚇了一跳，但他的注意力很快被緊貼在兩人之間的冬兵火熱的慾望所吸引過去。

冬兵勃起這個事實讓史蒂夫感到驚訝，他一直以為冬兵不會有那種慾望，之前他們之間的性行為都近乎公式化，即使史蒂夫很努力的想讓冬兵也感到快樂，但處於發燒狀態的冬兵根本沒有餘力去感受，所以史蒂夫一直認定冬兵對性並沒有興趣，但是現在，冬兵很明顯的處於興奮的狀態。

「巴奇……你……」史蒂夫望著臉頰泛起紅暈的冬兵，內心升起一陣悸動。

冬兵貼著史蒂夫，從微啟的雙唇間吐出濕熱的氣息，不知道是錯覺還是由於剛沖過澡，史蒂夫覺得冬兵身上散發出一股幽香，香氣鑽進他的鼻腔，刺激著他的衝動，他沒能細想，身體就順著本能的滑上了冬兵的大腿，握住了他勃起的分身套弄著。

「啊……！」未曾體會過的快感使得冬兵環抱住史蒂夫，不由自主的張嘴呻吟。

他們之前的性行為全都是在冬兵發高燒時進行的，因此冬兵基本上並沒有記憶，都是在高熱的影響下迷迷糊糊的開始迷迷糊糊的結束。即使史蒂夫會想辦法讓冬兵也感到快樂，但處於發燒中狀態的冬兵根本不記得，所以現在體會到的感受對冬兵而言是陌生且強烈的。

「啊……嗯……史蒂夫……」

從未如此清晰感受過的快感包圍著冬兵，讓他忍不住將頭埋在史蒂夫的頸項間，難以抑止的呻吟聲從唇齒間流洩而出，伴隨著間歇的喘息聲以及呼喚著自己的甜膩嗓音、溫暖的體溫以及香甜的氣息，所有一切都挑弄著史蒂夫的神經，才剛在冬兵嘴裡解放過的陰莖迅速的恢復了熱度，甚至比之前還要硬。

但他並不想傷到冬兵，更何況他現在肚子裡有他們的孩子，即使他脹得發痛的下半身不斷在叫囂著想要立刻進入冬兵的身子，在那總是那麼濕熱緊致的內裡解放。但理性使得史蒂夫不敢再更進一步，只是命令自己專心的幫著冬兵達到高潮。

在史蒂夫的厚實大手的技巧之下，沒很久冬兵就全身一陣痙攣，喘息著射到了史蒂夫手上。

等待懷抱中的冬兵平復紊亂的氣息後，史蒂夫想要往後退，但冬兵忽地握住史蒂夫胯間高聳的火熱，扭動著屁股在史蒂夫的大腿上磨蹭，像是在誘惑他。

「……你不想要進入我？」好吧，他的確是在誘惑他。

「巴奇！」抓住冬兵的腰阻止他的動作，滿臉通紅的史蒂夫幾乎要爆炸了，他很想，他當然想！但他不知道懷孕時是不是能做愛，是不是會傷到孩子。

「我看過書，」看出史蒂夫猶豫的原因，冬兵摸了摸自己的肚子低聲說道，「懷孕四個月以後就進入安定期，只要小心一點應該沒有問題。」

但史蒂夫還是很猶豫，他不敢確定的開口問道：「……巴奇，你真的願意跟我……？」

看著冬兵毫不遲疑的點頭，史蒂夫難以壓抑內心的激動，拉過冬兵的身體，在他的額頭上重重一吻，溫柔的抱起冬兵說道：「我們去床上。」

他不希望他們真正意義上的第一次結合是在浴室裡。

走到臥室內，輕輕的將冬兵放到床上，對他說著「等我一下。」後，史蒂夫走到床頭將床頭櫃抽屜裡的潤滑劑取出，然後快速的在心裡回想起在書上看到的懷孕期間做愛的注意事項。

巴奇的肚子還沒很大，正常位不知道可不可行？在心裡思考一會後，突然聽見壓抑的喘息聲跟水聲，史蒂夫訝異的轉頭看向聲音的來源，也就是冬兵。

「巴奇……？」映照在眼前的畫面讓史蒂夫幾乎停止了呼吸，心臟停滯一瞬後才開始激烈跳動。

他難以置信的看著全身都泛著紅潮的冬兵躺在枕頭上，皺著眉，咬著下唇張開赤裸的雙腿將沾滿潤滑劑的濕潤手指伸進他自己的後穴裡。

目瞪口呆的看著冬兵為自己擴張的畫面，史蒂夫像是被蠱惑了般慢慢的走了過去，爬上床，兩手抵在冬兵的膝蓋上，無意識的往兩旁拉開。

你在做什麼？史蒂夫知道自己如果那麼問一定很蠢，所以他只是噤聲，雙眼直勾勾的盯著冬兵的舉動。

他這樣簡直像在視姦，但不只是史蒂夫，連冬兵都沒意識到這一點，他只是專心的在擴張自己的內部以便接納史蒂夫的入侵。他想要快點在自己體內感受到史蒂夫的存在，當他意識到的時候他已經這麼做了，雖然不熟悉的疼痛讓他有些難受，但他很快就適應了那種異物感。

「可以了……」等到確認夠濕了以後，冬兵喘著氣抬頭望向史蒂夫，將雙腿張得更開，張著一雙濕漉漉的眼睛對著他微微一笑，「你可以進來了。」

「巴奇……」為了不壓迫到冬兵的腹部，史蒂夫將冬兵的雙腿抬高到自己的肩膀上，扶著自己的陰莖，對著那個小洞，低聲說道：「如果會痛或難受就告訴我，我會停下來。」

然後慢慢的，一點一點的將自己的火熱慾望插進冬兵濕熱的身子裡。

緊窄的小洞被巨物強硬撐開來的感受讓冬兵渾身發麻，他望著史蒂夫進入自己的畫面，眼淚無法抑止的不斷往下落。如果他是Omega一切都會更順利，但是像現在這樣清楚的感受史蒂夫在自己的體內開拓的感覺讓冬兵感動得想哭，雖然他已經在哭了。

等到全部都進去後，即使被冬兵的內壁緊緊包裹住的感覺實在很舒服，讓他很想馬上開始衝撞，但史蒂夫還是停了下來，撫摸著冬兵被淚水跟汗水濕透的紅紅臉頰，心疼的問：「很痛嗎？」

冬兵搖了搖頭，即使眼淚還在流，即使下腹又熱又疼的感覺讓他脹得很難受，但他不希望史蒂夫因此停下或是更糟糕的拔出去，他想要清楚的感受到史蒂夫，而不是像之前每次都是在發高燒的渾渾噩噩狀態，除了很熱很難受以外什麼都記不清。

撫摸著自己微凸的小腹，確認除了來自甬道內那散發著高熱的粗硬肉棒帶來的脹痛酸疼感外，下腹並沒有其他任何異樣的感覺後，冬兵小聲說道：「……有一點，但是沒問題……孩子們很好。」

史蒂夫鬆了一口氣後點了點頭，再次強調：「如果有任何不對勁，一定要跟我說。」見冬兵點頭後史蒂夫才挺動著臀部開始進出冬兵的身體。

冬兵的體內又濕又緊，而且越來越熱，剛開始史蒂夫小心而緩慢的抽插頻率隨著冬兵的破碎呻吟而越來越快，每次撞入冬兵身體裡的力道也越來越重，越來越深。

突然間，冬兵感到史蒂夫撞進自己體內那個隱密的入口處，整個人都彈跳起來，疼痛與強烈的快感從內部竄上他的腦子，讓他忍不住抓著枕頭發出高聲的尖叫。

史蒂夫更加針對那裏撞擊，冬兵很想忍耐，但是當體內深處那處極度敏感的嫩肉被用力頂撞時，從未感受過的的刺激讓冬兵不由自主的搖著頭狂亂的哭喊，「啊、啊！等……等等，太深了……！」

冬兵的哭喊迫使史蒂夫即使在激情的情況下還是強迫自己停下了動作，他望著哭得慘兮兮的冬兵緊張的問：「我傷到你了？」

從難以忍受的快感中緩過氣的冬兵，半張著被眼淚弄得濕搭搭的眼睛，望著史蒂夫輕輕搖了搖頭。

「不……我是怕……怕太激烈會傷到他們……」冬兵下意識的摸著自己的小腹，不安的說道：「不要太深……至少現在不要……」

兩人都是新手父母，對於這種懷孕期做愛的危險性不是很清楚，史蒂夫點了點頭，柔聲說道：「好的，不用擔心……」接著拉下冬兵的頭，吻著他的唇，一改之前激烈的侵攻，一手扶著冬兵的腰進行溫柔而緩慢的律動。

不同於之前那猶如公事般的性行為，第一次抱著對彼此的愛意擁抱著，讓他們感到至高無上的滿足感，配合著彼此的節奏與呼吸，逐漸攀上了快感的巔峰。

「哈啊……嗯嗯……」

很快的他們知道彼此的極限就要到了，在失序的衝動之下，史蒂夫用力咬住了冬兵的脖子，引起冬兵發出一聲顫抖的哀鳴，但即使咬出了血，他們也什麼都不會改變。

－－如果他可以標記巴奇就好了。

－－如果他可以被史蒂夫標記就好了。

在高潮來臨的瞬間，兩人同時在內心浮現明知不可能卻又不得不去盼望的想法。

但即使如此，只要他們還是愛著彼此，這樣就夠了。他們互相凝視著，同時在心裡那麼想，然後微笑著吻上彼此。

 

一切都結束後史蒂夫帶著冬兵到浴室裡清理乾淨，冬兵抱怨可以自己走，然而史蒂夫還是堅持抱著他回到床上。

雖然才剛起床沒多久，但他們只是在床上互相握著彼此的手，即使不再帶著情慾還是貪戀著彼此的體溫，不肯分離。

翻了個身，史蒂夫盯著冬兵的肚子面露傻笑，小心翼翼的伸出手在冬兵微凸的小腹上撫摸，然後低下頭輕輕在肚臍眼下方吻了一下，低聲問道：「他們聽得到我的聲音嗎？」

冬兵看著史蒂夫，認真的思考了一下，他還記得看過的關於懷孕的書上有寫到妊娠三個月內就可以建立聽力，而他現在已經懷孕四個月，所以應該是可以，但是隔著肚皮，他不清楚史蒂夫的話是不是能傳到寶寶們的耳裡，於是他不太確定的點了點頭。

「……應該可以？你有什麼想跟他們說的？」冬兵好奇的問，頓了一下，輕輕的笑了起來：「難不成是為你剛剛衝撞他們的行為道歉？」

史蒂夫愣了一下，臉紅了起來，沒有否認，只是微帶著歉意的問：「我剛才有沒有傷到你跟孩子們？」

「沒有。」雖然冬兵那麼說，但史蒂夫還是一副緊張兮兮的態度。冬兵忍不住嘆了一口氣，將手放在史蒂夫的後腦勺上輕輕拍了幾下，「聽著，如果我真的很不舒服或是痛我會跟你說的，你不用擔心。」

話鋒一轉，冬兵露出壞壞的笑容，半開玩笑的說道：「還是太舒服了也要跟你報備一聲？」

「……巴奇？」冬兵的話讓史蒂夫張大了雙眼，看著眼前笑得很『巴奇巴恩斯』的冬兵，內心驚喜與恐慌交錯著。

「怎麼了？」看到史蒂夫的反應，冬兵不可思議的問道。

史蒂夫查覺到雖然無自覺，但是冬兵靈魂深處屬於巴奇的部分的確開始甦醒。他應該為此高興，但他卻有著隱隱的恐懼，基於他自私的想法。但他不能因為自己害怕冬兵恢復巴奇的記憶之後離開自己而去希望冬兵永遠不會恢復記憶，更何況就算真是如此，他也不會放棄，他還是愛著巴奇、愛著冬兵。

「不……我會把你這句話當作讚美的。」史蒂夫頓了一下，接著笑了笑，「我愛你，巴奇。」

史蒂夫的告白讓冬兵在內心同時感到深深的幸福與淡淡的悲哀，他抿起雙唇低下頭，然後抬起頭對史蒂夫回以微笑。

「……我也愛你，史蒂夫。」即使你愛的是七十年前的巴奇巴恩斯。

 

 

 

ＴＢＣ


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 雖然想法有所出入兩人依舊希望能永遠陪在對方身邊，只不過……  
> 後面有些許尼綠成分

七

 

史蒂夫跟冬兵用完午餐後，冬兵坐到客廳的沙發上看書，史蒂夫洗完餐盤後從冰箱裡取出冰牛奶倒在杯子裡，再拿起早就切好一塊放在小盤子上的胡蘿蔔蛋糕，走到客廳的沙發旁把手中的東西放在茶几上，在冬兵身邊坐下後，對著正在專心閱讀的冬兵說道：「巴奇，今天的點心。」

「謝謝。」冬兵抬起頭對史蒂夫道謝後，拿起盤子一口將一整塊切片的蛋糕丟進自己嘴裡咀嚼幾口後再舉起杯子一口飲下冰牛奶，又將視線移回書中。

看著冬兵豪邁的解決點心的行為，史蒂夫沒說什麼，只是從小茶几上抽出一張面紙幫冬兵把上唇上沾著的牛奶擦去。然後瞄了一眼冬兵手上的書，看到是安徒生童話時史蒂夫忍不住笑了。

那是史蒂夫前幾天透過線上購物所購買的所謂學齡前兒童適用讀物，孩子都還沒出生史蒂夫就迫不及待的買了一套，其中包括耳熟能詳的格林童話、安徒生童話。對沒有記憶的冬兵來說那些書本都是新鮮又簡單的閱讀物，所以他閒著沒事時就會從中抽一本來看。

史蒂夫不打開電視也不拿書過來看或是像平常那樣拿起素描本描繪冬兵，他就只是坐在冬兵旁邊看著他，帶著笑容的臉上盡是柔情。

雖然知道史蒂夫一直盯著自己看，對於史蒂夫愛傻笑望著自己一事早已習以為常的冬兵還是繼續看著手上的書本。他知道史蒂夫是真的可以就這樣望著自己一整天什麼都不做，如果說冬兵不感到開心，那就是在說謊。

冬兵喜歡史蒂夫望著自己時那溫柔深情的眼神，從有記憶以來，這段時間是他最平淡而幸福的日子。不用去殺人，不用被冰凍，沒有人會逼他去做什麼事，可以像現在這樣坐在沙發上看著書沉浸在愛人的視線中，也許對七十年前的自己，也就是巴奇巴恩斯來說這只是普通的日常生活，卻是過去的冬兵所無法想像的。

除了兩人的呼吸聲、心跳聲以及偶爾響起的翻頁聲以外，一切是如此安靜平穩，史蒂夫打從心底享受著並希望這樣的時間可以一直持續下去，就算什麼都不做，只要冬兵就待在他身旁他也覺得心滿意足。

自從兩人互相表白心跡之後，時間匆忙又再過了一個月，時序進入初秋。

不知道是因為美食之秋還是懷了一對雙胞胎的影響，冬兵的胃口大增，伙食費理所當然也跟著暴增，但史蒂夫一點都不在乎，他還怕冬兵吃得太少，所以冰箱裡都塞得滿滿的。每到用餐時間史蒂夫總是傻笑著在餐桌的對面一臉幸福的望著冬兵鼓脹著雙頰將食物一點都不剩的掃進肚子裡。

不過最重要且明顯的還是冬兵的個性越來越像巴奇，會賭氣、會撒嬌、會開玩笑，以及越來越深越來越多的笑容，每次看到冬兵笑，史蒂夫都會跟著笑，即使在內心裡懷抱著些許的不安。

經過洞見計劃造成的破壞之後已有數月之久，神盾局也逐漸建構起新秩序，已找到冬兵的史蒂夫自然會去幫忙，這也是他在冬兵一事與政府達成的秘密協定的條件之一。

關於冬兵懷了美國隊長的孩子這件事，史蒂夫並沒有想讓神盾局跟政府的人員知道。他完全可以想像那些人會怎麼去想，日日活在爾虞我詐世界中的人是不可能單純認為過去身為九頭蛇資產的冬兵懷上美國隊長孩子的事是一件基於舊日情誼的意外，他們只會認為這是九頭蛇的陰謀。

那些人壓根就不信任冬兵，沒有把冬兵抓走完全是史蒂夫全力去抗爭的結果。但即使他們將冬兵全權交與史蒂夫，每個月娜塔莎還是會代表神盾局的立場來探望冬兵，表面上說是關心巴恩斯中士的狀況，事實上他們雙方都很清楚這是監控，只要冬兵一有任何不對勁他們就會採取行動。

所以冬兵懷孕一事目前只有他們倆人以及布魯斯跟東尼知情而已，不是史蒂夫不信任娜塔莎，只是事情扯到了巴奇身上，史蒂夫不得不小心謹慎。

史蒂夫很感謝他們尊重他而沒有安裝竊聽器，至於周圍是否有潛伏特工人員，史蒂夫可不是傻子，當然知道這是極有可能的事，所以他盡可能不讓冬兵出門，如果非得出門不可－－像是到史塔克大樓做檢查時－－史蒂夫會想辦法。

但是，那越來越難了。

望著冬兵靠著椅背悠閒的坐在沙發上看書，史蒂夫露出了笑容，但當他的視線移到那已經很明顯遮也遮不住的肚子時，內心不覺升起擔憂。

懷孕五個月的冬兵肚子已經到了就算穿寬鬆的衣服也擋不住的程度。而距離每個月一次娜塔莎來看冬兵的日子還剩幾天，他必須想到如何遮掩冬兵懷孕的事實的方法。

不過現在更重要的是－－史蒂夫看了一眼牆上的掛鐘，快要下午兩點，他們跟布魯斯約好的時間就要到了。

今天是每兩個禮拜帶冬兵去史塔克大樓那裡作檢查的日子。雖然布魯斯並不是專業的醫生，但是目前冬兵懷孕的消息除了史蒂夫以外只有布魯斯跟東尼知道，所以冬兵的健康也只能麻煩他們幫忙。

「巴奇，我們該出門了。」

一邊出聲提醒冬兵，史蒂夫望進冬兵的臉，見他面色凝重的皺著眉，像是隱約帶著忿忿不平的神色，不像是看童話時該有的表情，忍不住好奇的開口問道：「巴奇？你看什麼看得面色那麼凝重？」

「野天鵝。」冬兵頭也不抬的回道。

「野天鵝？是那個為了救十一個被變成天鵝的哥哥，用蕁麻編織長袖披甲的公主的故事？」史蒂夫問著，在看到冬兵點頭後突然想起過去他好像跟巴奇有過類似的對話。

那時巴奇好像也是看了野天鵝後很生氣的跑來跟他說－－

「我無法接受結局。」冬兵指著書上的一幅女性被綁在火柱上的插圖，面上表情帶著嫌惡感，「那個國王根本不信任公主，真的愛她就不會讓她獨自接受審判，最終還被送去火刑場。但是最後證明公主是清白之後國王只是出來道歉公主就原諒他了。」

將頁面翻到最終結局，冬兵冷哼了一聲。

「那個公主應該丟下那個國王跟他的哥哥們回去自己國家才對。」說完，冬兵抬起頭看見史蒂夫一臉怪異的表情望著自己，不禁一愣，他說錯什麼了嗎？但他不覺得自己有錯，雖然只是童話故事，卻讓冬兵產生了奇妙的憤慨與同理心。

他就是為那個公主感到不值與氣憤，因為不能說話，所以即使被誤會，就要被活活燒死，在前往囚車的路途上她也只是默默的編織著，任由蕁麻紮的滿手都是鮮血。

但最讓冬兵氣憤的是她的丈夫，年輕國王不相信她。之前還口口聲聲說「我只是希望能讓妳得到幸福」但當他看見公主為了取得蕁麻而半夜潛進墓地時，卻只是轉身不願探究真相，丟下一句「讓眾人來審判她吧。」

冬兵相信那句話肯定比任何刑罰都讓公主傷痛。想到這裡，冬兵見史蒂夫像是笑又像是想哭的表情望著自己，不禁感到不可思議的喊了一聲：「史蒂夫？」

凝視著巴奇，史蒂夫心情複雜的開口說道：「巴奇……你過去小的時候就看過野天鵝了，而且還跟我說過一模一樣的感想……」

「我……？」

冬兵瞪大雙眼，他跟巴奇說過一樣的話？

點了點頭，史蒂夫面露感慨與懷念的瞇著雙眼，低聲說道：「……果然就算失去記憶，你還是你。」

但史蒂夫看似開心的模樣卻讓冬兵心裡一沉。

史蒂夫為了自己跟巴奇一樣而開心，冬兵知道自己不應該因此而難過，但他就是沒辦法。

萬一……他相信史蒂夫不可能那麼做，但如果他也像這個故事中的國王一樣，對他感到失望了呢？等他發現他的巴奇永遠回不來了，他也會像那個國王一樣說出「讓眾人來審判他」嗎？甚至放他一個人獨自接受刑罰？

冬兵想像那個畫面，突然感到心臟一陣刺痛，摀住了自己的左胸。光是想像就那麼痛了，  
他知道自己無法聽到史蒂夫那麼說。如果真有那麼一天，他不是無法說話的公主，他一定會搶先一步，搶在史蒂夫說出那句話之前自己先說出口。

「巴奇？！」原本陷入回憶的史蒂夫看到冬兵摀住自己的胸口，連忙抱住他焦急的問道：「你怎麼了？」

但冬兵只是搖了搖頭，看著史蒂夫擔心自己的模樣，他覺得心痛減緩了許多。

也許一切都是他自己在自尋煩惱，無論如何冬兵就是巴奇，巴奇就是冬兵。史蒂夫愛的是他或是巴奇都無所謂，現在待在史蒂夫身邊的是冬兵，他關心的也是他，只要這樣就夠了。

「你不舒服的話先休息一下？我跟布魯斯他們說一聲改明天……」

「我很好。」冬兵抓住急急忙忙從口袋裡取出手機想要連絡布魯斯的史蒂夫的手，搖了搖頭，「我們出門吧。」

再待下去他怕自己又會胡思亂想。

「……真的沒事？」史蒂夫望著冬兵，毫不掩飾語氣中的擔心，「……好，但是巴奇，你如果有任何不舒服的地方……」

「我會跟你說。」說著，冬兵放開了抓著史蒂夫手臂的手，笑了笑，「放心吧，我一定會。」

得到冬兵的承諾，史蒂夫才鬆了一口氣，從沙發上站起身牽起冬兵的手往門口走去。

緊緊握住史蒂夫的手，感受著那份溫暖，冬兵在心底不斷告訴自己，史蒂夫是愛自己的。就算那是因為他是巴奇，但那又如何？至少史蒂夫從來沒說過想用冬兵換回巴奇，所以，一切都很好。

在史蒂夫忙著把冬兵用大衣跟外套包得像粽子時，冬兵只是望著史蒂夫，露出淡淡的微笑。

只要能待在史蒂夫身邊，一切都很好。

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

東尼一臉快要受不了的表情，半睜眼看著正在與布魯斯談話的冬兵以及雙手搭在冬兵肩膀上笑得像個傻瓜般的美國隊長，那種滿身上下散發出『我現在很幸福』的氛圍簡直讓人不敢直視。

負責替冬兵維修金屬手臂的東尼在例行檢查確認一切都很正常沒問題後，就沒事幹了，但他也不離開－－因為布魯斯在這裡－－只是無趣的撐著下巴觀察著眼前這一對橫看豎看都處於熱戀期的情侶。

他是不知道史蒂夫跟冬兵之間發生了什麼事，但很明顯的肯定是對他們彼此之間的關係一定有了很大的進展，而且還是相當良好的。

不管是史蒂夫還是冬兵的變化都可以輕易的看得出來，特別是冬兵，

他的話越來越多了，之前只是陰沉的盯著人看，說話都要史蒂夫代言的冬兵，如今會主動開口問候，雖然不是很拿手，還是會微笑，特別是看著史蒂夫的時候。

看樣子他們兩個很快就會結婚了吧，東尼撇撇嘴，他不是羨慕，真的！只是布魯斯可是已經連續拒絕他的求婚五十一次了。

就在冬兵跟布魯斯談到關於照射超音波的話題時，史蒂夫的手機突然響起，他拿起手機看到上面顯示的來電，與冬兵帶有詢問意思的眼神相望，笑著表示沒事，將眼神移到布魯斯身上開口說道：「不好意思，我出去一下，」然後拍了拍冬兵的肩膀，聲音很溫柔的說道：「我很快就回來你在這裡等我。」

在看到冬兵點頭後史蒂夫才拿著手機走到門口外，直走到走廊盡頭才將手機放到耳旁，「請問有什麼事嗎，娜塔莎？」

「羅傑斯，」手機裡傳來娜塔莎沙啞的嗓音，「又帶巴恩斯到史塔克大樓？」

史蒂夫略帶著警戒心的回道：「是，怎麼了？妳要過來的日子應該是後天。」他不能透露出巴奇常到史塔克大樓的真正原因。

娜塔莎也不囉嗦，直接開門見山的問道：「有兩件關於巴恩斯的事，你想先聽好消息還是壞消息？」

「也許先聽聽壞消息？」史蒂夫挑起眉。

娜塔莎馬上開口：「有一部分狂熱的九頭蛇殘黨正為了重建九頭蛇而在暗中尋找冬日士兵，有些甚至還出沒在你們住處周圍，應該是知道冬兵的真實身分與你是舊識，想從你那裡取得線索，目前還不確定他們是否已經得知冬兵正與你同居。」

「什麼？」史蒂夫心一跳驚愕的回了一聲。

「別太緊張，好消息是神盾局有替巴恩斯準備一處秘密的個所，只要巴恩斯待在那裏一定不會有人找得到他，而且還有神盾局最頂尖的防護……」

「不。」史蒂夫不等娜塔莎把話說完就板起面孔嚴肅婉拒，「非常謝謝你們的好意，但我拒絕。」

這根本不是什麼好消息，史蒂夫不相信他們純粹只是為了保護冬兵，這是一種試探，而史蒂夫不會讓他們有任何機會。

手機那方沉默了一會，像是嘆氣又像是輕笑的說道：「我早就知道你會拒絕，我跟他們說過了，巴恩斯對你來說不是普通朋友那麼簡單。」

「他是我僅有的一切。」史蒂夫斬釘截鐵的說道。

「真熱情，我幾乎都要以為你們是情侶了。」笑了笑，娜塔莎語帶揶揄，「千萬不要是，不然我不知道他們會怎麼想……你知道，間諜最常採用的手段之一就是色誘。」

史蒂夫內心一懍，他當然知道，這就是他之所以不讓娜塔莎他們知道冬兵懷孕的原因之一，他完全可以想像那些人會怎麼去想冬兵，所以史蒂夫只是開口否定娜塔莎的話，「巴奇不會那麼做。」

娜塔莎沒有針對史蒂夫說的做出回應，只是突然壓低音量：「剛剛說的都是我個人私下透露給你的，關於巴恩斯的處置都還在研討階段，只要他繼續保持現在的狀況下去，那些都不會成真。」

「謝謝妳，娜塔莎。」

「不用謝，後天見，希望一切如常。」

「再見。」

結束通話後，史蒂夫盯著手機螢幕陷入了思考。看樣子他不該再讓冬兵出門了，但是檢查的時候該怎麼辦？

邊思考著，史蒂夫往回走，在經過客廳時剛好出來倒咖啡的東尼從裡面走出來，對他舉起了右手，唷了一聲，「通話結束了？」

「對。」

「官方指示？」

「私人關心。」史蒂夫微微一笑。

東尼聳聳肩，伸出了姆指指向走廊另一邊布魯斯跟冬兵所在的房間，「說到私人關心，我看巴奇那個肚子快要遮不住啦，在生孩子之前是不是還有必須要做的事？」

史蒂夫有那麼一瞬間臉紅了起來，但稍縱即逝，眼神黯淡的垂下望著地面，「……不，我不會跟巴奇求婚……至少現在還不行。」

出乎意料的答案讓東尼備感意外的張大眼睛，不可思議的問道：「我以為你愛他。」

史蒂夫看向東尼，毫不猶豫的開口：「我是愛他，從我還不是美國隊長之前、還只是史蒂夫羅傑斯的時候就愛著巴奇巴恩斯了。」

「那你為什麼……」

「我不能乘人之危。」史蒂夫雙手交握著，垂下眼小聲的說道：「當然我之前的行為……讓巴奇在非他意願的情況下懷了我的孩子已經是很卑鄙的行為了，他願意生下來已經是很大的讓步，我怎能再去要求更多？」

史蒂夫其實一直有在考慮，而且他怎麼想都覺得冬兵一定會答應他，不管他心底是否真的願意，但那只有一方愛情的婚姻只是將冬兵綁在他身邊，當然孩子也是，無論如何現在都不是適合跟巴奇求婚的時機。

「我只能慶幸巴奇他是Beta，所以我無法標記他……」雖然冬兵說他喜歡自己，也回應了史蒂夫的愛。但他並沒有巴奇的記憶，史蒂夫不敢想像萬一他將來有一天想起了所有一切，包括自己原來並不愛史蒂夫，但他卻趁著巴奇失去記憶的時候讓他生了他的孩子，還用合法的婚姻契約困住了他，巴奇會怎麼想？

所以他不行在冬兵沒有記憶時跟他結婚，「在巴奇還沒有完全恢復記憶之前，我不會跟他求婚。」即使他很想。

「……我說，有些時候我真搞不懂你在想什麼，先結了再說，不然你要讓肚子裡的小孩成為私生子？」東尼張嘴訝異了半天才吐出感想。

「……就算沒有法律上的依據，血緣上他們還是我跟巴奇的孩子，這不影響什麼。」

「老天……你知道巴奇如果聽到你這麼說他可能會有什麼想法嗎？」

「這是我個人自私的想法，我不會讓巴奇知道。」史蒂夫停了一下，低聲說道：「他不需要為此煩惱。」他不會硬要冬兵想起什麼，一切都只是他自己的決意而已。

他們都沒注意到轉角處，出來尋找史蒂夫的冬兵將所有的一切都聽了進去。

 

 

 

ＴＢＣ


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 中間有些許尼綠，後半血腥預警，慎入

八

 

史蒂夫說，他還不是美國隊長，只是史蒂夫羅傑斯的時候就愛著巴奇巴恩斯了。

史蒂夫說，他寧可讓他的孩子們成為非婚生的私生子，也不願意跟冬兵結婚。

史蒂夫說，還好冬兵是Beta，所以他無法標記他。

史蒂夫愛著巴奇，從很久很久以前開始；但是，冬兵呢？

史蒂夫的話一字一句像針般刺在冬兵的心臟裡，讓腦袋陷入一片空白，不知道自己是怎麼回到布魯斯的所在的冬兵回過神來的是布魯斯一句關心的問候。

「詹姆斯，你還好嗎？」

看到冬兵出去找史蒂夫，沒跟史蒂夫一起回來還突然變得意氣消沉，搖搖晃晃的走到椅邊，無力的坐了下來的模樣，布魯斯不禁在心中感到一陣訝異。

他走到冬兵身旁，猶豫了一下後，伸出手放在冬兵的肩膀上，欣慰的發現他並沒有不良反應後才盡量放柔聲音出聲詢問：「怎麼了？發生了什麼事？」

冬兵沒有回答，只是抬起頭望向布魯斯，眼神中充滿著迷惘惑跟悲傷，看在布魯斯眼裡就像是找不到家的孩子。

聽到史蒂夫對東尼說出他不會跟自己結婚時，就像從一場美夢中驚醒的打擊讓冬兵的心臟揪成一團感到難以呼吸。然而他的腦中有個冷靜的聲音在告訴自己：果然是這樣，他只是自顧自的沉浸在史蒂夫的溫柔中，忘了自己真正的身分。

冬兵沒有巴奇的記憶，雖然史蒂夫顧慮到冬兵的感受，不常提起巴奇應該是怎麼樣的，但冬兵曾經無意中翻過史蒂夫的素描本，每一張巴奇的素描還有史蒂夫留下的關於回憶中巴奇的記述都像是針一樣刺著冬兵的心。

史蒂夫記憶中的巴奇是那麼的美好，而冬兵知道自己並不是史蒂夫記憶中那個開朗善良完美無缺的巴奇巴恩斯，他恐怕也沒辦法變回他所愛著的那個巴奇了，史蒂夫怎麼可能願意跟自己結婚？

「……詹姆斯，到底發生什麼事了？」從搭在冬兵肩上的掌心上感覺到冬兵正在微微顫抖，布魯斯張大了雙眼，驚訝中帶著擔心的蹲了下來望著他的眼睛。

但冬兵只是搖了搖頭，雙眼避開布魯斯的視線，小聲說道：「沒事，什麼事都沒有。」

而布魯斯完全知道當一個人顫抖著聲音說什麼事都沒有時，那事情肯定相當嚴重。他困惑的是冬兵才離開了短短的幾分鐘，這中間是發生了什麼讓他變得如此？

布魯斯還記得十幾分鐘前，在東尼說要去倒杯咖啡就離開之後剩下他跟冬兵，他們提到了關於胎兒教育的話題，再轉到是否要結婚的話題。

其實布魯斯早就想問了，只是一直想著這是別人的私事，不方便過問，但是想到他肚子裡的生命，布魯斯就覺得有義務要開口詢問。說到底，冬兵－－詹姆斯布坎南巴恩斯的身分理應是個已死之人，所以冬兵目前的存在很曖昧，如果真要結婚首先必須要先恢復身分。

關於這一點布魯斯不確定史蒂夫有沒有去處理過，所以他跟冬兵提了一下，冬兵低頭思考了一會後站起身說要去找史蒂夫，然後，就是現在這個狀況了。

也許是發生了什麼誤會？布魯斯還想開口再問些什麼時，史蒂夫跟東尼就回來了。

「巴奇？」史蒂夫一進門就發覺冬兵的不對勁，快步走到冬兵面前，蹲了下來伸出雙手放到冬兵的膝蓋上緊張的問道：「怎麼了？有哪裡不舒服嗎？」

並不知道冬兵剛才出去找過他，而且還聽到自己說出不會跟他結婚的宣言的史蒂夫，只是一臉擔心的望著冬兵。

冬兵低頭望著很明顯的正在擔心自己的史蒂夫，他不想讓史蒂夫有任何不必要的擔心，於是勉強的牽起了嘴角，輕聲說道：「……我沒事，只是有點悶……我們回家好嗎？」

史蒂夫雖然有些疑惑，但既然冬兵都這麼說了，他也只能點頭說好，站起身，對冬兵伸出了手，柔聲說道：「我們回家吧。」

握住了史蒂夫的手，在他的牽引之下冬兵站了起來，看著兩人相握的手，冬兵內心感到一陣刺痛。

史蒂夫手掌的溫暖也改變不了他剛才那句「在他沒有完全恢復記憶之前，我不會跟他求婚」像塊大石頭般壓在冬兵的心上的冰冷感受。

史蒂夫果然還是只要那個原本的巴奇，他不需要這個沒有記憶的冬日士兵。他一直都知道這一點的不是嗎？為什麼還要難過？

不需要，冬兵不需要這種心痛。事到如今他該做的只有一件事，為了史蒂夫，也為了肚子裡的孩子，他必須想辦法恢復記憶，抹殺名為冬兵的自己，讓真正的巴奇巴恩斯回到史蒂夫的身邊。

牽著冬兵的手走到門口，史蒂夫突然想起有一件事還沒問，於是停下腳步轉過身，對著布魯斯開口問道：「布魯斯，有件事想請教……如果用布條之類的稍微壓迫他的肚子會不會造成巴奇身體上的損害？」

「你是指束腹嗎？理論上來說不舒服是一定會的，但只要不會綁得太緊的話，短時間內應該不致於造成太大負擔。」

「娜塔莎？」接著布魯斯的解答的是東尼的挑眉詢問。

「是的，」史蒂夫點了點頭，將視線移到冬兵身上，加強了手中的力道，「巴奇懷孕這件事不能讓其他人知道。」

「我懂我懂，」東尼雙手抱胸大力的點頭，誇張的說道：「像巴奇那麼特殊的狀況，越少人知道越好。」

「謝謝你們。」史蒂夫對布魯斯他們露出笑容，道出真心的感謝。

東尼跟布魯斯互望一眼後朝史蒂夫他們揮了揮手，擠眉弄眼的說道：「不用客氣，朋友就是要互相幫忙嘛，以後我們有什麼事也會毫不客氣的找你幫忙的。」

「到時候我一定盡我所能的全力幫忙。」史蒂夫說完，朝兩人各自點了點頭，帶著冬兵走出了門口。

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

「這簡直就像是三流肥皂劇的劇情。」東尼望著賈維斯放出的畫面，頭痛的捏著自己皺起的雙眉之間。

目送史蒂夫跟冬兵離開之後，布魯斯向東尼提出關於冬兵異變的疑問，東尼聽了之後一邊想著該不會是巴奇不小心聽到史蒂夫剛剛說的不會跟他求婚的宣言了吧？一邊命賈維斯調出畫面。

事實證明還真的是這種發展。

盯著畫面中冬兵轉身搖搖晃晃的離去時的表情，東尼跟布魯斯這兩個外人看了也不免抱持著同情。

「我打賭巴恩斯不會說他聽到了什麼，也不會出口質問，只會一直悶在心裡。」東尼故意重重的攤開雙手嘆了很大一口氣。

布魯斯完全同意東尼的話，這兩個人都想得太多又互鑽牛角尖不把話說明白，雖然還不到讓浩克出現的地步，但布魯斯‧其實不是醫師‧班納博士感到有點生氣，正確來說是煩躁。

自從他住進史塔克大樓裡後除了偶爾幾次東尼又因為結婚的事情纏著他不放以外他已經很久沒那麼煩躁的心情了。

他很早就跟東尼說過，雖然他的確是個Omega，但在照射了珈瑪射線之後，伴隨著浩克的出現，布魯斯體內的Omega機能完全停擺，既無法生育也無法被標記，更不會產生性慾，所以基本上現在的他等於是無性別的存在。

他好幾次都說過希望身為史塔克企業繼承人、超級英雄鋼鐵人的東尼去找個真正的、完美得配得上他那個頂尖Alpha的Omega，而不是像自己一樣的不完整的怪物。

至於之後東尼說了什麼肉麻兮兮諸如我愛你所以我們之間不需要性之類的噁心話就不提了。

所以布魯斯多少能夠理解冬兵的心情，但因表達不清楚而造成的互相誤解又另當別論了。

「賈維斯。」布魯斯扶了扶眼鏡，對著空中呼喚。

「是，班納博士？」

「幫我搜尋情侶、不當的言語溝通、案例、解決。」

「好的。」

賈維斯說完後沒多久展開在布魯斯面前的畫面就顯示出了數以萬計的條目，可見不當的言語溝通時再是情侶最常見的問題之一。

還好他跟布魯斯都沒什麼溝通不良的問題，他們甚至還有只有他們兩個人才聽得懂的暗語呢。東尼一邊在心裡慶幸一邊看著布魯斯刷刷刷的瀏覽畫面上的內容。

大致瀏覽一下後，布魯斯默不吭聲的轉頭看向一旁的東尼。

「你有任何想法嗎？」東尼喝了一口咖啡。

布魯斯嘆了口氣：「有很多，但是最有效的方法還是必須他們自己坦誠彼此的心才行。」

東尼看著布魯斯，忍不住歪起嘴角笑道：「哇喔～看得出來你被他們弄得很煩。」

與東尼對望，布魯斯沉默了一會才開口說道：「……孩子都有了，而且明明雙方都愛著彼此，還在那自尋煩惱……我真擔心再那樣下去雙親的情緒會影響到胎兒。畢竟他們的狀況並不普通。」

「是啊是啊，真的不能同意你更多。」東尼不住的點頭，手中的咖啡差點灑了出來，他乾脆將咖啡放到桌上，望著布魯斯壓低聲音說道：「在他們自尋煩惱的同時，外面的威脅可是越來越迫切了。」

「……你是說神盾局還是九頭蛇？」布魯斯跟著壓低了音量。

「都是。」東尼說著攤開了手，「別說九頭蛇了，你覺得要是政府那些傢伙知道冬日士兵懷了美國隊長的孩子會怎麼想？曾經的九頭蛇的神秘殺手跟正義象徵的美國隊長？他媽什麼陰謀論都會冒出來，我幾乎都可以想像出那些人的嘴臉跟說詞了。」

東尼不以為然的撇撇嘴，老實說一開始他也不是很信任冬兵，但是這幾個月來他站在旁觀者的立場看著冬兵跟史蒂夫彼此之間的相處，他可以斷定冬兵根本不可能是什麼臥底，他就只是一個正努力從曾被洗腦控制以及劣質血清所帶來的後遺症中復健，卻又不小心懷孕的老冰棍而已。

所以冬兵的懷孕是一件只有他們四個人知道的秘密。

倒不是說他完全站在隊長跟冬兵的立場，只是比起曾經被冬兵射穿肚子的尼克與娜塔莎，東尼相信自己跟布魯斯可以相對客觀的幫助他們，畢竟他們跟冬兵可沒任何過節，對吧？

「……總之，我們也只能在能力所及的範圍內盡量幫忙，其他也只能靜觀其變。」說著，布魯斯拿起東尼放在桌上的咖啡，喝了一口後遞到東尼面前。

接過布魯斯手上的咖啡，東尼笑了笑，將嘴唇放在布魯斯喝過的部位上，輕聲說道：「是啊，你說的沒錯。」然後一口飲盡。

「這咖啡還真甜。」東尼舔了舔嘴唇。

「是嗎？我倒覺得有點苦。」

布魯斯說完，兩人目光相對同時露出笑容。

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

「巴奇，待會娜塔莎就要來了。」

面對史蒂夫的提醒，低著頭冬兵的視線停留在手中的書本上，只用鼻音作出了「嗯。」的一聲回應。

史蒂夫望著冬兵，心裡又一次浮現出這兩天來看著冬兵的舉動時感受到的疑惑。

自從兩天前他們從史塔克大樓回來後冬兵的樣子就有些不對勁，他幾乎不跟史蒂夫的眼神相對了，只要有空就埋首於書中，即使史蒂夫想要跟他說些什麼，他也不太搭理，雖是如此冬兵手上那本安徒生童話卻彷彿永遠看不完。

史蒂夫仔細觀察過，冬兵這幾天雖然打開了書但幾乎都停留在某一頁沒有進展，代表了冬兵其實根本沒有認真的在閱讀，他只是將眼球停在書上放空，腦裡不知道在煩惱些什麼。

這兩天冬兵的異狀讓史蒂夫一直在思考著要不要開口詢問冬兵，但他又怕冬兵是不是想起了什麼關於巴奇的記憶，所以才不想同自己說話。史蒂夫考慮了很久，決定等到今天娜塔莎來訪完回去後再好好的跟冬兵談一談。

但現在更重要的是，史蒂夫看著冬兵，開口提出請求，「我希望你可以綁上這個。」

終於將視線從書上移開，冬兵看過去，史蒂夫雙手上拉著一條束腹帶。

想起兩天前史蒂夫問過布魯斯的話，冬兵無言的站了起來，伸手解開了自己上衣的鈕扣，將上衣脫到了沙發上後，從史蒂夫手中接過那條帶子。

「巴奇……」史蒂夫想要幫忙，但他又怕自己力到控制不好會弄疼或弄傷冬兵，於是只能乾著急的站在一旁看著冬兵將束腹帶綁在自己隆起的肚子上。

看著冬兵皺著眉用力的綁緊了帶子，額頭冒出了些許的汗珠，史蒂夫忍不住伸出手透過束腹帶在他的肚子上輕輕的撫摸，不捨的問：「你還好嗎？」

冬兵覺得肚子上的壓迫感讓他有點想吐，但他只是搖了搖頭什麼都沒說，史蒂夫看上去有點緊張，想必是因為娜塔莎待會的來訪，所以他不應該再說些什麼增加史蒂夫的負擔。

這幾天他一直思考著要如何才能恢復記憶，回到那個史蒂夫深愛著的巴奇，但他手邊並沒有關於巴奇的資料，在美國隊長的展覽上看到的簡介已是他所僅知的全部，也許他該去一趟布魯克林看看，而那至少也得等生完孩子再說了。

邊在心裡想著，冬兵穿上了史蒂夫替他準備的寬大的衣服，這樣一來他的外表都跟一般的正常男人沒什麼兩樣，沒有人會看出他其實已經懷孕了五個月。

過了一個小時後的下午兩點，準時響起的門鈴宣告了娜塔莎的來訪。

「你好，羅傑斯，好久不見。」

「你好，娜塔莎。」

一進門跟史蒂夫打完招呼後娜塔莎就將注意力放到了坐在客廳沙發上只有頭轉過來盯著他們看的冬兵。

「巴恩斯，最近過得還好嗎？」

冬兵點了點頭，看著娜塔莎朝著自己走過來，以及跟在她後面盯著的史蒂夫。

冬兵知道史蒂夫對娜塔莎總是抱持著防備，不希望她跟冬兵太靠近，冬兵也知道原因有私人因素跟官方理由－－娜塔莎是神盾局的特工人員，而且冬兵曾經射傷過她，在她的胸口及肚子上留下了無法磨滅的傷疤，雖然冬兵並不記得。

五個月多前娜塔莎第一次來訪，也算是第一次跟冬兵正式見面時她就開門見山的對著冬兵掀起自己的上衣，指著那處彈孔說道：「我得要多謝你讓我從此遠離比基尼。」

望著那處並沒有印象，但確實是由自己所造成的傷疤，冬兵臉上露出愧疚的表情輕聲回道：「抱歉。」

他還記得當時娜塔莎像是要看出一個洞那樣的盯著自己看，最後只是拍了拍一直站在一旁的史蒂夫的肩膀，歪起嘴角笑道：「恭喜你找回老朋友。」

「我猜他一定沒有跟你說。」娜塔莎停在冬兵面前，望了他一會後突然開口打斷了冬兵的回想，而且用的是俄語。

「你知道他們正在找你嗎？」

沒想到娜塔莎會說俄語的冬兵愣了一下後馬上反射性的用俄語回道：「找我？他們？」

「你的老東家，九頭蛇。」

望著眼前突然用俄語交談的兩人，史蒂夫剛開始還傻愣著，在聽到了九頭蛇這個他無比熟悉又厭惡的單字後皺起眉，一手搭在娜塔莎的肩上，問道：「娜塔莎？你在跟巴奇說那件事嗎？」

娜塔莎看了史蒂夫一眼，改回英語，「羅傑斯，有些事不要隱瞞會比較好，特別是像你跟巴恩斯那麼特殊的立場，你們最應該做的就是對彼此坦承以對，才能一同面對所有的威脅。」

「威脅？」史蒂夫反問中警戒的語氣比起娜塔莎的話更讓冬兵心裡一凜。

「原本這幾個月來巴恩斯的表現都很不錯，上面也沒太過問，但是，」娜塔莎將視線移到冬兵身上，「這幾個禮拜開始九頭蛇的殘黨出現在你們家附近，而有人懷疑這跟巴恩斯有關。」

「不，不可能！先不說巴奇不可能那麼做！」在冬兵做出任何回應前史蒂夫就顯得有些激動的否定，「巴奇幾乎沒有出門，就算出門也都有我陪著，他沒有機會去做你們想像中的那種事！」

「不用太激動，懷疑是我們這一行的基本美德，羅傑斯。」娜塔莎不疾不徐的說道，「所有的事情都有各種可能性，人也不可能只有一面，抱持著懷疑是很合理的，他畢竟曾經是九頭蛇的殺手。」

史蒂夫握緊了拳頭，但很快就鬆了開來，他明白娜塔莎的意思，他也很清楚娜塔莎說的完全合理，但是，那是巴奇啊，是比任何人都抱持著正義與熱血的巴奇，即使沒有記憶，不被控制的狀況下巴奇是不可能會跟九頭蛇有任何勾結的。

「我了解，同時我還是必須要說，你們的思慮只會是錯誤的，巴奇不可能再跟九頭蛇有任何關連。」

茫然的看著眼前兩人的談論，冬兵沒想到過九頭蛇會尋找他，畢竟當初他等於是被拋棄的狀態下被史蒂夫撿回來的，他一直認為那是因為他任務失敗，或者他們都以為冬兵當時死在了母艦上。

無論如何事到如今冬兵都不可能再回去，雖然不是很詳細，因為史蒂夫他們對冬兵實際遭受的殘酷待遇處處有所保留，但他還是從史蒂夫他們那裏得知了一些關於過去在他身上發生過的事，也知道他們一直都在利用他來做些邪惡又骯髒的勾當。

他不願意再那麼做，他寧願死也不想再回去。

「……我不想回去。」冬兵低頭喃喃的說著的語氣像是憤怒又像是恐懼的顫抖著。

史蒂夫跟娜塔莎望向冬兵，一個眼中帶著心疼一個眼中帶著理解。

「我知道，」娜塔莎比了個我了解的手勢，「我個人也相信巴恩斯應該沒有跟九頭蛇有所連繫，畢竟知道曾經被如此對待誰還會想再回去？但這卻是一個很明顯的把柄。」

看看史蒂夫又看看冬兵，娜塔莎沉默了一會，才下定決心開口：「我只能說，九頭蛇是個威脅沒錯，但你們的敵人不只九頭蛇……別讓他們有任何機會，他們要把一個人從世界上抹消掉是很輕而易舉的事，即使是超級英雄也一樣。」

娜塔莎話中的含意讓冬兵震驚的瞪大雙眼，但史蒂夫沒有太大反應只是嚴肅的點了點頭。

「……我知道，謝謝妳願意提醒我們。」

史蒂夫是真心的感謝娜塔莎。他知道這些消息肯定是娜塔莎自己私底下透露給他們，基於同為復仇者聯盟一員的戰友情誼。

「我會回報一切正常，我不管你們是否真的只是朋友那麼簡單，羅傑斯。」娜塔莎右手叉著腰間，看看注意力都只放在冬兵身上的史蒂夫歪起嘴角笑道：「如果他是你唯一曾經僅有的，那麼別再讓他輕易掉出你的手中。」

「……謝謝妳，娜塔莎。」史蒂夫再次深深的向眼前的夥伴致上謝意。

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

送走娜塔莎之後，關上房門史蒂夫即刻轉身望向冬兵，深刻的皺起了眉心，對冬兵說道：「我們暫時不適合再住在這裡了，」說著他從褲子口袋裡拿起了手機，撥通了一個號碼，「雖然總是麻煩東尼他們很不好意思，但我們目前能信任的只有他跟布魯斯。」

冬兵點了點頭，他了解史蒂夫的意思，剛才娜塔莎說的話讓冬兵感到很不安，如果說他的存在極有可能會成為史蒂夫的弱點，那麼他能做的就是聽從史蒂夫的安排，不要再徒增他的煩惱。

「喂，你好，東尼？」

聽到史蒂夫的將事情一五一十的說出，東尼二話不說的就答應了讓史蒂夫跟冬兵暫時借住在史塔克大樓的請求，還主動提出可以由鋼鐵人親自空中接送，但史蒂夫拒絕了，他很感謝東尼的好意，不過那樣太麻煩他了，而且未免太引人注目，他們－－特別是冬兵現在最需要的就是盡可能的低調。

所以史蒂夫決定還是一如往常的騎著他的重機載著冬兵一同前往史塔克大樓。

他們簡單的收拾了一些衣物、隨身用品，以及冬兵看了一半的安徒生童話後，由於大概暫時不會回來，所以史蒂夫將所有的電氣插頭都拔除，保險開關關閉後，帶著兩人份的行李走到門口，看向身旁的冬兵，微微一笑。

「巴奇，外面會冷你穿太少了，這條圍巾你披著吧。」說著，史蒂夫已經替冬兵圍上了一條紅色的圍巾。

冬兵凝視著史蒂夫臉上溫暖的笑容，跟著露出了微笑，他覺得自己可以為眼前的這張笑臉做任何事，不需任何理由。

坐上史蒂夫的重機後，環抱著史蒂夫的腰，冬兵坐在後座，路上的強風吹得圍巾不斷往後飛揚

還好剛才出門前有讓巴奇戴著圍巾。一邊在心裡慶幸的想著，史蒂夫朝史塔克大樓奔馳。

突然之間，一聲刺耳的槍聲突兀的在街頭響起，史蒂夫警覺的停下重機，跟冬兵一同望向槍響的來源。

一陣騷動從街道的另一邊傳來，一群民眾爭先恐後的從一家高級餐廳裡衝了出來，史蒂夫跟冬兵對望了一眼，將重機停在路邊，取下安全帽，舉起盾牌面對騷動的位置，然後轉頭對冬兵說道：「巴奇，你在這裡等我一下，我去看看情況馬上就回來。」

冬兵本來想說我跟你一起去，但轉念一想，他現在跟史蒂夫那麼表示，對方多半不願意，兩人一來一往之下恐怕會有不少時間被浪費掉，於是冬兵只是點了點頭，直看到史蒂夫走進餐廳後才跟著史蒂夫的腳步走了過去。

還沒靠近自動門冬兵就聽見裡頭傳來激動的吼叫、小女孩的哭叫以及母親的哀求。

「不准過來，站在門口！」

「放下那個小女孩。」

冬兵聽到史蒂夫的聲音，往前又走了幾步，停在不顯眼的路樹陰影處，觀察著室內的狀況。

透過透明的玻璃門他可以看見裡頭的景象，四、五個黑衣人舉著槍對準了幾個蹲在地上嚇得發抖的男男女女，而其中站在中間的一個比較高瘦的男人單手抱著一個黑髮的小女孩，一把AK47的槍口居然就這麼抵在女孩的太陽穴上。

冬兵想起這幾天在新聞上看到的恐怖分子脅持人質，恐怕他們現在遭遇到的就是。

但是，冬兵看著史蒂夫的背影，他正全神貫注於眼前的恐怖分子，並沒注意到身後的冬兵，恐怖分子也是，他們大概沒想到會遇上美國隊長，個個動搖的很厲害，特別是領隊的，他們的注意力都被舉著盾牌突然現身的史蒂夫羅傑斯給吸引過去，沒有任何人會認為站在門外，頭上戴著毛線帽穿著笨重的絨毛大衣圍著紅色圍巾的棕髮青年其實是個訓練有素的殺人兵器。

瞄向周遭聚過來看熱鬧的民眾，有不少都正在打手機報警，看樣子警察很快就會趕來，冬兵判斷應該不需要他出手幫忙，這種狀況史蒂夫一個人可以應付得來，冬兵跟史蒂夫對峙過，他很清楚史蒂夫的實力，甚至不用等到警察抵達。

但是他聽到了女孩的哭救聲。

「媽媽！」小女孩在恐怖份子手中驚駭的哭喊著，一心只盼望著母親會來救她。

「瑪琳！」黑色捲髮的女性滿臉恐懼與驚慌的跪在地上，盡管被槍瞄準著自身，明明害怕得渾身發抖，卻還是不斷哀求著：「求求你！我可以！讓我做人質！放了她！拜託你先生！」

那想必就是女孩的母親，而且－－冬兵將視線移到了那名女性的大肚子上－－還是一名孕婦，這很糟糕，冬兵有種必須做點什麼的衝動。

冬兵看到了史蒂夫的手肘往後移了幾公分，肌肉收縮，隨時準備出手。

劍拔弩張的氣氛在那位女性激動的叫著女孩的名字，朝脅持著女孩的恐怖分子撲上前去的時候暴發開來，幾乎是同時間，史蒂夫的盾牌就拋了過去，打中了調轉槍枝想要射擊女性的恐怖分子的頭。

而下一瞬間冬兵也跟著衝了進去，掠過了史蒂夫身邊，在史蒂夫驚訝的瞪大雙眼的視線以及倒抽了一口冷氣的吸氣聲中，舉起左手用力搥了抱著女孩的恐怖分子的胸口一拳，胸骨碎裂造成的劇痛讓恐怖分子彎下腰，手一鬆，女孩順勢跌入了張開雙手迎接她的冬兵懷裡。

旁邊另外兩名恐怖分子被突如其來的狀況嚇了一跳，等他們將槍口對準了冬兵的時候，史蒂夫已經飛快的衝到了冬兵的身旁，舉起盾擋住了子彈，接著往前扔出盾牌，同時解決了他們。

「快走。」看著史蒂夫的背影，冬兵將嚇壞了的小女孩塞到一旁驚魂未定的母親懷裡，小聲的對他們說完後，彎腰撿起那個剛剛被他打了一拳還倒在地上摀著胸口慘叫的恐怖份子的步槍，瞄準了他的頭。

「巴奇！」從眼角餘光看到冬兵舉槍的模樣，史蒂夫忍不住轉過身舉起右手，「別殺他，警察很快就會到，把他們交給警方處理。」

冬兵看了史蒂夫一眼，心裡有點受傷，他原本就沒打算要殺人，舉槍是為了示警以及讓人質能順利逃脫，但很顯然的，史蒂夫潛意識裡就認為冬兵會殺人，不然他不會特別出聲制止。

但冬兵什麼都沒說，只是點了點頭，看到母親跟女孩逃出門口後就將槍放下，看著史蒂夫把那些恐怖分子綁在一起。

剛綁好，史蒂夫站起身望向冬兵，兩人還沒來得及跟彼此說些什麼，警察就趕到了現場。他們看到事情已經被解決，而且打倒恐怖分子的還是便裝的美國隊長，馬上就感激並緊張的行禮，向他們的英雄敬上感謝。

鬆了一口氣的史蒂夫對警察們回了個禮後說道：「那麼剩下的交給你們，我跟朋友有急事必須先行離開。」

「是的！非常感謝美國隊長的熱心助人！」

在警察們的感謝聲中冬兵跟著史蒂夫的腳步往門外走去。

踏出門口的時候，兩人都因刺眼的陽光而瞇起了雙眼，忽然間不遠處一棟大樓的樓頂上稍縱即逝的閃光讓冬兵皺起了眉頭，緊接著下一瞬間他推開了史蒂夫。

「巴奇？！」

咻的一聲，一枚子彈擊中了身後的玻璃窗，巨大的碎裂聲掩蓋住了史蒂夫的叫聲，他轉身將冬兵擁在懷中，兩人同時看向子彈來源的位置，然後對望了一眼。

「巴奇你沒事吧？」史蒂夫焦急的上下打量著冬兵，冬兵搖了搖頭，看到警察圍上前來很快地將圍巾調整了一下位置拉高到嘴上，退開來站到了史蒂夫的身後。

「隊長！你跟你的朋友都沒事吧？」幾個警察圍了過來緊張的詢問。

「沒事，不用擔心……你們最好趕緊派一些人過去查查是誰。」

「知道了，隊長！」

在一片混亂跟滿地的玻璃碎片中史蒂夫沒辦法仔細去看，越來越多人圍了上來，再加上不知名的敵人－－他甚至不敢判斷剛才狙擊他們的是不是九頭蛇－－史蒂夫現在只想趕緊把冬兵帶離現場，藏在史塔克大樓裡。

在載著冬兵飆向史塔克大樓的一路上史蒂夫都感到自己的心臟不停凸地跳動，莫名的有著很不好的預感，而且一想起剛才冬兵隻身赤手空拳的衝向恐怖分子的畫面他就覺得自己心臟差點就要停止了。

憋了一會後他實在無法不開口質問：「……巴奇，你剛才為什麼要那麼做？你不是答應我要等我回來？」

冬兵沒回答，史蒂夫還是自顧自的說下去。

「我知道剛剛那樣的場景讓你無法忍著不去幫忙，但你要知道你現在不是一個人的身體……那樣貿然的衝上前去非常的危險你知道嗎？」史蒂夫邊說邊自嘲的想著，就算冬兵沒有懷孕他也無法讓冬兵去做任何冒險的事，即使他完全了解這只是他太過於自我的保護慾望。

「……答應我，別再做那麼危險的事。」

冬兵還是沒回答，好一會後才將頭靠在史蒂夫背上輕輕的點了點頭。

當他們終於抵達了史塔克大樓時，大樓的主人就站在門口迎接他們。

「嘿，你們不是說要低調嗎？現在新聞上都在報導你們擊退了挾持餐廳客人的恐怖分子的事。」

看著史蒂夫把車停下，東尼像似在抱怨又像是在稱讚的半開玩笑說道：「你知道他們都在揣測那個美國隊長的朋友究竟是誰嗎？還好巴奇包得像個俄羅斯娃娃一樣，不然不管是被認出他是巴奇巴恩斯還是冬日士兵都很麻煩。」

「我們知道，但是情況緊急，不得不出手幫忙。」史蒂夫邊說邊拿起行李，對著東尼說道：「這一段時間要打擾你了。」

「進來吧。」東尼擺出了歡迎的手勢，看著史蒂夫跟冬兵走進大門裡。

「你說記者啥時會圍到我這裡來？」東尼邊帶著史蒂夫跟冬兵走在走廊上，邊說，然後沒等回答，將視線移到一直安靜走在身後的冬兵，挑起了眉。

「你應該知道我這棟大樓裡有全自動空調吧，巴奇？你那一身外套大衣還有圍巾都可以拿下來了，雖然保暖很重要可也別悶壞啦，而且我看著也覺得好熱。」

看著東尼跟史蒂夫，冬兵停下了腳步。抓住脖子上的圍巾，在內心掙扎。

他知道一旦取下圍巾後會發生什麼事，他不想讓史蒂夫他們擔心，但眼看著他是無法再瞞下去了，於是他一咬牙鬆開了脖子上的圍巾。

一看到冬兵解開圍巾後的畫面，東尼跟史蒂夫的表情全部僵在臉上。

「老天爺！」東尼驚叫一聲，指著冬兵像是看到什麼怪物一樣臉色慘白，「你這是什麼回事！？」

史蒂夫手上的行李碰的一聲掉落到地上，眼前的景象讓他心臟就像要停止跳動般的縮緊，張大了嘴卻連一聲巴奇都喊不出來。

他只是看著冬兵的上半身被染成了紅色的，範圍還在擴張。

冬兵的脖子上有個小洞不斷在冒血，雖然冬兵試圖用手遮住，但依然有血從那處傷口以及嘴中流出。

其實剛才推開史蒂夫時的槍擊他並沒有閃避過去，那枚子彈透過圍巾貫穿了冬兵的咽喉處。因為是貫穿而過，所以冬兵並沒有感到很痛，為了怕史蒂夫發現他將圍巾拉高至嘴巴的位置，由於圍巾是紅色的就算吸了流出的血也不會太顯眼，而且他穿得太厚了，血被大衣給掩蓋著，所以一路上史蒂夫居然都沒發現。

看到眼前兩人無比震驚的模樣，冬兵左手抓著兀自滴著血的紅色圍巾抵在喉嚨上，右手遮著自己的嘴，有些不知所措的想要開口說我很好，但他無法說出任何一句話，他現在滿口都是腥羶的鐵鏽味，弄得他很不舒服。

首先回過神的是東尼，他邊大叫著快送醫院邊大聲命令賈維斯呼叫救護車，像是被喚醒，史蒂夫馬上跟著衝上前去，一手用力壓在冬兵脖子上那處血流不止的部位，焦急的喊著：「救護車太慢了，我帶他去醫院！」

史蒂夫知道這一去，之前隱瞞那麼久的事勢必會曝光，但這已經不是隱瞞不隱瞞的問題了，冬兵的狀況必須要盡快急救，而史塔克大樓雖然緊急治療小傷小病沒有問題，但像現在這樣那麼嚴重的傷可沒有辦法處理。

「等等，有個更快的方法！」東尼大叫，以迅雷不及掩耳的速度變身成鋼鐵人後，抱起冬兵，對史蒂夫喊道：「我先帶他去醫院，你隨後跟上！」

「巴奇……別怕，你不會有事的……不會的……」史蒂夫想要用笑容安撫冬兵，但他臉上扭曲的表情比哭還難看。

他剛才過來的一路上跟冬兵廢話的同時冬兵正在流血，冬兵不是不想回答，他是沒有辦法回答，而自己卻什麼都沒察覺到還在想他在鬧脾氣，史蒂夫簡直想殺了自己。

「壓住你自己的傷口！巴奇！」東尼驚慌的喊著，抱著冬兵往醫院的方向快速飛去。

壓著自己的傷口，冬兵透過東尼的肩膀望著史蒂夫臉色慘白的模樣，想要出聲安慰他，想要說，不用擔心我不會有事。但他無法開口，只能在東尼的懷抱中看著迅速遠離的史蒂夫依然不斷像是跳針般喃喃重覆著安慰的話語。

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

送到醫院去後的結果，史蒂夫不得不主動連繫神盾局，做為一個已陣亡七十多年的『死人』，要不是神盾局即時恢復了巴奇巴恩斯的身分，冬兵無法正式在醫院接受治療。

於此同時冬兵的真實身分以及他懷了美國隊長孩子的事實自然而然的跟著曝光。

於是神盾局知道了美國隊長跟冬日士兵的關係不只不單純，冬兵居然還懷上了美國隊長的孩子，這簡直天大的醜聞，他們更發現了原來美國隊長也是會說謊的，為了私人的感情。

很快的，他們將冬兵安排在高級的單人病房裡，並派了多名特工人員站在門外，美其名曰保護實則是監視。

面對外界的質疑聲浪，史蒂夫沒做任何回應，他這幾天只是守在冬兵的病床前，即使冬兵已經甦醒了，接踵而來的卻是更糟糕的惡耗。

冬兵的傷勢其實沒有視覺上看起來那麼嚴重，肚子裡的孩子也並無大礙，只是子彈貫穿了他的咽喉，雖然沒卡彈也沒殘留碎片，但燒灼傷重傷了喉嚨周圍的肌肉，連帶也破壞了聲帶兩側的神經，所以冬兵喪失了說話的能力。

也就是說冬兵成為了啞巴。

唯一慶幸的是，由於冬兵的特殊體質，以後或許能夠重新恢復說話的能力。

望著冬兵脖子上層層的紗布，史蒂夫很自責很心疼，這一切都是他的不注意造成的，他顫抖著聲音安慰冬兵，卻更像是在說自己聽。

「巴奇，不用擔心，這只是暫時的，我會陪著你，你什麼都不用擔心。」

史蒂夫握著冬兵的手微微顫抖，冬兵想對他說：是的，我不擔心，所以你也不用擔心。但是他沒辦法說出口，只能看著史蒂夫點了點頭。

「隊長。」就在此時，一個穿著黑色西裝的男人走了進來，看了床上的冬兵一眼後，對史蒂夫說道：「局長在外面等你。」

史蒂夫看一下那個男人，說道：「我知道了，請稍等一下。」接著又將視線轉回冬兵身上，原本就握著的手更加用力，柔聲說道：「我離開一下，你什麼都不用擔心，我馬上就回來。」

冬兵點了點頭，對史蒂夫露出微笑，史蒂夫也跟著笑了起來，然後站起身朝門口走去，走出房門前又再回頭看了冬兵一眼，兩人再度相視而笑。

然而一步出病房門口，史蒂夫臉上的表情也跟著消失，冷眼看著門外重重的包圍網，全都是神盾局的特工人員。

站在他們前面，才剛重新赴任的神盾局局長一身深色的大衣，雙手背在身後，望著史蒂夫，開口說道：「方便借一步說話嗎？羅傑斯隊長。」

史蒂夫知道尼克要說的必定是跟冬兵有關的事，他也剛好需要就這件事表達他的立場，於是無言的點了點頭，跟著尼克的腳步往外走去。

史蒂夫不知道的是，當他跟著尼克離開的同時，娜塔莎跟克林特正配備著武器走進了冬兵的病房裡。

「嗨，巴恩斯，還好嗎？」

娜塔莎似笑非笑的看著躺在病床上的冬兵。

「沒想到你竟然懷了隊長的孩子，這可真是個意外的驚喜，是不？」

而冬兵只是望著她，臉上沒有任何表情。

 

 

＿＿＿

 

破萬字了最想寫的還沒寫到……

 

因為好想快點把虐虐的劇情走掉好讓孩子們出場但目測大概至少還要再虐個兩話……  
然後又想到今天是冬至，所以放個微妙的彩蛋？而且對話中還不小心劇透了日後的發展XD

八年後的一家四口，有興趣再往下移吧

 

＿

 

八年後的一個普通冬夜。

「你們還沒睡？」巴奇跟史蒂夫睡前照例來到孩子們的房間要給他們一個晚安吻，卻看到縮成一團的布團跟一旁不知所措的小史蒂夫。

看到他的雙親小史蒂夫像是遇到救星般的眼神一亮。

「爸爸、爹地。」小史蒂夫指著在縮在布團裡氣嘟了嘴的小詹姆斯對巴奇說道：「巴奇睡前看了書，現在氣得睡不著。」

「氣得睡不著？」

聽見小史蒂夫那麼說，巴奇跟史蒂夫對望了一眼。他們家這個大兒子很少會生氣，氣到睡不著更是稀奇，他們還記得上次他那麼生氣是兩年前在東尼跟布魯斯的婚禮上得知親兄弟不能結婚時氣到當場大哭時的事了。

「詹姆斯。」史蒂夫走向在被窩裡縮成一團的小詹姆斯，看著他鼓著雙頰像隻花栗鼠的模樣忍住笑意，拍了拍他的背問道：「有沒有興趣說說看你看了什麼氣成這樣？」

「……野天鵝。」小詹姆斯悶悶的聲音從被窩中傳到史蒂夫跟巴奇的耳裡，兩人內心同時一驚，互相對望，剎那間許多記憶在兩人交錯的視線中閃過。

小詹姆斯憤憤不平的握緊拳頭叫道：「我不懂那個公主為什麼那麼輕易就原諒國王了！就因為公主沒辦法說話他就相信別人的話要燒死公主耶！太過分了！」

巴奇想著過去發生過的事，手放在棉被上輕輕撫拍，低聲說道：「公主當然會原諒國王，因為她愛他，比自己生命還愛……因為她太愛國王了，即使內心受了傷，想跟他在一起的心還是比什麼都強烈。」

巴奇嘴裡像是回答自己的兒子，但眼神卻深深的望著史蒂夫。

「……我相信那個國王一定非常的懊悔為什麼當初沒有相信公主直到最後，就算公主原諒了他，他也一定不會原諒自己。」史蒂夫也深深的望著巴奇，露出微笑，「放心吧，詹姆斯，國王虧欠公主的他會用他一輩子來補償。」

「真的？」小詹姆斯伸出頭不太確定的問道。

「真的。」巴奇點了點頭，一樣望著史蒂夫露出微笑：「他會的，而且他一定說到做到。」

「好吧，既然這樣我就原諒國王。」

史蒂夫愣了一下，打從心底笑了出來，揉了揉小詹姆斯柔軟的棕髮輕聲說道：「謝謝你。」

「為什麼爹地要謝謝我？」小詹姆斯一臉意外的眨了眨眼。

「嗯，為什麼呢～？」巴奇故意拉長了聲音，一臉壞笑的看著史蒂夫，「也許他是在代替國王跟你說謝謝。」

「？？為什麼爹地要代替國王？」

史蒂夫臉上表情複雜的苦笑著，「以後我會跟你們說的，現在先睡吧，已經很晚了。」

他們在兩個孩子的臉頰上各印下一個晚安吻，幫他們蓋好被子，道聲晚安並把燈跟門關上後，無言的走回自己的房間。

「……其實公主也要負起很大責任。」回到房間並關上房門後，巴奇突然開口說道，「什麼都不說，委屈都放在心裡，國王也無從得知一切。」

史蒂夫轉過身，與巴奇相望，用雙手將巴奇的雙手捧在掌心中，「但是公主是不得已的，他沒辦法說話，又為了保護肚子裡的孩子跟國王，把自己弄的遍體麟傷。」

巴奇明知史蒂夫指的是什麼，他還是裝糊塗，「……你在說什麼，故事裡哪來肚子裡的孩子……」但還沒說完就被史蒂夫突如其來的強力擁抱打斷。

史蒂夫緊緊抱住巴奇，在他耳邊愧疚又深情的說道：「謝謝你巴奇，謝謝你願意原諒我……謝謝你還願意愛我。」

「……你到底在說什麼，傻小子。」巴奇拍了拍史蒂夫的背，安撫著他的聲音十分柔和，「你從來沒有對不起我過……當所有人，包括我自己都不相信我時只有你從頭到尾都堅定不移的站在我這裡……是我自己沒有勇氣，推開了你的手。」

「巴奇……」史蒂夫將頭埋在巴奇的頸項間，無意識的加強了擁抱的力道像是生怕懷中的人從他手中消失，懇求又像是命令的低聲說道：「答應我……不管是為了什麼理由，永遠不要再那麼做。」

「……我答應你。」巴奇抓著史蒂夫的背，閉上雙眼輕輕的笑了起來。

 

 

＿＿＿

 

小詹姆斯會那麼生氣大概是由於還在肚子裡時就貼身感受到巴奇的受盡委屈（所以說胎教很重要啊（咦）

祝大家冬至快樂XD

 

＿＿＿

 

 

 

ＴＢＣ


	9. Chapter 9

九

 

 

史蒂夫跟著尼克走到盡頭得一個小房間裡，那是為了不願意離冬兵太遠的美國隊長而特地在同個樓層裡清理出來的小型會客室。

尼克示意將其他神盾局人員待在門外，只有史蒂夫跟他兩人一前一後走了進去，在把門關上後，兩人在房間內無言的對峙。

尼克的單眼一瞬不瞬的注視著史蒂夫，而史蒂夫也並不退縮，他回望著尼克，做好心理準備等待他接下去可能會說出的任何一句話。

比如說關於他跟冬兵之間發生的事、肚子裡的孩子、大街上的恐怖攻擊騷動，或是他違反了他跟美國政府與神盾局的秘密協定一事。

「……我很遺憾巴恩斯中士喪失了語言能力。」

然而出乎史蒂夫意料之外，尼克開口卻是先對冬兵的身體狀況作出關心，而且他還叫他巴恩斯中士，這讓史蒂夫有些訝異，但他還是很快做出冷靜的回應：「是，不過醫生也說過了，而且我相信雖然他現在暫時無法說話，但總有一天會恢復。」

聽了史蒂夫的話尼克微一仰起下巴，將雙手背在身後，「他受傷的原因，是關於稍早前在雲頓餐廳發生的恐怖攻擊事件，但不是在事件當中受傷，而是在你們將要離開時被遠方的狙擊手擊中……」

說著，尼克盯著史蒂夫的眼睛，壓低了聲調，「你不覺得一切太過巧合了？」

「……你這話什麼意思？」史蒂夫眉頭皺了一下。

「美國隊長，史蒂夫羅傑斯……」但尼克沒有正面回應史蒂夫的疑問，只是突然的對史蒂夫定了罪名，「你背叛了我們對你的信任。」

史蒂夫沒做出任何反應，除了在內心裡感到有一絲愧疚以外。

因為他比誰都知道尼克說的是事實。他當初與美國政府與神盾局達成的協議中包括了將冬兵身上發生的近況都清楚的呈報上去。

尼克他們也清楚多少會有所隱藏，但他們絕沒想到隱藏的事實是那麼的令人震驚。

「你讓那個九頭蛇的兵器爬上你的床，還讓他有了你的種，我想他們教導冬兵誘惑男人的招數應該很不簡單？能夠讓美國隊長被他迷得神魂顛倒。」

「不准那麼說他！他現在並不是九頭蛇的兵器！他是巴奇巴恩斯！」明知道尼克說得那麼難聽的用意是為了激怒自己，史蒂夫還是忍不住怒吼：「而且事情並不是你說的那樣！」

史蒂夫緊握著拳頭，雙眼直盯著尼克。

「巴奇從來沒做出你說的那種事！什麼誘惑……是我！是我不顧他的意願，對喪失了記憶的他……劣質血清在他身上造成了嚴重的後遺症，他會不斷反覆的發燒，能夠抑止他的高熱症狀的只有我身上的超級血清！」

雖然聽上去很像是藉口，但史蒂夫還是繼續往下替冬兵解釋道：「所以他必須借由跟我……讓我的體液跟他的融合在一起才足以緩和他的症狀……他會懷孕是個意外，一切都是我的不注意，跟巴奇完全沒有任何關係。」

「……我很高興你這次並沒有隱瞞。」

冷靜聽完史蒂夫激動的解釋完，尼克才娓娓道出：「我事先詢問過史塔克跟班納，他們說的就跟你說的一樣……當然，或許你們事先套好過，所以我有先讓這間醫院我信任的醫生檢查過巴恩斯中士的狀況，而結果就如同你們所說的，就這一點，我選擇相信你們。」

「尼克……」

「我也為剛才無禮的失言道歉。不過你為何不去試著想，這可能一切都是九頭蛇的陰謀？他們明知劣質血清會造成的後果，卻從來不去做處理？」

史蒂夫眉頭抽蓄了一下，但表面上沒有太大的變化。

「據班納提起過，冬兵的檔案裡有提過他剛被抓去時，已經懷過你的孩子。」

懷過這句話勾起了史蒂夫的傷感與憤怒，讓他再度握緊了拳頭。

「而事實上，九頭蛇的殘黨開始在你們家四周出沒也是在確知巴恩斯中士懷孕之後的事，關於這個時間點，你不覺得很巧合？」

瞄了史蒂夫手背上浮起的青筋一眼，尼克繼續問道：「即使巴恩斯中士自己毫不知情，或許九頭蛇有什麼方法能夠偵測到也說不一定。你仔細思考一下，隊長，就算當時再混亂，那些傢伙會就這麼任由他們的資產就那樣倒在他們的秘密基地裡而不去做回收？」

尼克看到史蒂夫臉上的表情有些動搖，繼續往下說：「恐怕他們早就知道你跟巴恩斯中士的關係不尋常，因此想要利用這一次機會，等到他們的情況穩定後再一次回收，這樣一來不只原本的冬日士兵，還包括了他肚子裡所擁有的，流著兩個超級士兵血液的胎兒。」

說完，尼克看了臉色慘白的史蒂夫一眼，補上一句：「還是一對雙胞胎。」

史蒂夫面無血色的僵在當場。

他從來沒想過有這種可能性……不，他不是沒想過，他只是下意識的迴避了這個可能性。

「目前雖然我們已經在給媒體施壓，估計也瞞不了多久，只要有一家不怕死的報導出來，很快的全世界都將知道這件事，知道他們敬愛的美國精神象徵與九頭蛇的殺人兵器……」

「他是被迫的！」史蒂夫情緒再度激昂起來，血再度衝上他的臉頰，「不管是被改造成殺手，還是懷孕……他都不是出於自願！」

冬兵身上所發生的一切遭遇全都是被強迫壓在他身上的，而這全都是史蒂夫的錯。

一開始就是因為他沒能抓住巴奇的手，讓他受了那麼多年的苦難，再後來，又是史蒂夫在不應該的狀況下讓冬兵懷了他的孩子。

極端來說，如果他當時選擇墮胎，就不會出現如今這種情況。

但是當時的他真的很開心，就只是很高興，很驚喜。

因為那是他跟巴奇的孩子，流著他最愛的人跟他的血的，他在這個世界上唯一的親人。

而尼克只是冷靜的看著史蒂夫激動的表現，從剛剛開始到現在，史蒂夫的情緒變化讓尼克心裡有了譜，更加確定他所下的命令是正確的。

「不論事實真相為何……或他們怎麼想你們之間的感情，只有一件事在客觀上大家都會清楚知道－－那就是詹姆斯布坎南巴恩斯這個人對於美國隊長的重要性。」

「……你，」聽到尼克那麼說，史蒂夫突然恍然大悟，「所以你剛才所有的話都是在試探我。」

史蒂夫察覺到尼克的目的是在測試。測試冬兵，也就是巴奇巴恩斯這個人在史蒂夫羅傑斯的心裡的分量有多重，以及到底有多大的影響力。

而剛才的測試結果已經不言而喻。

尼克冷眼望著臉色不太好看的史蒂夫，做出告誡，「他會是你最大的弱點，羅傑斯隊長。」

史蒂夫承認這一點，「……我知道，但是這是我的私人感情問題，我會想辦法。」

「你是美國隊長的一天，這就不是你的私人問題。」馬上反駁史蒂夫的話後，尼克咄咄逼人的問道：「先不說九頭蛇，假設現在有瘋子準備炸掉某個大樓，而同時也抓住了巴恩斯中士威脅你不准去救援，你會怎麼抉擇？」

史蒂夫很想說他會先想辦法阻止一切，但他突然浮現起冬兵受傷流血的畫面，喉嚨一緊，竟是說不出話來。

「即使你最終選擇了拯救多數人，但你剛才那麼幾分鐘的猶豫，可能會造成無可挽回的傷害。」尼克深深望了史蒂夫一眼，「更何況他現在懷著的是你－－美國隊長史蒂夫羅傑斯的孩子，你覺得這件事曝光之後，不只九頭蛇，你其他的敵人會放過他？他自己本身的敵人會放過他？輿論壓力？政府？」

史蒂夫緊緊咬住了牙，他當然想過，就是因為想過這些狀況他才決定把冬兵懷孕的事隱藏到底，雖然他失敗了。

他曾經自認可以很好地保護冬兵，然而事實上呢？事實上他讓冬兵受了很嚴重的傷害，他讓他失去了說話的能力，他讓他曝光在危險之下。

正當史蒂夫陷入自責中時，尼克的手機忽然震動了起來。

他看了上面顯示的內容一眼，將視線移到史蒂夫臉上，接了起來聽了一會後對手機那一方說道：「很好，務必小心護送。」

說完，把手機收了起來，尼克再度看向史蒂夫，沉默了一會後才開口說道：「……其實我並非不贊成你之前決定把巴恩斯中士藏在史塔克大樓的決定，不過現在那裡也不安全。」

頓了一下，尼克觀察著史蒂夫的表情變化，「我們之前已經討論過，決定要將巴恩斯中士移動到一處秘密的場所，連你都不知道的地方。」

史蒂夫愣住了，尼克剛剛說的話是什麼意思？

「羅傑斯隊長，我希望你要相信，這是為了你，更是為了巴恩斯中士著想而做出的抉擇。」

尼克的這句話，在加上之前他對著手機所說的「務必小心護送。」

將這幾句話結合在一起後立即連想到一個可能性，史蒂夫突然臉色大變，猛地瞪了尼克一眼，緊接著馬上轉身用力的將門甩開。

雖然門外的特工人員看到他突然往外衝，個個都舉起了武器，但史蒂夫完全顧不得這一切，他只是焦急地衝出門，往冬兵的病房飛奔過去。

在尼克他們跟著史蒂夫後面來到冬兵的個人病房後，他們看到了一個散發著驚人氣壓的背影。

「……九頭蛇的陰謀？」史蒂夫望著空蕩蕩的病房，壓抑著不知是因憤怒還是恐懼甚或傷心而顫抖的聲音，「我看神盾局的計策還要更上一層。」

他中計了，尼克找他去說話的真正目的根本不是想要聽他解釋什麼，從剛才的對話來看尼克恐怕早就已經全部都知道了，包括他跟冬兵之間的事，所以他根本不需要問他。

他們找他真正的目的是趁他被支開的時候帶走冬兵。

「巴奇現在在哪裡？」史蒂夫面無表情的轉過身，雙手緊握著的拳頭以及上臂肌肉上所凸出的青筋曝露出了他現在極度的憤怒，「他現在受傷，無法說話，還有孕在身！你們到底還想要對他做什麼！」

「請你先冷靜下來，羅傑斯隊長。」

希爾毫不畏懼從眼前這個失去了懷孕伴侶而狂怒的Alpha身上暴發出的強烈刺骨、極具侵略性的信息素，她只是冷靜地往前站了一步，安撫著史蒂夫，「請你放心，巴恩斯中士現在正由羅曼諾夫探員以及巴頓探員陪同前往秘密的藏身處，沒有人會傷害他。」

史蒂夫望著她，聽到是由娜塔莎跟克林特陪同後怒火稍退，但身上濃烈的殺氣依然刺痛著現場其他人，還好特工中並沒有Omega，不然也許會被如此強大的Alpha信息素給逼昏過去

「希望你能夠明白，我們並沒有強迫巴恩斯中士，我們只是說服他，讓他自行決定。」說著希爾從腰帶裡的口袋中取出一張摺疊起來的紙跟一枚薄型的隨身碟，「這是巴恩斯中士留給你的訊息，而這裡面有全程的錄影畫面，隊長可以親自確認。」

史蒂夫沉默的看著希爾手上的東西，走了過去無言的收了下來，將紙條攤開來看了一眼上面的內容之後，整個人像洩了氣一樣，剛才的憤怒全部消失殆盡。

盯著紙條看了一會後，史蒂夫才垂下眼，開口悶悶的說道：「……可以給我一個私人空間看看影片裡的內容嗎？」

沒有人說不。

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

娜塔莎沉默的望著冬兵，有些意外的看到那雙灰藍色的眼眸中閃過一絲不安。

但一看到他的手下意識的護在那隆起的部位上時，心底不禁恍然大悟。

娜塔莎往前走近一步，感受到冬兵越發強烈的警戒姿態，心裡的確信就越強，她表面上不動聲色地，只是伸出雙手對著冬兵，「放心，我們不會打你肚子裡孩子的主意。」

冬兵只是弓著身體，將手護在肚子前，盯著娜塔莎跟她背後的克林特，全身上下都散發出強烈的警戒氛圍。

冬兵的這個反應反倒讓娜塔莎心下一喜，既然他那麼保護他懷中的胎兒，那麼接下去的談判將會很順利，冬兵應該會為了保護肚子裡的孩子以及史蒂夫而做出他們所希望的抉擇。

「事實上，就某種意義而言，你肚子裡的孩子對我們很重要。」想到這裡，娜塔莎開口就直接的挑白說道：「說明白點，我們想要利用你跟你肚子裡的孩子當作人質跟誘餌。」

「等等，娜塔莎！你這樣講好嗎？」

無視身後克林特驚訝的問句，娜塔莎只是觀察著冬兵的狀況，當看到冬兵更加警戒，幾乎隨時會作出攻擊時，她才笑了一下，「別擔心，我只是提出一種可能性。」

冬兵看著娜塔莎的笑容，表情有些迷惑，但依然未放鬆警戒。

「就像我剛才所說的，基於你對美國隊長的特殊意義，你跟你肚子裡的孩子都將是良好而優秀的人質與誘餌。」娜塔莎看到冬兵瞳孔縮小，低聲說道：「……聽好了，詹姆斯巴恩斯，我相信你應該明白你現在的身分與存在本身是羅傑斯最大的弱點。」

冬兵全身都震了一下。

他當然明白，他比誰都明白，而這正是他最害怕的。

「你知道不只九頭蛇，包括其他你之前樹立的敵人，或是美國隊長的敵人，甚至某些瘋狂的科學家都會想要你跟你肚子裡的孩子？」

每說一句，娜塔莎就離冬兵越近，而冬兵因娜塔莎的話而處於震驚心慌的狀態，再加上之前他們相處的還算不錯，所以他並沒有提防她的接近。

「而這些只因為你跟羅傑斯的特殊身分……還有你對他的意義……」

說著，娜塔莎突然湊到了冬兵面前，彎下腰，將嘴移到他耳邊，並改用俄羅斯語確保接下來的話只有他們兩人聽得見，悄聲說道：「你記得東尼史塔克，他的父親霍華德史塔克，是死於你的某次任務之下嗎？這件事只有我跟羅傑斯知道，而他在明知你跟史塔克父親的死有關的情況下，隱瞞這一切，還讓你接受他們的治療與照顧……」

停了一下，盯著冬兵臉上浮現出難以置信的表情，娜塔莎補上了最後致命的一刀，「你讓美國隊長為了你說謊、欺騙友人，而這一切都只因為你的存在對他來說比自己的原則還重要。」

冬兵瞪大雙眼，渾身開始微微的顫抖起來。

娜塔莎所說的話一個字一個字的像是一把刀割在他的心臟裡。

他跟史塔克父親的死有關？他害史蒂夫為了他放棄原則，他讓他說謊，讓他欺騙友人？

看著冬兵顫抖著，幾乎像是要哭出來的模樣，娜塔莎竟升起了一股莫名的罪惡感，但是這可是她的職責所在，更何況是史蒂夫先背叛他們的信任在先，雖然這跟冬兵一點關係都沒有，而且這也算是為冬兵好，把他保護在一個安全的秘密場所，不用擔心會有人對他不利。

於是娜塔莎望著冬兵的顫抖的腦袋瓜，開門見山的提出了她的目的，「我在這裡提出一個交易，你願意接受嗎？」

冬兵抬起頭，心情混亂又茫然的看著娜塔莎動著她那美麗的豐唇，開口說道：「我們會保證你跟你肚子裡孩子的安全，只要你願意合作，讓我們帶你到一處秘密的地方，提供你一切醫療跟吃住。直到你平安把孩子生下來為止，我們都不會為難你。」

那麼，孩子生下來以後呢？冬兵心底閃過一絲疑問，但他馬上就感到好笑，孩子生下來後，他大概會被審判，定罪，或是什麼其他的。

這個疑問本身就很可笑，他算是什麼？如果不是史蒂夫保護他，不是史蒂夫用盡一切心力在維護他，甚至當初史蒂夫沒有找到他，他可能早就死在那台冰冷的機器裡。

所以他的生命早就是史蒂夫的了。

然而如果是巴奇，他會怎麼做？

冬兵在心底反覆思考。

他一定不會原諒自己成了史蒂夫的負擔跟要害，他更加不會願意史蒂夫為了自己去作出違背他原則與道德的事。

史蒂夫羅傑斯是高潔的、正義與自由的；而他只是被拋棄了的兵器，只因為他曾經是巴奇，他才有被史蒂夫錯愛的機會。

他真的很感謝史蒂夫，他曾給他滿滿的愛與希望，即使他總是透過他看著某個人，但他給了他生命的存在意義。

而且最重要的是，無論如何他都愛著史蒂夫。

他用生命發誓他一定會保護他留在他肚子裡的這兩個寶物。

在內心裡下定決心之後，冬兵抬起頭望向娜塔莎，點了點頭。

「很高興巴恩斯中士能夠理解我們的苦心。」娜塔莎鬆了一口氣，沒想到那麼順利，完全用不著駐守外頭的特戰隊，「你應該了解，羅傑斯不會輕易點頭答應讓你離開他的保護範圍吧？所以在羅傑斯察覺之前我們得先動身。」

那麼快？雖然有些驚訝，但很快地冬兵就理解到他們的顧慮，也馬上就明白了他們把他跟史蒂夫支開的原因。

他思考了一下，然後用左手的手指在金屬的床頭架上快速地敲了幾個音節。

娜塔莎很快就明白冬兵是在利用手指敲擊摩斯密碼，她仔細的聆聽並解析密碼。

「－－給我一張紙？」

見冬兵點頭，娜塔莎從自己的褲子口袋裡取出一個小本子，然後又走到從克林特那裡從他的口袋裡取出一支鋼筆，遞給了冬兵。

克林特雖然一瞬間想到將鋼筆這種足以拿來當作攻擊武器的東西拿給冬兵好嗎？但其實在他看到冬兵那一連串的表情變化時他心底早就不把冬兵當作敵人或是什麼可怕的殺手了。

他看上去就像是受盡了委屈－－喔，對，仔細想想他還懷了孕呢，一對雙胞胎。

克林特也不由地生起了同情心，因此他只是沉默無言的繼續站在一旁守著。

娜塔莎雙手環胸的望著冬兵握著筆，盯著白紙不知在想什麼的模樣，在內心深處隱隱湧起一股不忍。

她承認她一開始得知冬兵懷了史蒂夫的孩子時驚訝之餘還感到了受騙上當，萬萬沒想到那個正直的美國隊長也會做出那種事。

但後來得知冬兵入院的原因是因為一場恐怖攻擊事件，而且據當時的現場人員，特別是被冬兵冒險救出的母女描述的情景，冬兵似乎手無寸鐵就衝了進去，不論原因是什麼，他冒著自身的生命危險幫助了無辜的民眾是事實。

那對母女，特別是母親雖然知道了冬兵的真實身分，她還是一個勁的流淚感謝他救了她的女兒。並說著，她相信會有那麼溫柔眼神的男人一定不會是真正的壞人。

－－溫柔眼神嗎？

娜塔莎在心裡悄悄嘆了一口氣。

她不是不相信冬兵，但她身為一個資深的專業特務，在那種世界中打滾久了，她知道最親密的枕邊人才會是最大的敵人，就算冬兵自己完全沒有那個意思，但他與他肚子裡的存在本身就是一個危險。

說穿了，其實要說的話，娜塔莎現在信任冬兵還比信任史蒂夫多些。

史蒂夫現在可以為了冬兵說謊，之後是不是還會為了冬兵做出什麼難以想像的事？

想到這裡，看到冬兵停下了手上的動作，娜塔莎也停止了思考，從他手中接過了那張紙條，看了一眼，「謝謝你的合作，巴恩斯中士。放心，我會請人把這張紙交到羅傑斯手中。」

冬兵點了點頭，在娜塔莎的示意中站起身。

在離開時他只帶走了一本童話書。

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

看完了錄影之後，不再與任何人交談的史蒂夫默默地獨自一個人回到了他跟冬兵的公寓。

在冬兵已不在身邊的現在，他也不需要去借住史塔克大樓，而且他現在覺得他必須一個人靜一靜，思考接下來該怎麼做。

將鑰匙插入門鎖，轉開門把，被輕輕推開的門板發出了細微的聲響，在安靜無聲的空間裡顯得格外刺耳。

「……我回來了。」

沒有人回答他。

史蒂夫沉默的看著黑暗的室內，轉身關上門，從口袋裡取出一張被折得平整的紙條，攤開來，凝視著上面寫的幾個字－－

『謝謝你，史蒂夫，我決定跟他們走。別生氣，也不用擔心，我會好好照顧你的孩子。巴奇。』

看到署名是巴奇，史蒂夫內心又疼又難受，這還是冬兵回到他身邊後第一次自稱是巴奇。

別生氣？不用擔心？巴奇，我怎麼可能不生氣，怎麼可能不擔心你，你怎麼不明白？

他當然氣，氣尼克他們設局讓他們跳，氣冬兵丟下他，氣自己讓冬兵不得不做出那種決定。

而更多的是擔心，他不知道巴奇現在究竟在哪裡，身處於什麼樣的環境，有沒有好好的吃東西，好好的睡覺。

這一切都讓史蒂夫心亂如麻。

他理性上可以理解並尊重冬兵的選擇，但史蒂夫內心卻有種被拋棄的錯覺，即使明知道冬兵會做出這種決定的最大原因是為了他。

他突然想起，他曾經有過一次類似的感受，在他母親去世以後。

但是那個時候他有巴奇陪在身邊，雖然自己故作堅強的拒絕了巴奇，但巴奇最後還是在半夜時抱著枕頭來訪。

那時他們躺在地板上，用沙發墊當床，史蒂夫望著天花板，悶悶的說道：「……剛才我回來時，家裡只剩我一個人，我突然想到再也沒有人會在我回家時迎接我……」

「然後你就哭了？」

「……我沒有。」

「你可以哭，盡量哭，我會裝作不知道，等著你哭完。」

巴奇翻了個身，將手肘撐在墊上，張開左手擁抱著他，在他背上輕拍了幾下之後，開口柔聲說道：「我會一直在這裡……你可以把我當成你的家人，只要你願意，我就是你的家。」

巴奇的話一直留在他心裡。

他曾經以為再一次失去，卻又奇蹟似的回到他身邊，他又再次擁有了家，還有即將到來的，流著他們兩人的血的家人。

然而他現在卻又再度失去了他的家人。想到這裡，史蒂夫內心一陣震顫。

你忘了嗎？巴奇。你說過你要當我的家人，你說過你就是我的家。沒有家人的家……沒有你的家就不是家了，巴奇。

史蒂夫伸出手遮住自己的臉，試圖掩蓋住所有情緒，然而滾燙的淚水還是浸濕了掌心。

孤單的佇立在空無一人的家中，沒有人看見美國隊長哭得像個孩子的模樣。

 

 

 

ＴＢＣ


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 科學組異常的活躍

十

 

在冬兵被帶走之後，史蒂夫的日子不知不覺在渾渾噩噩的忙碌中經過了一個月。

史蒂夫幾乎不回家了，即使回家也都是整理衣物，清洗一下身體後就立刻離開。他一心只將自身所有的能力都集中在殲滅九頭蛇的殘黨之上。

因為史蒂夫相信，而且尼克也暗示過只要將所有九頭蛇的殘黨一個都不留的消滅，確定冬兵的清白，以及不可能再被九頭蛇控制的情況下，冬兵就能被釋放。並將他原本的身分－－詹姆斯布坎南巴恩斯－－毫髮無傷的還給他。

更何況，回到曾經與冬兵共同居住過的家裡對現在的史蒂夫而言像是一種折磨。空蕩蕩的房間、雙人床上空缺的另一半就像是在提醒著他，他曾經再度擁有過什麼，卻又再度失去了什麼。

冬兵－－巴奇是史蒂夫羅傑斯最要好的朋友、他的伴侶、也是他曾經僅有的一切。在他什麼都沒有的時候只有巴奇毫不嫌棄的陪在他身邊。即使在成為美國隊長之後，即使在史蒂夫趁著巴奇身體狀況異常時不顧一切占有了他之後，巴奇的態度也從不曾改變過。

在巴奇以冬兵的身分重新出現在史蒂夫眼前時，他依然選擇留在史蒂夫身邊。甚至願意為他生下孩子，即使Beta的身體並不像Omega那樣適宜懷孕，更不是自願懷孕的。但冬兵卻為了他，決定承受一切。

包括離開他的身邊，被神盾局帶到不知何方。一切都是為了史蒂夫。

而史蒂夫做了什麼？他除了更加瘋狂的搜尋及殲滅九頭蛇以外，什麼都無法幫冬兵做到。

他也無法像過去那樣尋找冬兵。因為他知道冬兵是被神盾局帶走，只是不知道被帶到哪裡，又是在什麼樣的環境下生活？他只知道他還活著，因為尼克後來有給他一個監控裝置，上面會顯示出冬兵的即時生理機能。

剛結束一場剷除九頭蛇殘黨其中一個祕密基地的任務，眾人在史塔克大樓稍作休息。

史蒂夫只是一直盯著手中的監控裝置，雖然上頭顯示冬兵與腹中的胎兒都很正常，但這真的是巴奇嗎？

史蒂夫完全不能確定。

冬兵不是Omega，所以史蒂夫無法像一般的Alpha感知自己的Omega伴侶那樣感知冬兵的狀況。他們彼此之間除了冬兵肚子裡的胎兒以外再沒有任何別的聯繫。甚至如果說神盾局已經殺了冬兵，再弄個假資料給他，史蒂夫也無從得知真假。

史蒂夫幾乎快被自己的想像以及不安給逼瘋了。他只想確認冬兵是否安好，他只希望能看到他，就算只有一眼也好。

而這些日子以來史蒂夫的表現，復仇者聯盟的其他同伴都看在眼裡。

雖不忍心但娜塔莎卻越發覺得將冬兵帶離是個正確的決定。史蒂夫羅傑斯在遇到冬兵的事情時，是無法以常理判斷的。

而雖然不是心理醫師，布魯斯還是嘗試著溫言勸解史蒂夫，「不用太擔心，史蒂夫，我相信他們不會真的為難詹姆斯，畢竟他有孕在身。」

「對，」東尼將手放在自己的後腦杓上，「先不提他們還沒腐敗到那麼邪惡的地步，他跟他肚子裡的孩子那麼重要的籌碼，他們怎麼可能隨意虧待他。」

「東尼……這不算安慰吧。」克林特小聲說道。

「……不……謝謝你們，布魯斯、東尼……」史蒂夫勉強的撐起笑容，環視著眾人，「我沒事，多謝關心……還要麻煩大家的幫忙，越早殲滅九頭蛇，巴奇就能越早獲得釋放。」

他沒有時間沮喪與恐慌了，冬兵被帶走的原因，主要就是因為他有與九頭蛇聯繫的嫌疑，他只能想辦法越早消滅九頭蛇，以便能解除冬兵身上不必要的疑惑並回來他身邊。

為了把冬兵找回來……把他的家給找回來，史蒂夫只能那麼做了。

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

在大夥離開後，布魯斯獨自一人在自己的實驗室中沉思了一段時間。

然後站起身對著賈維斯說道：「如果東尼回來找我，就跟他說我去……瑪利亞那裡。」

「是的，班納博士。」

準備好必要的用品，走出他自己的實驗室來到走廊盡頭，將手搭在乍看之下與一般牆壁並無二致的白色牆面，很快的在一個細微的逼聲響過後，牆面忽然打開。布魯斯走了進去後對著空中說道：「布魯斯班納。」電梯才開始啟動，往下緩緩降落。

在布魯斯透過一組需要指紋及聲紋組合密碼才能開啟的隱藏式電梯來到一處廣大的透明玻璃帷幕所建立起來的空間時，冬兵就在裡面。

布魯斯跟東尼並沒有跟史蒂夫說，其實他一直魂牽夢縈的冬兵直到剛才他離開為止，都在距離史蒂夫不遠的地方－－史塔克大樓的地下第六層。

冬兵的所在只有五個人知道：主導一切的尼克、當初護送冬兵過來的娜塔莎跟克林特、再來就是史塔克大樓的主人東尼跟基本上算是冬兵主治醫師的布魯斯。

因為當初運送的過程中，他是被矇著眼又特地故意繞了很多路，所以連冬兵自己本身都不知道自己是被軟禁在哪，史蒂夫當然更不可能知道。

除了監控系統以外，神盾局並沒有另外派遣看守人員。

這一層樓是整棟史塔克大樓裡唯一不經由賈維斯管轄，而是由神盾局跟東尼合作經由賈維斯緊急研發出來的，類似於薇若妮卡－－監視布魯斯的人工衛星系統－－的人工智慧所控制，史蒂夫手中關於冬兵的生理監控系統就是出自這裡。

人工智慧的代號為Gabriel－－加百列－－由東尼所取。

「你不覺得這很適合一個負責照護孕夫的傢伙的名字嗎？」雖然東尼這麼說，但布魯斯卻正因為東尼所說的原因而覺得這個名字有些不合時宜，或者說諷刺。

就算身為超級士兵以及美國英雄，但史蒂夫當然不是上帝，冬兵更加不會是聖母瑪利亞。雖然現在東尼為了避免洩密在跟他提到冬兵時都用瑪利亞作代稱，只因為冬兵的預產期在聖誕節前後。

布魯斯並不贊同但為了不會在日常對話時不小心說漏嘴（特別是在史蒂夫面前）所以也只能跟著一起使用。

一想到後來瑪利亞被迫逃至伯利恆，在荒地艱難的生下了耶穌並放置在馬槽中的情景，再對照現在冬兵跟史蒂夫的處境，布魯斯就覺得這代稱實在不好。

當然，也許是布魯斯多慮了，只要冬兵好好的待在這裡，他跟東尼就可以保證絕對能夠讓冬兵平安無事的生活著，甚至直到生下一對健康的雙胞胎之後。

這是布魯斯跟東尼他們跟尼克爭取來的。理由是史塔克大樓算是最安全的地方，史塔克大樓裡監視方面有賈維斯、武裝方面有鋼鐵人（以及其他鋼鐵裝甲）跟浩克，基本上不需要擔心。

而且從一開始冬兵的身體狀況，包括懷孕的所有過程都是布魯斯所負責，不只因為他算是最了解冬兵身體狀況的人以外，也因為冬兵一定程度上信任布魯斯，只怕是除了史蒂夫以外最信任的人，所以事到如今並不適合突然更換醫師。

前提是接下來的三個月什麼亂子都沒出。

邊想著，布魯斯走到了門口，對著門邊的通訊器開口說道：「你好，這裡是布魯斯班納，要幫你進行例行檢查。」

坐在床邊的冬兵望向門的位置點頭後，就看著門往旁邊滑開，穿著一身白色的長袍的布魯斯走進房內。

「午安，詹姆斯。」

布魯斯禮貌性的打了聲招呼後從床邊桌子前拉開椅子坐在冬兵面前。無法開口做出回應的冬兵只能點頭表示，接著拿起床邊桌上的筆記本跟筆放在自己大腿上。

這是目前還沒有恢復說話能力的冬兵對他人表達自我意見時最快速簡便的方法。

雖然有幫他準備平板，但是布魯斯後來發現他似乎不太會使用，因此最後還是選擇讓他採用筆談的方式。

「你最近感覺還好嗎？」

冬兵點了點頭。雖然所謂的最近是指什麼，他已經不太清楚。自從他離開史蒂夫一個人被軟禁在這裡之後，他就不太能理解時間的概念。

這裡雖然算得上乾淨舒適，但除了床、一張桌椅以及高級的衛浴設備以外什麼都沒有，沒有電視，沒有任何能與外界聯繫的機械設備，他唯一的休閒娛樂只有當初自己帶進來的童話書。

雖然布魯斯有問過他是否需要幫他帶些什麼進來，但冬兵只是搖頭。

他什麼都不需要。在娜塔莎他們給他看過他曾經在九頭蛇那裡做過什麼之後，他現在只是想著趕快把肚子裡史蒂夫的孩子生下來，然後不管他們要對他做什麼處置，他都會接受。

他身上揹了很多人命，他不清楚史蒂夫是否知道這一點，即使知道，冬兵總覺得史蒂夫會願意陪著他一起背負，但那是冬兵所不願意的。他必須在自己造成史蒂夫的困擾前，抹消自己的存在才行。

觀察著冬兵的表情變化，布魯斯或多或少能理解他在思考什麼。

布魯斯看得出來冬兵的內心裡抱持著自毀性的人格，因為他自己就是。而且布魯斯比起冬兵要來得劇烈許多。他不只一次嘗試自殺，吞藥、槍擊、自刎、上吊、跳水……各種方法。每一次總是被浩克阻止，明知徒勞無功，但只要有方法他總會去試。

一直到遇見東尼為止。他讓他覺得自己的存在也不是那麼的糟糕。

「……你是不是想……等孩子生下後，就算死也沒關係？」所以布魯斯猶豫了一會，決定點出這一點。

冬兵沒有點頭也沒有搖頭，更加沒有什麼表情變化。

望著冬兵的眼睛，布魯斯說道：「有一件事我希望你一定要知道……史蒂夫會為你的死而死。」。

第一次，冬兵出現了動搖的模樣。

他抬起頭，一臉驚慌的望著布魯斯，像是在問他這句話是什麼意思。

你並不知道吧，史蒂夫他現在為了你是多麼的焦慮與不安像是在耗損自己生命般的熱中於剿滅九頭蛇……布魯斯在心裡對著冬兵說道。但他知道要是說出來只會讓冬兵陷入不必要的恐慌與自責，對現況根本於事無補。

於是他斟酌了一下，濃縮成一句話，「你對他的重要性超乎你自己所想像的，詹姆斯。他會覺得未出世的孩子重要，是因為懷孕的是你。」

雖然冬兵的心理問題並不是他能幫得上忙的。就像布魯斯也不是一下子就斷絕了自殺癖，即使是現在他也偶爾還是會想著要是能死了的話那該有多好。但是他知道東尼會傷心、貝蒂會傷心，也許史蒂夫他們也會傷心。

他並不是死了也沒關係的存在。

而冬兵也是。不論是他本身，還是他懷中的胎兒。

「就算孩子出生，你也還是必須好好的活著。」布魯斯看著他那已懷了六個多月高高隆起的肚子，於心不忍的開口，「除非，你想讓你的孩子一出生就失去母親，讓史蒂夫必須背負著喪偶之慟扶養兩個孤兒。」

這句話說完的瞬間，冬兵的臉上露出了像是哭又像是委屈的表情。

他看著布魯斯，然後低下了頭，握住了筆的右手在筆記本上顫抖著，想要寫什麼，但他幾番猶豫，最後還是沒有寫出來。

「詹姆斯……」

布魯斯看著冬兵，想不出該說些什麼安慰的話，只能一如往常的低下頭，對著像是快哭出來的冬兵低聲說道：「只要有任何需要，就寫出來，我會在能做到的範圍內盡可能幫助你。」

冬兵抬頭看向布魯斯，很久很久，才在筆記本上寫了一個單字。

【謝謝。】

看著筆記本上簡單卻又帶著很多含意的單字，布魯斯微微一笑，「不客氣，只要我能幫得上忙。」

在布魯斯做好了關於生理的例行檢查後，並確認都很正常之後，離開冬兵的所在，邁著沉重的步伐回到自己的實驗室裡時，東尼正坐在裡面。

「東尼。」

看到布魯斯走進房內，東尼攤在沙發上懶洋洋的舉起右手，「瑪利亞今天還好吧？」

布魯斯不再像剛開始那樣對這個代稱表示不滿，只是在內心嘆了口氣，然後將手中的東西放到了桌上，「如果說生理狀況的話，他跟肚子裡的胎兒都很健康。」

「沒辦法，」聽出布魯斯話中隱含的意思，東尼聳聳肩，「只要他開口……喔，我是說只要他下筆，不論他想要什麼我都能給他，但既然他什麼都不要，那我也無能為力。」

「他最需要的不是休閒娛樂，而是他的伴侶能陪在他身邊，但是他們剝奪了這一點，難道還能期待他做出感謝嗎？。」

布魯斯平靜語氣中隱含著的不滿與憤慨讓東尼挑起一邊眉毛，「我們談過了，布魯斯，如果我們想幫助他們就只能保持中立。」

布魯斯沉默的看著東尼。

「我覺得你似乎有些太過於放入私人感情了，這不像你。」

東尼知道布魯斯是個很溫和善良並關心他人的人，即使在浩克出現之後，變得封閉自我，但本質並沒改變。但就冬兵這件事來說，東尼覺得他似乎涉入的有些過深了。

從一開始，東尼就隱隱覺得布魯斯異常的關心冬兵。特別是在冬兵懷孕之後。東尼認為也許一開始是因為同情他的遭遇，再加上在他身上看到了過去的自己的某一部分，以及自身明明身為Omega卻因為浩克的意外而無法懷孕的補償心理，所有的複雜心理因素混在一起，才讓布魯斯如此親身的照護著冬兵。

「……也許因為我們都是怪物？」苦笑著，布魯斯縮起身體，垂下的眼神中閃過自嘲。

「……沒錯，還有我，我們都是怪物，布魯斯。」東尼屈身向前，雙手搭在布魯斯的膝蓋上，收起一向輕挑的表情，嚴肅的說道：「在他們那些所謂正常人的眼中，我們這些人都一樣，都是不知何時會暴走的怪物。就算是那個史蒂夫羅傑斯只要有機會觸動他的逆鱗，他也會成為暴走的怪物。」

與布魯斯抬起的褐色瞳孔相望，東尼繼續說道：「巴奇情況的特殊就在於，他跟史蒂夫是彼此的逆麟，同時也是彼此的控制器。」

證據就是史蒂夫跟冬兵分開之後的表現。

「你也看到現在史蒂夫的狀況了。神盾局等於得到了一個不會疲累一心只想殲滅所有九頭蛇殘黨的永動機，而他們所做的只需要將巴奇掌控在手中。」

「東尼……」布魯斯內心一陣刺痛。

「只有我們可以幫助他們了，布魯斯。」拍拍布魯斯的肩膀，東尼對著自己的伴侶眨了眨眼。

「……你說的對，東尼。」沉默了一會後，閉上雙眼布魯斯小聲的喃喃說道：「只有我們了。」

雖然布魯斯覺得自己更像是幫兇。

為了安慰布魯斯，也為了讓史蒂夫跟冬兵可以不那麼辛苦，東尼早就想好了一個方法，「說起來，我想到有一個方法，可以當作送給他們的禮物。」

「禮物？」

「對，」東尼將食指在布魯斯面前豎起，做出了一個莫測高深的笑容，「我們無法讓他們見面，但是聽到聲音總可以吧？」

 

 

 

ＴＢＣ


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 科學組繼續活躍中

十一

 

 

剛完成一場只有他自己執行的九頭蛇某處秘密基地的殲滅行動，身上還沾著血汙及灰塵的史蒂夫為了替換衣物而回到了空蕩蕩的家中。

但連臉都還沒來得及擦拭，全身鋼鐵裝的東尼史塔克就突然從窗戶闖入，將一本一看就是上等雪銅紙所特製成的空白紙本交給他，並提出要他在紙上畫出冬兵跟自己的繪畫。

忍住想要用拳頭重擊那張笑得很輕浮的臉的衝動，史蒂夫在「請你馬上離開。」、「不好意思，我現在沒有那種心情。」以及「我習慣用鉛筆繪圖，所以雪銅紙其實不適合。」的三個選項中，用目前自己所能釋出的最大耐心及善意選擇了第三樣。

東尼一臉恍然大悟般的說著：「喔，我倒沒想到，我以為越高級就是越好。」後轉身從窗戶飛離了房間。

為了防止不速之客再度從窗戶闖入，史蒂夫鎖上了窗戶的時候，視線不經意的停留在移到了自己的雙手上。

說起來他已經很久沒有繪畫了。

自從冬兵離開他身邊之後，史蒂夫完全沒有再提起過畫筆。

繪圖是史蒂夫從小開始的興趣，若是以前……更正確來說，若是冬兵還在他身旁時，他可以什麼都不做，就只是一直凝視著冬兵，用筆畫下他每個模樣。

然而現在的史蒂夫並沒有多餘的心思去作除了殲滅九頭蛇以外的事情。

更何況，剛才他見到了一個人。一個自己過去的部下，而且從對方口吻來說，恐怕也是冬兵過去部下的男人－－布洛克朗姆洛。

而他所說的話讓史蒂夫心情非常的糟糕。

如果朗姆洛說的是真的話，那麼尼克之前對史蒂夫所警告過的事恐怕也是真的。

冬兵不是被史蒂夫找到的，而是『有人』特意讓史蒂夫找到的。

雖然一早他們便得知在皮爾斯已死亡的情況下，領導九頭蛇的指揮權落到了藏身在東歐某處的史特拉克男爵手上的這個消息，但史蒂夫並不知道冬兵能回到他的身邊原來正是史特拉克的計畫。

據朗姆洛所說，史特拉克男爵本來就對異能人類以及人體實驗很有興趣，他手中現在就有一對自願接受實驗的雙胞胎。

而打從一開始接觸到冬兵過去的個人資料時，他就對身為Beta的冬兵卻曾經懷過美國隊長的孩子一事抱持著濃厚的興趣。特別是在史蒂夫復甦之後，他不只一次的提出過再度讓冬兵懷上美國隊長孩子的計畫。

過去曾經在九頭蛇中擔任專職訓練師的史特拉克男爵對於人性有相當程度的了解，比如說如何利用報仇做為誘因藉由仇恨來控制家庭破碎的孩子，以及，愛情的力量。

他完全明瞭愛情能夠讓一個人做出超乎想像的決定。

從冬兵在剛被抓來的時候曾經懷過史蒂夫的孩子、得知史蒂夫摔飛機後絕望的表現，還有從洞見計畫中美國隊長與冬兵的打鬥畫面中所獲得的資訊來分析，他能確定他們之間所擁有的是超乎一般普通友人的深厚感情，而那正是最好利用的一點。

於是在洞見計畫失敗後，代號 『厄喀德那（Ἔχιδνα）』的計畫就此展開。

史蒂夫記得厄喀德那是希臘神話中的九頭蛇之母，雖然朗姆洛並沒明說，但史蒂夫猜測史特拉克取這個名稱的意義或許是想利用尚未出世的他們倆的孩子來做為重建九頭蛇的籌碼。從嬰兒時期就進行培育的融合了兩名超級士兵之血的生物兵器，絕對能成為九頭蛇最佳的戰力。

而計畫在史蒂夫的不察下一直順利的進行著，直到那一天那一聲槍響貫穿了冬兵的喉嚨為止。

那一槍一開始狙擊的目標是史蒂夫而不是冬兵。他們試圖在史蒂夫將冬兵藏身起來前將其帶回，很明顯的讓冬兵替史蒂夫擋下子彈是他們最大的失誤。

最讓史蒂夫感到憤怒與恐懼的是，他們能得知冬兵的懷孕與所在，是因為他們一早就在冬兵的腦子裡埋入了細微的晶片。也就是說，他們隨時都能監控冬兵的生理狀況。甚至，如果有必要，他們能強制停止冬兵的生理機能。

九頭蛇他們之所以一直拖著不馬上帶回冬兵，只是因為史特拉克希望孩子能成長到穩定的狀態再一次進行回收。而當時在冬兵中彈之後沒有立即讓冬兵停止的原因也是因為一旦母體死亡，腹中的胎兒也會跟著死亡，那麼九頭蛇的希望就會付之一炬。

也就是說他們陷入了作繭自縛的狀態。

只要一想到過去冬兵跟自己在一起的時候，生命安危隨時都有可能受到威脅，史蒂夫就無法停止對九頭蛇的憎恨以及對自己的無力感。

還好，唯一讓史蒂夫稍微有些寬心的是，自從冬兵被神盾局軟禁之後，不知道神盾局採用了什麼方法，讓九頭蛇失去了與冬兵的聯繫。就像尼克說的，在完全殲滅九頭蛇前讓冬兵繼續被軟禁起來或許對他比較好。

史蒂夫發誓，他不會讓九頭蛇再有任何機會去接觸到冬兵。

他身上的血污就是來自於那些九頭蛇的，包括朗姆洛。

在史蒂夫解決了所有的人員並對尼克做出回報的同時，他也再三強調，並且發自內心相信冬兵對這該死的陰謀毫不知情，他只是被利用了而已。雖然尼克他們的態度很明顯的抱持著懷疑，但史蒂夫他不在乎尼克他們相不相信，只要他自己知道真相是什麼就夠了。

只要他將所有九頭蛇的殘黨，尤其是想出這種邪惡的計畫的史特拉克男爵盡數殲滅，他就能將冬兵的嫌疑洗清，他就能夠將冬兵好好的保護並救出，他就能與冬兵以及他腹中的孩子團聚，這是史蒂夫現在唯一能做到的，也是他心中唯一的希望。

忽然間，一聲大力的玻璃碎裂聲伴隨著高昂輕挑的聲音打斷了史蒂夫的思考。

「喔，抱歉，我沒注意到你把窗戶鎖起來了，晚一點我會賠償你更好的，」看了一眼被自己撞破的窗戶，東尼將素描本遞到了史蒂夫面前上下揮了揮，「這是上等的素描紙，這下總可以了吧？」

將視線從地上的玻璃碎片移到完全看不出真的有道歉之意的東尼臉上，原本心情就很差的史蒂夫連客套的禮貌都做不到了，低沉著隱含怒火的嗓音，瞪著闖入的不速之客。

「……你到底想要做什麼，史塔克？」

喔喔，連名字都不叫了，可見史蒂夫的心情真的糟到極點了。

完全沒想到史蒂夫憤怒的原因之一還有他突兀的闖進家裡破壞窗戶還弄得一地都是碎裂的玻璃碎片，東尼意外的挑起了眉。

雖然大致上明瞭冬兵對史蒂夫的重要性，但東尼依然在內心裡對自從被迫與冬兵分開之後之後史蒂夫的變貌感到近乎佩服的咋舌。

不知道如果真的失去了冬兵，史蒂夫會變成什麼樣的狀態。

東尼不否認他有些好奇，不過他並不會真的去嘗試，所以他只是聳了聳肩，將素描本舉到了一臉陰鬱的史蒂夫面前，「總之，你畫一下你跟巴奇的圖吧，如果你想見到巴奇的話。」

聽到巴奇兩個字，史蒂夫身上原本帶刺的冰冷氣團瞬間瓦解，取而代之的是意外的驚喜表情。

「見到巴奇！？」難掩興奮的衝了過去抓住東尼手中的素描本，史蒂夫的聲音悸動得甚至有些顫抖。

「沒錯，」東尼揮了揮手，巧妙的說了個不算虛假可也不算真實的答案，「雖然無法直接讓你們見到面，但你現在畫的圖，將會讓你能再看到你親愛的巴奇。」

於是史蒂夫立刻毫不猶豫的收下素描本並馬上攤開來，從書桌抽屜中取出素描用的鉛筆後，維持站著的姿勢很快的在紙上畫下了冬兵跟自己的模樣，然後遞給了東尼。

收下素描本後翻了翻，看著史蒂夫畫筆下的冬兵臉上帶著的溫和笑容，東尼不禁在心裡想著，這真的是他所認識的冬兵嗎？雖然五官神韻都很傳神，但散發出來的氛圍卻是那麼的溫暖，一點都無法跟現在被軟禁在史塔克大樓地下的那個安靜、沉默、沒什麼感情變化的冬兵連想在一起。也許在史蒂夫面前的冬兵就是這個模樣的吧。

「……真的可以見到巴奇？」史蒂夫忍不住問。

「我保證最慢後天就可以，」東尼對史蒂夫擠眉弄眼，「你可以拭目以待。」

說著，帶著素描本，東尼如一陣風的再度從窗戶離開，只留下站在一地的碎玻璃中對於東尼的話滿懷期待的史蒂夫。

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

「……你覺得巴奇是不是真的完全不知道那個計畫？」

在忙著親手製作要送給史蒂夫及冬兵的『禮物』的同時，東尼對著在自己身旁沉默的整理關於冬兵生理資料的布魯斯問道。

在與尼克溝通關於將這個禮物送給史蒂夫跟冬兵的計畫時，東尼也從尼克那裡得知了關於厄喀德那計畫的事。

還真沒想到那個叫做史特拉克的傢伙居然想出了如此噁心的計畫，他等於是將冬兵當作某種類似容器的工具，將他送到史蒂夫身邊，並利用他們彼此之間的感情，說難聽點就是從美國隊長身上借種，等冬兵生下孩子之後，他們就可以廢棄這個不穩定的資產。

東尼在對史特拉克感到佩服之餘也對冬兵感到了近似同情的憤慨，而這也加深了他決定要跟著布魯斯的腳步幫助史蒂夫跟冬兵的意念。

聽到尼克提醒東尼要更加留意冬兵的時候，東尼不太確定尼克究竟是要他留意保護冬兵的安危，還是要他留意冬兵本身。從尼克的語氣中，東尼推測多半兩者都有。他們一方面是真心在關心冬兵，另一方面也是真心在提防冬兵。雖然能理解，但在東尼將事情全部跟布魯斯說了出來後，東尼其實不認為冬兵知情，不過還是對布魯斯提出了其實早就知道答案的疑問。

「……我個人認為，是的，他不知道……」停下動作，布魯斯望著螢幕中顯示出的超音波照片中的雙胞胎，小聲且嚴肅的說道：「而且我們不能讓他知道自己是被利用來當作重建九頭蛇的……」

「工具。」東尼替陷入了沉默的布魯斯補上了他不忍心說出的那個詞，然後有些誇張的歪起嘴角，「我們真是心有靈犀一點通，親愛的，我也是那麼想的。」

布魯斯看了東尼一眼，輕聲說道：「……所以，我們什麼都不知道。」

東尼大力點了點頭，「對，只要在這裡，他就依然是我們的瑪利亞，不是什麼厄喀德那。」

兩人用眼神交流了一會後，各自回到了自己的工作崗位上，專心進行手中的作業。

一邊凝視著螢幕角落邊所映照出的監視器畫面中坐在床邊低垂著頭的冬兵，布魯斯在內心裡暗自發誓：絕對，不能讓冬兵知道關於自己以及他肚子裡的雙胞胎其實是被利用來當做重建九頭蛇的工具。

不然，或許……極端一點的話，心理狀況依舊不是很穩定的冬兵也許會選擇最糟糕的手段。

而要是冬兵選擇了那個最糟糕的方法，那麼除了替冬兵及未出世的孩子感到不捨以外，布魯斯完全不敢想像史蒂夫會變成怎麼樣。

因此，無論如何他們都得隱瞞這件事，而且布魯斯決定要求娜塔莎他們不要透露給冬兵知道，至少在孩子們平安出生之前。

也許真的就像東尼所說的，自己對冬兵的事涉入太深，但布魯斯想，至少，在他能幫助冬兵的範圍內，他就會盡可能去做到。

而且，看向說歸說，還是選擇與布魯斯一同幫助冬兵，還忙著專注製作禮物的東尼的背影，布魯斯在心中感謝東尼願意陪著他去作這一切。

他一直都知道東尼嘴壞了些，但其實人很好。不然，他也不會願意將這個體內抱持著不死的巨大破壞者的自己留在身邊，更不會一直堅持對像自己這種早已喪失所有正常的Omega生理機能的怪物求婚了。

想著，布魯斯忍不住輕輕笑了起來。

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

兩天後。

當史蒂夫在史塔克大樓見到東尼扔到他手中的圓形物體時，他不得不說一開始是有些失望的。

那是一個玻璃雪球，裡頭站著微笑的冬兵。雖然細微處有些不同，但正是他兩天前畫在素描本上交給東尼的繪畫中的冬兵。

難道說，這就是東尼所謂的『能看到冬兵』的意思？

看出史蒂夫臉上掩蓋不住的失望神色，東尼只是在心中偷笑，然後開口揮了揮食指，「先別失望得太早，隊長，用你的大拇指按下刻著巴奇名字下方的紅色按鈕，你會感謝我的。」

半信半疑的照著東尼的指示，按下了玻璃雪球的木質托架上方的紅色按鈕後，緊接著投射出的影像讓史蒂夫經歷了自從冬兵離開後，最興奮開心的瞬間。

冬兵－－正確來說是立體投影而出的－－正用著坐姿（雖然底下什麼都沒有）栩栩如生的出現在他的面前。

難掩強烈的驚喜，史蒂夫忘情的大喊了一聲，「巴奇！」

立體投影出的冬兵原本就很驚訝的表情在像是聽得到他的呼喚似的更加深了訝異跟同樣的喜悅，雙手像是握著什麼似的瞪大了雙眼，凝視著史蒂夫。

「巴奇？你聽得到我？你在哪裡？你還好嗎？」

史蒂夫一連串焦急又快速的疑問讓東尼忍不住走過去拍了拍他的肩，「別著急，隊長。你忘了他現在還是啞的嗎？」

對了，史蒂夫的臉色從極度欣喜中黯淡了下來，望著依然無法恢復說話的能力，只能蠕動著嘴唇，焦急而迷惘的望著自己的冬兵，史蒂夫輕聲的道歉。

「這個立體投影出來的是真正的巴奇，不是虛假的，同時，巴奇也看得到你。」

東尼繼續對史蒂夫說明，在東尼帶著裡頭設置著冬兵的玻璃雪球來交給史蒂夫的同時，布魯斯也正在地下第六層的密室內將裡頭設置著史蒂夫的玻璃雪球交給冬兵。並對冬兵說明同樣的事情。

這個立體投影裝置經過DNA鎖定，只有在他們親手按下了按鈕之後才會分別投射出冬兵以及史蒂夫的影像，聲音也只會收錄他們本人的聲音，至於他們周遭的環境以及人物都不會曝光，這也是尼克點頭答應的原因。

「雖然離聖誕節還有三個月，不過這算是我跟布魯斯……喔，對，還有尼克合送給你們的聖誕禮物，雖然無法讓你們真的見到面，但是這樣也算是仁盡義至了吧。」

「……謝謝你，東尼。」雖然東尼的話依然帶著輕浮，但史蒂夫真心的對東尼感謝。

無論如何，他都再次見到了冬兵，即使無法肢體接觸，但只要能確認他的安危，只要能確定冬兵跟他肚子裡的寶貝們都好好的活在這個世界上的某處，史蒂夫就覺得自從冬兵離開後內心所感受到的空虛總算稍微填補了些。

聳了聳肩，東尼再次拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀，「那麼，接下來為了不被閃瞎我就退場啦，你們倆老好好的聊聊吧，喔，還有好好寫寫。」

說完後，東尼揮了揮手，走出了房間。

史蒂夫帶著謝意的眼神在東尼轉身之後就瞬間移到了冬兵身上，並轉換成愛意，像是一秒都捨不得離開視線般的死死盯著冬兵看。

隆起的肚子比起之前還要大上許多的冬兵看上去雖然比起分開前的印象還要削瘦及憔悴了些，但大致上氣色還不錯，而寬大的服裝看起來也整齊乾淨，至少代表他被照顧的不錯。

老天、上帝、聖母瑪利亞、耶穌基督。史蒂夫有種衝動想感謝一切，感謝冬兵還活得好好的，感謝東尼，感謝照料冬兵的人，不管他是誰。

「……巴奇……」

才剛開口呼喚出冬兵的名字，史蒂夫就突然哽咽的幾乎說不出話來。

看到冬兵的肚子，想到他所受的苦難，史蒂夫就好想擁著他，好想跟他道歉。史蒂夫原本有很多話想跟冬兵說，但臨到了重逢時，史蒂夫卻只是望著心愛的男人，不知所措的流淚。

反而是冬兵，看到史蒂夫落下眼淚後，急忙用筆在小冊子上快速的寫了幾個字，然後轉到史蒂夫面前。

『別哭，我很好，對不起，讓你擔心了。』

「……巴奇……」

看著冬兵即使身處於被軟禁的狀況下、即使無法說話卻依然為自己擔心的模樣，內心激盪不已的史蒂夫眼淚根本止不住。他想擁抱巴奇，但立體投影終歸只是投影，沒有實體，於是史蒂夫只能緊緊將雪球擁在懷中，彷彿想藉此擁抱著冬兵。

顫抖著聲線，史蒂夫凝視著冬兵，慢慢的，將腦中浮現出的字句一點一點的說出口。

「……我愛你，巴奇……我不管你記得什麼不記得什麼……我明白了一件事……我無法再失去你一次……就算你恢復記憶之後不再愛我……我不會放棄你……我會保護你，巴奇……這次絕對會，不論付出什麼代價，我一定會好好的保護你跟你肚子裡的孩子。」

眼淚從那雙清澈的湛藍中滴落到了雪球上並滑落地面。

雖然有些支離破碎，但史蒂夫所說的都是發自內心的肺腑之言。

『我也愛你，史蒂夫。』

冬兵用著有些顫抖的手寫下了他的回應。

他也有很多話想說，但是他知道現在的史蒂夫只需要這句話，只要能讓史蒂夫破涕為笑，冬兵不在乎自己內心真正的想法。

彷彿看出冬兵內心未竟的言語，史蒂夫用手抹去了自己的淚水後，做了個深呼吸。

「你從來沒變過，你就是你，巴奇。」凝視著冬兵的眼睛，史蒂夫認真而毫不懷疑的說道：「我愛的一直都是你，沒有別人，沒有替代品，只有你。」

冬兵的眼睛慢慢的睜大，他的心臟有那麼一瞬間，像是被溫暖的手緊緊擁抱著，很疼卻又很溫暖。

「不管是過去的你，還是現在這個即使說著我是你的任務卻還是跳下海中救了我的你、願意陪在我身旁的你、在意外懷孕之後選擇為我生下孩子的你、在第一時間就替我擋下子彈的你……即使沒有記憶也依然愛著我的你。」望著冬兵瞪大的雙眼，史蒂夫輕輕微笑著，「我都深愛著……永遠……只愛你一人。」

冬兵想寫些什麼作為回應，但是他的眼淚模糊了他的視線，渾身顫抖的握不住筆。

也許，他一直在等著史蒂夫的這句話。

在史蒂夫深情微笑的淚眼注視下，冬兵……巴奇的淚水彷彿春天融雪般的從眼中崩落，久久無法平息。

 

 

 

ＴＢＣ

 

＿＿＿

 

 

不管別人認為巴奇是什麼，在史蒂夫心中巴奇永遠都是巴奇

就像不管史蒂夫變成了什麼，在巴奇心中他永遠是當初的那個布魯克林小子


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本話奧創登場，雖然時間點大概不對，就當作是AU吧（

十二

 

廣大的透明玻璃帷幕所建立起來的方型空間中，頭髮已長至肩胛骨位置的巴奇坐在床邊，雙手捧著玻璃雪球，帶著平靜安穩的淺淺笑容聆聽著身旁史蒂夫興奮地說著關於他們找到並一同殲滅了史特拉克位於東歐西科維亞的科學研究基地，將史特拉克逮捕後，也將洛基的權杖拿到了手的經過。

雖然關於這件事早在一個禮拜前剛結束此一戰役時史蒂夫就很詳細地說給了巴奇聽，但每次只要史蒂夫一想到就會再度興奮地提起。

巴奇明白史蒂夫的興奮是有原因的，由於史特拉克是目前九頭蛇的現任領袖，只要想辦法從他那裡問出所有殘存的九頭蛇基地，並一個不剩的全數殲滅，巴奇就可以從軟禁的狀況被解放。

然後他們就可以真正的再會，一起回到他們的家裡。這也是史蒂夫在與巴奇分離那麼久以來難得露出如此明亮的表情的原因。

「順利的話，聖誕節前我就可以陪在你身邊，看著我們的孩子出生。」

低頭將視線移往巴奇高高隆起的肚子，史蒂夫臉上滿是希望的光彩。

看著史蒂夫的笑容，巴奇也輕輕笑了出來。其實巴奇並不太在意自己的自由與否，只是看著史蒂夫難得開心的笑容，他也感到開心，如此而已。

這樣溫馨的交流中，忽然間史蒂夫收起了笑容，將頭轉到旁邊像是在跟透明人說話似的對著無人的空氣開口，而巴奇只是靜靜看著。

「……抱歉，巴奇，」交談了幾句後，史蒂夫轉回頭看向巴奇，臉上露出萬分不捨的無奈表情，伸手朝著巴奇的臉頰撫摸而來，在手掌穿過了巴奇的臉頰後往旁移了幾公分，在臉頰的肌膚上輕輕來回，「我得暫時離開參加慶祝宴會，只要有機會我就會回來找你。」

巴奇點了點頭，微笑著目送史蒂夫的影像消失在自己面前後，垂下了頭，緊緊握著手中的玻璃雪球，彷彿那是他唯一僅有的寶物。

事實上也差不多。對現在的巴奇來說，唯一能夠與史蒂夫聯繫的這顆玻璃雪球就是他最重要的寶物。

在將近一個多月前，巴奇在史蒂夫真摯的溫情告白下終於解除了心結，就像是一直刺在心中的冰針被溫暖的陽光融解，並化成泉水，溫暖的泉水柔和地包覆著巴奇傷痕累累的心臟，填補了心中的空洞。

巴奇現在明白了，史蒂夫愛著他，不只是因為他曾經是巴奇，或是他肚子裡有他們的孩子，而是因為他就是他。

確認自己真正被愛著的心情原來是如此的幸福快樂，巴奇心中有些暖暖癢癢的想著。

在那之後史蒂夫就時常會利用玻璃雪球的投影與巴奇會面交談。說是交談，但巴奇依然無法開口說話，就算巴奇會用紙筆回覆通常也很簡短，大部分時候都是史蒂夫在對巴奇說話，而巴奇安靜聆聽著。

巴奇是很喜歡聽史蒂夫說話的聲音，但他也會想，如果不只是聲音跟影像……要是能早點回到史蒂夫身邊，感受他的體溫該有多好。

轉念一想，他也不希望史蒂夫因此廢寢忘食的殲滅九頭蛇，雖然史蒂夫最近的氣色不錯，但巴奇可沒忘了，之前剛開始利用投影相見時史蒂夫的臉色之差讓他心疼又自責了好久。

如果可以他很想在一旁幫忙史蒂夫，陪著他，與他並肩作戰。

但想到這裡，巴奇忍不住將手移到自己圓滾滾的肚子上。不知不覺間他已經懷孕六個月了，現在的身體狀況即使他重獲自由恐怕也很難與史蒂夫一同並立於戰場上。不是他不想而是史蒂夫一定不會願意。

也許就像布魯斯所說的，現在巴奇只要安穩地待在這裡就是對史蒂夫最大的安慰與幫助。

說起布魯斯，巴奇將視線移到了緊閉著的門口。最近布魯斯似乎在跟東尼忙著做什麼，本來他都會在一天三次的檢查後撥空陪伴巴奇，但自從史蒂夫提起他們逮捕了史特拉克之後，過去的一個禮拜布魯斯總是匆匆來檢查完後又匆匆離去。

巴奇雖然有些好奇，但他並不會去刺探別人的私事。如果布魯斯想說他會做個好聽眾，如果他不想說那麼他就什麼都不會問，就像布魯斯對待巴奇的態度一樣。

而東尼也是，盡管相對於布魯斯巴奇見到東尼的機會並不多，而且大部分都只聽過聲音，但巴奇可以感覺得出來東尼有時候顯得很輕浮，但確實是真心在關懷自己，光是手上這顆玻璃雪球就足以讓巴奇抱以感謝了。

……現在史蒂夫正在這裡的樓上跟布魯斯以及東尼他們舉行慶祝宴會吧。

只要一想到史蒂夫現在就跟自己待在同一棟大樓裡，他卻完全不曉得，雖然明知這是不可抗力的事，巴奇的心中還是有些不可思議的寂寞感。

就在巴奇有些放空地想著的時候，忽然之間，整間房間的燈光瞬間閃滅，而且還不只一次，雖然很快地就恢復了燈光，但巴奇敏略地察覺到有甚麼不對勁，立刻按下了床頭牆上的按鈕想要詢問這裡的人工智慧『加百列』是不是發生了什麼事。

然而昨天之前只要巴奇按下去就會馬上出聲詢問巴奇有何需求卻一點反應都沒有，這無疑更加深了巴奇的不安。

抬頭望著天花板，只要一想到史蒂夫就在上面某處，而剛才的異變會不會與他有關，是不是有危險，巴奇的不安就迅速地擴大，並將他整個人都包圍了起來。

不行……他必須……必須離開這裡去確認究竟發生了什麼事。

內心湧上的強烈不安襲捲了巴奇，迫使他他無法不去違背一開始說好的『沒有他人的允許絕對不能自行離開這裡』的規定，站起身，快步走向門口，將雙手卡入門縫，用盡全力將玻璃門往旁硬生生推開了一個足以讓他通過的縫隙後衝了出去。

循著第一次被帶領來此的記憶，巴奇快步跑到了走廊盡頭，按下了電梯開關。出乎意料的是，原本需要聲紋及指紋才能起動的電梯居然能夠使用，不過巴奇也管不了那麼多，走進了電梯裡，看著沒有任何操控面板的電梯自動合上門後往上升，帶著他來到一處像似實驗室的房內。

跨出了電梯，巴奇就馬上往房門外跑去並四處張望，才剛一踏出門他就聽到了相當巨大的聲響，此起彼落的物體碰撞聲、槍響，以及奇特的金屬共鳴，非常清楚地指示著不遠處正在進行激烈的戰鬥。

於是巴奇毫不猶豫地立刻朝向聲響的方向跑去，完全沒想到自己甚麼武裝都沒有，還大著肚子，一心一意只想著盡快確認史蒂夫是不是在那裡，還有最重要的，史蒂夫的安危。

當巴奇飛奔到了目的地時，眼前超出他想像的騷動讓他吃了一驚。

被破壞得一團糟的室內，到處都是零散破碎的金屬機件及破損的家具，一群人正散在四處忙著與機器人對抗，而其中巴奇最想見到的那個人一手舉著盾牌站在中心，另一手正徒手拆掉一個機器人的頭顱。

在巴奇抵達的瞬間，史蒂夫就彷彿直覺感知到了巴奇的存在般，將臉移到了巴奇的方向。

當他與巴奇驚愕中帶著關切與擔心的眼神對上時，先是一愣，緊接著無比震驚地瞪大了雙眼，不敢相信自己所見到的景象。

「……巴奇？」

張大的嘴中喃喃念著突然出現的巴奇的名字，史蒂夫的雙眼瞪得眼珠子都要掉了下來，有那麼一瞬間他以為自己是太想念巴奇才會在這種不合時宜的場合看到了幻覺。

但很快地，當其中一個奧創所操縱的機器人朝著巴奇衝過去攻擊時，史蒂夫想也沒想就立刻扔下手中機器人的頭顱，轉身跟著往巴奇的方向衝了過去。

不管為什麼巴奇會突然出現在這裡，現在唯一占據著史蒂夫腦子的想法只剩下：『保護巴奇』這個念頭。

在巴奇自己舉起了左手擋住了機器人對自己的第一發攻擊後，史蒂夫就趕到了他身邊，迅速地用盾牌將機器人的頭削了下來，然後轉身抓著巴奇的肩膀，焦急又驚訝地上下打量。

「巴奇，你有沒有受傷？」

在巴奇也確認史蒂夫身上並無大礙後才搖了搖頭，兩人都沒有時間沉浸在乍然重逢的喜悅。史蒂夫馬上摟著巴奇將他護送到吧台後方，讓他與原先就舉著手槍藏在那裡的布魯斯待在一塊。

雖然史蒂夫很想知道究竟怎麼一回事，但現在最要緊的是想辦法先解決了這個突然襲擊，被布魯斯稱呼為奧創的機器人。

「你先待在這裡，千萬別出來，我會想辦法解決。」

望著史蒂夫重新投入戰鬥，既然史蒂夫叫他待在這裡，那麼他就用吧台做掩飾。

從一臉驚訝的布魯斯手中取得了手槍後，巴奇舉著槍替史蒂夫進行援護射擊，而一旁的布魯斯怔怔地望著他，一會後才垂下眼小聲地開口。

「……抱歉……」

然而專注在援護射擊上的巴奇並沒有多餘的心力去思考布魯斯道歉的意義，只是專心一致的瞄準認對試圖傷害史蒂夫的存在。

在復聯眾們的努力下，所有的鋼鐵軍團都被殲滅，只留下一個像是從鋼鐵裝甲上的零件拼湊起來的機器人。

見所有人的視線都集中在他身上，奧創環視著四周被打倒的金屬殘骸，最後將視線停留在東尼臉上緩緩開口低聲說道：「你想保護世界，卻又不想去改變這世界，若不允許人類進化，要怎麼拯救？」

平靜地說著，奧創突然抓起了一具殘骸，很憤怒的捏碎了它的頭顱，「……和平只有一條路……就是人類的滅絕！」

語聲才剛落，索爾的錘子就飛過去將奧創砸了個粉碎。

「我本來是個傀儡……」奧創留下了意味深長的話語之後，將意識轉移到網路線上，逃離了現場，「不過現在我自由了……」

除了衝去追捕在那之後飛出大樓的鋼鐵裝甲的索爾以外，現場剩下的其他人一時之間都沉默地望著彼此。

第一個回過神的是史蒂夫，他第一時間轉向巴奇，飛奔到他身邊，摟著他的肩膀，「你有沒有哪裡不舒服？」

巴奇微笑著搖了搖頭，用唇語問著與史蒂夫同樣的疑問，在史蒂夫表示他很好之後，兩人同時伸出了雙手擁抱住彼此。

在解決了危機之後與巴奇意外重逢的驚喜讓史蒂夫無法不暫時將所有的正事拋開，緊緊擁抱著懷中再度失而復得的摯愛。

許久不曾感受到的體溫讓才剛經歷一場惡鬥的兩人心裡都感到了激盪與慰藉，史蒂夫決定稍微放任自己細細品嘗著巴奇的存在。

等到終於平靜下來後史蒂夫才轉身用懷疑的目光盯著東尼，壓低嗓音開口問道：「……現在，你能跟我們說明究竟是怎麼一回事嗎，東尼？」

 

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

 

在東尼跟布魯斯兩人交替著說明關於奧創的誕生經過並表示賈維斯已被奧創破壞後，索爾突然衝到東尼面前一把抓起了他的脖子，怒氣沖沖地將他高高舉起。

「索爾……」史蒂夫走向前去，一手搭在索爾的右臂上開口問道：「你追到了鋼鐵裝甲嗎？」

索爾依然瞪著東尼，「我追了一百多英哩，就看不到他了，我只知道他往北邊去，還帶走了洛基的權杖。」

「就是那個洛基所使用過的外星權杖？」羅德問道：「可以控制人心的那個……」

「正確來說，發揮作用的是裡面的寶石。」布魯斯忍不住補充，然後在羅德以及其他人的目光下有些尷尬的乾笑。

「我們必須把他拿回來。」索爾終於鬆開了東尼，看向史蒂夫。

「奧創拿走這個寶石一定有甚麼用途，東尼，」史蒂夫點頭表示同意，「關於這點你可有概念？」

相對於疲累又自責的布魯斯，眾人都將視線集中在依然挺著身軀的東尼臉上，想要看他會怎麼說。

沒想到東尼卻突然大聲笑了出來。

「……你覺得很好笑？」索爾一臉憤怒的低問。

「喔，不，這可是非常嚴肅可怕的事。」嘴上那麼說，東尼臉上卻依然浮現著可笑的神情。

往前跨了一步，充滿怒氣的索爾還想再說甚麼，卻被史蒂夫伸手擋住，史蒂夫看向身後坐在椅上的巴奇，終於還是忍不住開口問出其實大概已經知道了答案的疑問。

「那麼……我還有一件事要問，為什麼巴奇會在這裡？」

「你確定要在這時候問？我想你也知道是娜塔莎跟克林特帶來的，就藏在這裡的地下六樓，因為賈維斯死了，導致監控系統失效才逃了出來。」東尼聳了聳肩，指向一旁的三人，「喔對，批准的還是希爾。」

「東尼……不需要那麼說話……」

見氣氛越來越僵，布魯斯開口，試圖安撫猶如刺蝟般尖酸的東尼，卻反而成為東尼下一個目標。

「喔，是嗎？那我該怎麼說話？」東尼不以為然的指著布魯斯，「我們是在做正確的事，布魯斯，而每次有人持反對意見，你的反應就是縮起來，表現得像是一副做錯事的樣子！」

「……也許那是因為我們真的做錯了？」

「我們沒有做錯！布魯斯！我們想要做的是保護……」

「……所以，巴奇一直被關在這裡？就在底下，而你們所有人都知道……」用彷彿來自地底般低沉的聲音振動著空氣，打斷了東尼跟布魯斯接近爭執的對話，史蒂夫用食指指了指地面，將視線一個一個在索爾以外的復仇者聯盟成員上瞪視，最後還是停留在東尼的臉上。

「而你，瞞著我們跟布魯斯做出了奧創……」史蒂夫面露失望的表情，「……我以為復仇者聯盟應該跟神盾局不一樣。」

「是啊，有人還記得我抱著一枚核彈穿過蟲洞拯救紐約嗎？而你在這裡跟我計較為了讓你像個傀儡一樣好操控的人質最好是關在某個不知名的地方對你來說更好是吧？」東尼歪起嘴角，「感謝巴奇不是Omega，你聞不到他的信息素，也感知不到他的存在……」

東尼話還沒說完史蒂夫就朝他臉上揍了過去，但在接觸到的瞬前就硬生生地停了下來。

「東尼……」

布魯斯抬起沉重的雙眼，訝異地望著東尼。

他剛才說的這句話是抓到史特拉克的基地後史蒂夫質問或者說怒斥史特拉克為何利用巴奇懷上自己的孩子這種變態的計畫時，史特拉克笑著回答的理由之一。

東尼當時明明也在旁邊，大家都一起目睹了暴怒的史蒂夫失控地揍了史特拉克的畫面，他卻還是說出了明知會惹惱史蒂夫的話。

從剛才開始東尼就一直試圖在激怒所有人，包括布魯斯，而這看在布魯斯眼裡就像是他正試圖利用別人的憤怒來抹消自己的罪惡感。

瞪著東尼忍著怒火，史蒂夫盡管很想發作，但他知道現在並不是一個適合就這件事討論的時機，現在外頭還有東尼跟布魯斯連手打造出來的天大麻煩在外頭四處亂竄，所以他仰起頭做了個深呼吸後看向索爾，「……好，現在最重要的是奧創剛才的行為是在對我們宣戰，我們必須先發制人，在他做好準備前出擊。」

今天他們都已經受夠了，也不想再爭吵，目前不是起內鬨的時候，現在最重要的是想辦法找出並解決奧創。

至於其他的事，都必須等到正式解決了之後再處理，包括巴奇。

回頭與巴奇凝視著自己的眼神相望，憤怒慢慢淡去，明明世界正陷入危機，然而史蒂夫卻覺得充滿了希望。

「各位，世界很大，但我們可以來讓他變小一點，只要我們一起同心協力。」

 

 

 

ＴＢＣ


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 簡單來說，今後的劇情大概就是復二劇情裡加進了一個懷了孕還無法說話的吧唧（
> 
> 本話有尼綠

十三

 

 

在取得了共識之後，也沒甚麼多餘的心力再吵鬧的大夥默默地一起收拾了奧創造成的殘局。

少了賈維斯，史塔克大樓裡安靜得很落寞，平常很聒噪的東尼也不怎麼說話，只是表示他會留在實驗室裡跟布魯斯一起研究關於奧創爆走並殺死賈維斯之前所留下來的資訊，其他人可以隨意活動，自由使用史塔克大樓，反正已經沒有負責管理的人了後就閉上了嘴離開了交誼廳。

看著東尼跟布魯斯離開後，其他人也陸陸續續地各自散開，終於能夠與巴奇獨處的史蒂夫卻只是沉默地凝視著巴奇。

「……你累了嗎？」

將視線移到史蒂夫垂在兩旁緊握著的拳頭，史蒂夫有些沙啞哽咽的嗓音讓巴奇心中不太好受，很想抱著他、安慰他，跟他說我就在這裡，然而無法開口說話，現場又找不到紙筆的巴奇只能輕輕地點了點頭。

「那我們回房休息吧……」

牽起了巴奇的手，史蒂夫勉強做出了笑容，拉著巴奇回到了他每次來都會借住的客房。

一進房內，關上了門，早已壓抑不住內心激盪情緒的史蒂夫就用力地從巴奇身後緊緊擁住了他，將臉埋在他柔軟的髮絲間，貪戀地吸吮著只屬於巴奇的香氣。

是他的巴奇，真的是他的巴奇。

這一刻，史蒂夫就像是分離以來所有擔心緊繃的神經一口氣全部鬆懈來似的，熱淚不斷從眼中落下，甚至浸濕了巴奇的頭髮。

而巴奇只是靜靜地，將身體往後靠在史蒂夫顫抖的胸膛上，閉上自己濕潤的眼眸，聆聽著史蒂夫哭泣的心跳聲，直到史蒂夫逐漸冷靜下來，並停止了哭泣。

「……我好久好久沒能像這樣抱著你了。」

耳旁史蒂夫悶悶的哽咽猛地揪緊了巴奇的心臟，讓他幾乎也要跟著哭了出來。

在他零散的記憶中，史蒂夫是個說好聽堅強，說難聽就是倔強的人，越是艱險越會咬牙苦撐，然而再會之後史蒂夫卻哭了幾次，每一次都是因為自己。

他知道史蒂夫這些日子以來一定很辛苦，他有好多話想安慰史蒂夫，但巴奇無法說話，只能拼命點頭，用力抓著史蒂夫環繞著自己的手臂。

感受著懷中人兒微微顫抖的體溫，從再會後的狂喜逐漸冷靜下來後，取而代之慢慢湧上的是憤慨。

史蒂夫無法不去想，事實上在他以為巴奇不知道被軟禁在哪個未知的地方時，巴奇只是一直待在這裡，就在他幾乎每天都會進出的下方，除了索爾以外每個人都知道這件事，然而他們全部都瞞著他。

更不用說東尼以及布魯斯更是在與他們談笑風生之間，隨手就做出了奧創，一句話都沒跟其他同伴商量過。

沒錯，史蒂夫心底很清楚，為了得到某些目的，勢必得採取某些必要的骯髒手段，畢竟他也是在軍隊中打滾過的。

正式因為如此，才讓史蒂夫更加清楚理解到一件事，事到如今，這個世界上，恐怕除了巴奇以外沒有其他人是真正值得他完全信任的。

史蒂夫無意識地加重了環抱巴奇的力道，在心中對自己發誓，之前是他太愚蠢了，才會中計害得巴奇被軟禁，這一次，他不會再輕易相信其他人，他會憑自己的能力好好保護巴奇跟他腹中的雙胞胎，即使必須付出任何代價。

由於背對著史蒂夫，所以巴奇並沒有看到身後史蒂夫那近乎殺氣般凌厲的眼神，只是安心地閉著雙眼用全身去感受著自己Alpha的存在。

 

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

 

經歷了數月的分離，終於真正重逢的史蒂夫跟巴奇在床上互相擁抱著在彼此的體溫中享受了許久不曾體會到的安眠。

一夜過後，等待他們的是沉重的消息。

在希爾的匯報下，他們得知奧創的行動相當快速，才第二天他就已經收穫了馬克西莫夫兄妹，還製作了一群機器人軍團，殺死了牢房中的史特拉克。

而在電腦資訊都被奧創竊取後眾人只能靠手工搜索資料，最後在布魯斯的分析下判斷奧創接下來的目的地應該是前往南非，與掌握著瓦干達出產的稀有金屬振金的軍火商尤里西斯接洽。

於是決定眾人一同前去阻止奧創。

決定好了行動之後，以史蒂夫為首，大夥不約而同地將視線集中到了靜靜地坐在史蒂夫身後的沙發上挺著大肚子的巴奇身上。

懷胎六月，再加上懷的是雙胞胎，巴奇肚子的隆起已經相當明顯了，儘管史蒂夫的私心是一分一秒都不願與好不容易再度重逢的巴奇分離。然而他的理性也很清楚，即使巴奇身為冬兵時是實力非常頂尖的殺手，但現在已然懷胎六月又無法用語言溝通的狀況下，不管是居於擔心巴奇本身的安危，亦或是拖累他們的可能性，怎麼想都只能把巴奇留在史塔克大樓了。

就連巴奇自己也早已做好了心理準備，雖然他真的很想陪在史蒂夫身邊陪著他一起並肩作戰。

「巴奇就留在這裡，我會請山姆……」

然而出乎意料地，布魯斯卻趕在史蒂夫之前提出了意見。

「不，我們全部都去，但我會陪著詹姆斯留在戰機上。」

一時之間所有人都露出了驚愕的表情。

「……布魯斯？」史蒂夫面露疑惑地看向布魯斯，眼神中隱含了一絲的不信任。

「放心，並不是要拿巴奇當作人質的意思，只是如果真的為了安全起見，我想詹姆斯也跟著一起去比較好。」看出史蒂夫心中擔憂的是什麼，布魯斯索性開門見山地先說明清楚。

被說中心思，史蒂夫動搖了一下，但並沒有道歉，只是將視線移到了巴奇身上，並走過去握住了他的手，接著看向布魯斯，像是在等著布魯斯接下去的解釋。

彷彿明白史蒂夫的舉動，布魯斯扶了扶眼鏡，對著史蒂夫解釋：「現在賈維斯已經不在，這裡並沒有防禦能力，雖然史特拉克已經被奧創殺死了，我們也無法確認九頭蛇或是其他人會不會趁機攻擊這裡……」

聽到這裡，已大致明白布魯斯想說什麼的娜塔莎收起了原本驚訝的表情，雙臂環胸，舉起食指指向巴奇，緩緩開口，用她那獨特的低沉嗓音替布魯斯加勢。

「布魯斯說的對，同時為了避免情況更加複雜混亂，我的建議是暫時不能讓我們這裡以外的其他人得知詹姆斯已經脫離軟禁，跟羅傑斯再會，包括山姆在內。」

點了點頭，對娜塔莎做出贊同的微笑後，布魯斯繼續往下說：「而且戰機上必須要有人留守，以免有人趁隙潛入，浩克的體格跟能力並不適合跟你們一起進入船廠，而我相信以詹姆斯的能力及身體狀況即使目前懷有六個月的身孕，待在相對安全的戰機上，配備槍械作為護衛，應該沒有問題。」

這個提議乍聽之下相當合理，但史蒂夫還是有所顧慮，再怎麼說，巴奇以及他肚子裡的孩子都是史蒂夫現在為一的寶物了，要是出了什麼事，他不會原諒自己，不會原諒這個世界。

所以看了一眼身旁的巴奇，雖覺不禮貌史蒂夫還是無法不問出口：「……不好意思，但我必須要問，要是浩克爆走呢？會不會傷到巴奇？」

原本大概是自覺有愧，難得沒怎麼說話的東尼在看到布魯斯臉上瞬間浮現的苦笑，還是憋不住對史蒂夫冷笑了一聲，「你怎麼不問冬兵失控會不會傷到布魯斯？」

這句話讓冬兵的臉色出現了陰影，史蒂夫忍不住心疼，再加上本來就對東尼不滿，這下可像吃了炸藥般雙眉直豎瞪向東尼，大聲回道：「我相信巴奇不會！」

東尼也同樣不干示弱地吼著：「我也相信布魯斯不會！」

「好啦好啦，現在可不是起內鬨的時候了，」眼見史蒂夫跟東尼又再次吵起來，克林特趕緊舉起了雙手介入兩人之間，「現在除了信任自己人以外沒有別的選擇了。」

自己人？史蒂夫在心裡不以為然地想，他的認知裡自己人可是不會隱瞞任何東西的。對現在的史蒂夫來說他的自己人只有巴奇而已。

想到這，史蒂夫低頭看向巴奇，剛好巴奇也正看向他，看到他面露溫和的微笑像是在安撫自己，史蒂夫原本緊繃的臉色慢慢地放鬆了下來。

而布魯斯則是走到了忿忿不平的東尼身旁，輕輕拍撫他的手臂，在他耳邊悄悄說了什麼等到他哼了一聲別開臉不再說話之後，才轉向史蒂夫。

「我必須跟你坦白，我無法完全向你保證我不會讓浩克爆走，傷到詹姆斯……」看到史蒂夫下意識地握緊了巴奇的手，布魯斯連忙繼續補充：「但請你相信我會盡量壓抑，如果真的出現突發狀況壓抑不住浩克出現的話，詹姆斯可以立刻躲起來，剩下的我跟東尼會有所對策。」

「……我明白了。」在冷靜下來後，自覺剛才的懷疑的確傷到了布魯斯，史蒂夫低下了頭，並且下了決定，「……既然博士都那麼說了……我相信你的提議，帶著巴奇一起去。」

「謝謝你的信任，史蒂夫。」

布魯斯這才露出了鬆了一口氣般的微笑。

 

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

 

既然做好了決定，他們也很快就準備好武裝，並出發前往了南非。

在離開戰機時，史蒂夫握著巴奇的手，不厭其煩地對巴奇交代：「巴奇，我一定會盡快趕回來，希望你能在盡可能不逞強的情況下，保護好你自己以及博士，如果浩克出現你就立刻躲起來，知道嗎？」

「你再拖下去演樓台會奧創就要跑啦！」

東尼的催促聲讓史蒂夫很心煩，但他也很明白東尼說的是對的，所以他只能皺起了眉，然後轉過身，依依不捨地回頭又回頭，才踏出了機艙。

在他們都離開後，布魯斯將機艙關了起來，以防止有人闖入，然後才看向一直望著史蒂夫離去方向發呆的巴奇。

「……你擔心他嗎？」

放下手中的槍，巴奇望向布魯斯，輕輕搖了搖頭，從口袋中取出了隨身攜帶的小本子跟筆在上面寫了幾個字後遞到布魯斯面前。

【我相信史蒂夫。】

接著巴奇對布魯斯露出了微笑後又低頭寫到：【而且我感覺得出來你跟史塔克是伴侶，一個Alpha將他的Omega交給別人保護是一種很強大的信任，所以我也要回報他的信任，我會保護你。】

有些驚訝地睜大了雙眼後，布魯斯臉紅了起來，望著巴奇清澈的眼眸，布魯斯也不想隱瞞什麼，盡管自己一直拒絕東尼，但這次布魯斯卻沒有對巴奇否認自己跟東尼的關係，只是輕輕微笑。

「……雖然你是個Beta，但是我相信史蒂夫身為一個Alpha願意將自己懷有身孕的伴侶留在這裡，也是一種對我的信任，所以我也會保護你跟你肚子裡的孩子，詹姆斯。」

說完，兩人望著彼此一會後，有些害羞地笑了起來。

 

 

 

ＴＢＣ


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本話有點虐跟狗血，尼綠有，還請注意。

十四

 

 

大力踱步在沉浸在熱鬧狂歡氣氛中的眾人之間，史蒂夫極度焦躁地四處張望，轉動著不安的藍眸，慌忙搜尋著他想要找到的目標。

這裡到處都掛著宣揚戰爭勝利的布條，軍服打扮的人們舉杯慶祝。

但是，他怎麼找也找不到，那個明明是比自己生命還重要的存在，他卻讓他從自己手中掉落的寶物。

就在史蒂夫茫然的驚慌升到頂點的同時，身後忽然有個溫柔的女聲對他說道：「戰爭結束了，史蒂夫，我們勝利了。」

停下了腳步，史蒂夫轉過身，望著佩姬臉上微笑的表情，湧上史蒂夫胸口的並不是勝利的喜悅，也不是對未來的盼望，而是恐慌的迷惘。

戰爭結束了，他們勝利了－－那麼，巴奇呢？

這裡到處都沒有巴奇的蹤跡。

那個總是陪伴著自己，不論發生什麼事，也從來不曾離開過他，只要回頭，總在自己身旁微笑著的……

強烈的悲傷突然湧上心頭，史蒂夫瞪大了雙眼，耳邊突然響起了強風呼嘯而過的聲音，以及那在他心中留下永遠傷痕的，悽慘的尖叫聲。

對了，他當然找不到巴奇，史蒂夫絕望又自責地想起，巴奇從來沒有主動離開過他，都是因為他沒能握住巴奇的手，才會在那一列火車中，永遠地失去了巴奇。

一瞬間，四周的熱鬧景象全部消失無蹤，包括方才還在面前微笑的佩姬，偌大的空間內只留下史蒂夫，孤獨一人沉浸在他一生中最深沉悲哀的痛苦遺憾中。

他並沒有發現，這一切都只是幻覺，而製造出這些令他痛苦絕望幻影的人正在一旁微笑地看著他。

看著困在自己在他腦中製造而出的噩夢而無力地抱頭跪在地上一臉痛苦的美國隊長，汪達停止擺動雙手，抬起頭看著其他同樣陷入幻覺的復仇者們，嫣然一笑。

雖然復仇者聯盟突然出現打擾了他們跟奧創取得振金的計畫，還好一切都很順利，現在鋼鐵人正忙著跟奧創對打，無暇顧及其他人的狀況，只要再操控剩下的鷹眼，這裡的任務就結束了，他們就可以帶著振金離開。

然而正當志得意滿的汪達準備對克林特出手時，卻遭到他反將一軍，用帶著電流的箭矢攻擊她的腦門，還好雙胞胎哥哥皮特洛用他那引以為傲的驚人速度及時趕到，抱起了她兩人迅速逃離到外頭。

逃到外頭後，皮特洛扶著頭痛欲裂的汪達讓她在一處船殼邊坐下。

「那個該死的混蛋！」擔心地觀察著汪達的狀況，心疼自家妹妹的皮特洛咬牙切齒地恨恨低吼：「我要殺了他！」

「我好多了，皮特洛……」看向不遠處一架戰機開起了艙門，一名戴著眼鏡的棕髮男子走了出來的景象，汪達揉了揉脹痛的太陽穴，牽起嘴角，啞聲說道：「我們還有別的目標。」

 

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

 

「不用擔心，詹姆斯……」

布魯斯一臉擔心地彎下腰，輕輕撫摸著巴奇顫抖的背試圖用連自己都說服不了的語言安撫他的不安。

原本巴奇好好地坐在一旁，跟布魯斯一起透過戰機上的擴音器聽著從復聯各人佩戴的對講機中傳來的對話訊息。

但不久後，除了東尼跟克林特以外，所有人的狀況都突然變得不對勁，索爾、史蒂夫痛苦的呻吟著，就連一向堅強的娜塔莎居然都發出了顫抖的哽咽。

而聽著史蒂夫痛苦的喘息聲，巴奇的臉色也越來越差，一手扶著隆起的腹部，一手緊抓著手中的槍，難受地緊皺著眉。

當他們從克林特跟東尼的對話中得知，史蒂夫他們是被汪達所製造的幻影所困住了時，巴奇情不自禁激動地站起身，不顧自己肚子正在抽痛，只想立刻衝過去幫助史蒂夫。

布魯斯立刻伸出手輕輕放在巴奇的胸前，柔聲安撫：「你別衝動，我相信東尼跟克林特都會想辦法幫助史蒂夫他們的。」

但一心都掛念著史蒂夫的巴奇連寫字跟布魯斯溝通的心情都沒有了，只是激動地張開嘴，開開合合地想要表達出他極欲幫助史蒂夫的心－－他無法忍受自己只能聽著史蒂夫正在受苦，卻無能為力。

雖然巴奇無法說話，但布魯斯也能明白他現在的心情，所以他拍了拍巴奇的肩膀，想了一下。目前戰鬥都集中在船塢那裡，他們戰機藏身的位置算是安全的，如果只是打開艙門遠遠地看一看船塢的狀況，應該不要緊吧？

「我先去外面看看狀況，」想到這裡，布魯斯對巴奇提出了建議，「如果需要幫忙，我們再看情況一起過去。」

在巴奇稍微露出了放鬆的笑容，大力點了點頭後，布魯斯走到了艙門旁，按下了開關。

在緩緩升起的艙門完全打開來之後，布魯斯回頭對站在機艙內的巴奇露出微笑，接著轉回頭，往外走出了幾步後，突然猶如刮起一陣風，一名銀髮的青年帶著一名紅髮的女性，出現在他面前。

一照面，布魯斯馬上就認出了對方是馬克西莫夫雙胞胎－－原本由史特拉克帶領的東歐九頭蛇實驗中心所培育出來的超能兵器，如今與奧創戰在同一陣線的危險人物。

但猝不及防之下，他已經來不及做出反應，在汪達舞動著纖細的手指後，紅光乍現，緊接著，布魯斯看到了他最害怕的景象。

看到布魯斯陷入了幻覺痛苦掙扎的模樣，巴奇反應很快，立刻退到陰影處，並舉起了狙擊槍，瞄準了汪達扣下了板機，但是當他看到那對雙胞胎，兄長護著妹妹的模樣，他本就疼痛的腹內更是突然一陣痙攣。

雙胞胎－－他跟史蒂夫的孩子也是一對雙胞胎－－就這麼一個念頭，以及腹部的抽痛讓他的手偏移了幾公分，子彈射過了汪達身旁三公分的空氣上。

「誰！？」

被突然攻擊的狀況讓原本正專心對付布魯斯的雙胞胎嚇了一大跳，一同看向子彈射出的方向。

由於巴奇藏身在陰影之中，他們一時之間無法判斷敵人是誰，又有多少，再加上即使汪達停止了操控布魯斯，他還是正在變身為浩克，於是雙胞胎互看一眼，迅速逃離了現場，只留下巴奇跟浩克對峙。

瞪大了驚恐的雙眼，看著慢慢變化成綠巨人的浩克，巴奇本能地感到生命的威脅。

盡管巴奇曾經身為人形兵器，但現在他懷了孕，肚子又不知為何一直抽痛，而對方還是那個浩克－－擁有無敵怪力，又打不死的綠巨人。

面對暴走的浩克，巴奇一點勝算都沒有，為了保護腹中的胎兒，除了逃跑以外，他別無選擇－－然而，巴奇卻將視線移到了正在發出怒吼的浩克身旁的艙門開關上。

不行，他不能逃跑，不然浩克一衝到街頭，勢必會連累無辜的民眾受到傷害，就算是為了布魯斯，無論如何，他也都得阻止浩克離開這裡。

於是巴奇咬牙，毅然決然地衝到了浩克身旁，按下了關閉艙門的按鈕，將自己跟浩克關閉在狹小的機艙內。

憤怒的浩克見狀立刻將目標轉移到了站在開關旁的巴奇身上，他怒吼一聲用力揮舞著拳頭朝著一手護著肚子，一手抓著槍對準了他的巴奇衝了過去。

巴奇只能想辦法閃躲浩克的攻擊，他本來就無法說話，就算能夠開口，他也不曉得自己的話語能否安撫浩克，甚至喚醒沉睡在浩克體內的布魯斯，所以他只能逃跑。

但再怎麼敏捷，在被困在這個狹小的機艙內，巴奇也無路可逃，忽然間，一塊被浩克砸破的鐵片擊了他的頭部，衝擊讓巴奇往後重重摔在了艙壁上，然後軟倒在地上，無法動彈。

鮮血不斷從巴奇頭上的傷口湧出，模糊了他的視線，也讓他的力氣不斷流失，但他依然用盡了最後的力量，縮起身體伸出雙手擋在自己隆起的肚子前，閉上雙眼，希望能在即將來臨的衝擊前，保護住他跟史蒂夫的孩子。

然而，出乎意料之外的，預想中的衝擊並沒有襲擊他，就在巨大的拳頭即將砸在巴奇身上，距離只有幾公分前，浩克突然硬生生地停了下來，歪著頭盯著倒在地上的巴奇，眨了眨眼，然後轉過身，將拳頭砸往機艙門旁的開關上。

接著，浩克跳出了機艙，往熱鬧的市街上前進。

而倒臥在地上的巴奇只能無力地看著事情往最糟的狀況發展。

對不起……對不起，他沒能阻止浩克。

望著浩克遠去，在心中不斷的自責與道歉中，巴奇眼前一黑，陷入了黑暗之中。

失去意識前，在巴奇腦海中最後浮現起的，是史蒂夫的名字。

 

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

 

被失去了巴奇的絕望跟恐懼困住的史蒂夫，忽然抬起了頭，因為他聽見了那已許久未曾聽見的熟悉聲音在呼喚著自己。

巴奇在跟自己求救，他必須、必須馬上去救他。

就在那一瞬間，史蒂夫回想起了一切，也脫離了幻覺。

對了，他的確曾經一度失去過巴奇，但如今巴奇又重回他身邊，而且，他的肚子裡還有他們的孩子。

他還發過誓，他這次絕對會好好保護巴奇，不再讓他受到任何傷害。

緊接著，剛恢復正常意識的史蒂夫就透過了對講器，聽到克林特驚慌地喊著：「浩克在街頭暴走！？」

在他還能反應過來之前，他的腳就已經往戰機－－巴奇跟布魯斯所在的方向拔腿狂奔。

－－浩克在街頭暴走，那麼，原本應該跟布魯斯在一起的巴奇呢？

胸間幾乎要被擔心跟焦急炸了開來，一心一意只想著巴奇的史蒂夫拼了命地奔向戰機。

當他終於奔到了戰機，衝入大開的機艙內，看到了滿臉鮮血的仰躺在地面上的巴奇時，他幾乎停止了呼吸。

倒在血泊中的是他的巴奇，他肚子裡還有他們的孩子，他們都是他唯一的家人，是他最重要的寶物－－然而那個捧在掌心中都怕碎了的寶物，現在卻滿臉是血的倒臥在地上。

霎時間，史蒂夫的恐懼來到了最大限界，他強硬地喝斥著自己幾乎軟倒的腿部肌肉，衝過去跪倒在巴奇身旁，手忙腳亂地抱起了他，看著滿是鮮血的臉龐，想要詢問他的狀況，但全身都在顫抖的他怎麼也無法完整地說出一個字，甚至連聲音都發不出來。

要是－－要是巴奇沒有了呼吸跟心跳－－……

就在史蒂夫心中幾乎要為這個可怕的猜想而墜入冰冷深淵之際，巴奇忽然發出了微弱的呻吟，染血的睫毛顫動著，看向了他。

兩人互相凝視著，當史蒂夫回過神來時，他已經淚流滿面地緊擁著巴奇。

「你沒事吧！巴奇！」

太好了，巴奇還活著！

擦去了巴奇面上的血液，史蒂夫哭著檢察巴奇的身體狀況，確認巴奇除了頭上裂開的傷口以外，身體其他部位都沒有明顯的外傷，而巴奇自己也伸出雙手安撫著史蒂夫，所以至少巴奇應該沒有生命危險後，史蒂夫這才稍微鬆了一口氣。

在恐懼淡去之後，取而代之的是越來越強烈的憤怒，鋪天蓋地而來。

這一定是浩克造成的，是浩克傷害了巴奇。

愚蠢的傢伙，史蒂夫心中有個聲音在厲聲斥責著自己，他不應該信任布魯斯還把巴奇托付給他－－不，打從一開始他就不該相信除了巴奇以外的任何人。

他發誓，他絕不會再讓巴奇離開自己的身邊，他會用自己的能力，保護他的巴奇。

緊擁著巴奇，史蒂夫激憤地在內心對著巴奇許下諾言。

 

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

 

在東尼經過一番打鬥，終於制服了浩克，並抱著已恢復人形的布魯斯回到戰機中時，史蒂夫才剛在克林特的幫助下，將巴奇所受的傷大致止血抹上消毒藥水並包覆上紗布，也打了止痛針。

明知道巴奇被浩克打的傷並不是布魯斯的錯，但史蒂夫還是無法克制自己不對布魯斯怒目相向，所以他選擇不去看他們，只是坐在椅上抱著巴奇，緊緊握著他的手。

「……詹姆斯還好嗎？」

身體動了一下，史蒂夫沒有看向出聲關心巴奇狀況的布魯斯，只是冷冷地開口：「……托你的福，他跟肚子裡的孩子都沒死。」

看著本就頹喪的布魯斯因史蒂夫帶刺的冷淡回應而抓著毛毯將沾滿了汙塵的身軀縮成一團的模樣，難免心疼地瞪向史蒂夫，「別怪布魯斯，你怎麼知道冬兵沒有爆走？不是因為他傷害布魯斯才導致浩克的出現……」

碰地一聲巨響，甚至在戰機內引起了震動，那是史蒂夫將盾牌往地上用力一砸的聲響，他不知費了多大了自制力才沒將盾牌扔到東尼的嘴上。

「你……最好馬上閉嘴，東尼‧史塔克……」

壓低了因極度憤怒而顫抖的聲音，史蒂夫整個人都被怒火燃燒，如果不是為了照護懷中受傷虛弱的巴奇，他幾乎想立刻衝上前去掐住東尼的喉嚨，阻止他再說出任何傷害巴奇的話。

而東尼雖然沒再說話，卻依然不甘示弱地回瞪著史蒂夫，兩位Alpha睜大著染紅的雙眼，惡狠狠地瞪著對方，氣氛一觸即發。

「……詹姆斯沒有傷害我，他甚至為了不讓浩克離開去傷害其他人，奮不顧身地關上了艙門……」

直到一聲充滿著歉意跟愧疚的低啞嗓音輕輕地打斷他們。

「是那一對雙胞胎……馬克西莫夫……那個女孩控制了我的恐懼……我很抱歉，史蒂夫……我沒有……保護好詹姆斯……」

不，都是他的錯，靠在史蒂夫起伏的胸前，巴奇自責難過地想，是他沒能保護好布魯斯。

他為了想要幫忙史蒂夫，一時衝動要求布魯斯打開艙門，才會害得汪達有機會控制布魯斯，而他又無力阻止暴走的浩克，那些由浩克造成的破壞，可以說都是因他而起的。

但巴奇不能說話，無法開口，只能在心中道歉。

重傷讓巴奇只能全身無力地躺在史蒂夫的懷中，看著布魯斯縮著身軀的背影，怔怔地任由歉疚的淚水從腫脹的眼眶中流出，混著從自己頭上流出的血液，刺痛著自己的雙眼。

將手掌輕柔地覆在巴奇的臉上，壓著巴奇已止血的傷口，史蒂夫不發一語地抱緊了無聲哭泣的巴奇，將臉埋在巴奇的肩上。

看了史蒂夫跟巴奇一眼，東尼走到了布魯斯身旁，將手輕輕放在他裹著毛毯的肩膀上，無言地安慰著他。

在眾人各自懷著心思的狀態下，戰機由克林特駕駛著，在沉重的靜默中劃過天空。

 

 

 

 

ＴＢＣ


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 繼續上一話，關於Alpha之間為了保護自己伴侶而產生的衝突，以及史蒂夫的決意。
> 
> 微尼綠有。

＿＿＿

 

 

簡樸素雅的臥室內，鋪著白色床單的雙人床上，雙眼闔上的巴奇額上裹著繃帶，靜靜仰躺著，表情看似安穩，胸口隨著呼吸緩緩上下起伏。

一旁的史蒂夫溫柔地環抱著巴奇，並緊緊握著他的手，不管時間怎麼流逝，窗外的月光從地板慢慢移動，照射在他們相疊的手背上，史蒂夫只是一動也不動地凝視著懷中的巴奇，彷彿生怕只要不守著，他的巴奇又會從他身旁消失似的。

將臉埋進巴奇的頭髮裡，史蒂夫閉眼嗅聞著巴奇的氣味，除了原本屬於巴奇的淡淡香氣以外，還混在些許的血與藥水，讓史蒂夫的心都揪了起來，不禁更加強了擁抱巴奇的力道。

懷中巴奇的心跳及體溫讓史蒂夫有種想哭的衝動，他已經因為自己的天真與愚蠢失去過巴奇好幾次，還害得巴奇不斷受傷，所以從現在開始，無論如何他都不會再離開巴奇一步，他會用自己的一切保護懷中這唯一的寶物。

幾小時前，趕在天黑前，在與奧創及馬克西莫夫雙胞胎的正面交鋒慘敗之後，他們由克林特駕駛戰機從南非回到了美國－－某處神盾局秘密給予克林特在郊區農場的安全屋中。

除了娜塔莎以外，其他復仇者成員都在這裡第一次得知原來克林特有妻有子，他的Omega妻子還跟巴奇一樣，都懷著身孕。

也就是說克林特一直都將自己的家人隱藏起來，直到現在才因特殊的狀況而曝露給大家。

相對於東尼的驚愕，史蒂夫在剛開始的意外過後，留在他心中的感情是近乎漠然的認同。

他完全能夠理解克林特的考量，換做是自己，如果可以的話，他也會選擇將巴奇藏在最安全隱密的地方，不讓任何人知道他的存在－－事實上，史蒂夫曾經那麼試過，只是失敗了，還讓巴奇被當作人質軟禁起來。

所以史蒂夫倒是沒有對克林特對他們隱瞞家庭有什麼不滿。

比起來，反倒是索爾什麼都不說的突然離去更讓史蒂夫感到訝異跟失望，他本來還以為至少索爾是他們之中唯一不會隱藏的那個人。

當然，那種有點失望的心情也只是稍縱即逝，對史蒂夫來說，這個世界上再沒有什麼比起巴奇還要重要的了，不只是巴奇的受傷情況，還有他腹中胎兒的健康狀態都是史蒂夫最在乎的。

早在戰機上時，比誰都注意巴奇狀況的史蒂夫就很快發現到，巴奇時不時地會突然皺起眉彎下腰摀著肚子顫抖，但當他詢問巴奇，他卻只是搖了搖頭，用笑容表示沒什麼。

史蒂夫可以從巴奇面無血色的臉，以及大顆大顆的汗珠看出巴奇只是在忍耐，他的身體肯定出了什麼問題，而且恐怕不只是由於剛才受的傷，而是他那圓滾滾的肚子裡－－也就是懷了一對雙胞胎寶寶的腹內出了什麼問題。

然而巴奇無法說話，又受了傷，史蒂夫知道自己若是硬要逼問只會更增添巴奇的困擾，所以盡管史蒂夫擔心到幾乎都要瘋了，他也不再追問，只是更加認真地觀察著巴奇的狀況，並在腦中盤算著該怎麼辦。

原本負責巴奇健康的一向都是布魯斯，但就算不提傷害了巴奇的正是暴走的浩克這一點，現在布魯斯自己的身心狀態也不好，史蒂夫也不好麻煩他，而且現在他們也不方便找醫生，但他也不可能就這麼不管巴奇。

就在他們抵達後不久，巴奇摀著的肚子的間隔越來越短，眼看巴奇的狀況越來越糟，只能抱著他卻什麼都無法幫上忙的史蒂夫也越來越焦慮。

幸好，克林特懷有身孕的Omega妻子很快就發現了巴奇的不對勁，在她的熱心幫忙下，他們大致可以診斷出巴奇的狀況極有可能是出現了子宮收縮現象，也就是所謂的早產前期。

於是在趕緊讓巴奇服用了原本是給克林特妻子預備用的安胎藥後，史蒂夫就抱著巴奇讓他躺在床上休息。

由於並沒有專業醫生，所以不能確診真正的原因何在，只能慶幸還好發現得早，只是子宮收縮，還沒有流血跡象，不然恐怕巴奇將會面臨懷胎才六個多月的早產。

以目前他們身處的複雜狀況下，巴奇所懷的又是雙胞胎，一旦早產，無法即刻送到專業醫院，不只寶寶們的生存機率極低，就連母體也會有生命危險。

一想到這裡，史蒂夫就忍不住冒出一身冷汗，憤怒跟恐懼也跟著同時湧上他的心頭。

明明在昨天之前，巴奇的身體狀況都很好，現在卻差點早產，不管史蒂夫怎麼想，原因都只有一種，那就是暴走的浩克傷害了巴奇，才會導致巴奇差點早產。

而且不只是史蒂夫這麼想，幾乎所有人都想到了，只是沒人開口－－畢竟大家都看得到，當克林特的妻子說出巴奇差點就要早產時，布魯斯臉上因強烈的罪惡感而慘白的模樣，因此沒有人會忍心再去落井下石。

特別是東尼，如果不是布魯斯拉住他的衣角，他不知又要開口說什麼不合時宜的話笨拙地安慰布魯斯，而惹得史蒂夫怒氣爆發。

事實上，就算東尼不說些什麼去刺激史蒂夫，現在除了在面對巴奇的時候會自動消失以外，史蒂夫身上一直無意識地散發著拒人於千里之外的冰冷怒氣，特別是針對布魯斯跟東尼。

而布魯斯只是一臉內疚地垂下了頭，非常小聲地對巴奇跟史蒂夫道歉。

巴奇看在眼裡，很想替布魯斯向史蒂夫解釋，他的肚子開始抽痛－－更精準點，是隆起的肚子裡面，也就是懷了兩個寶寶的子宮時不時地每隔半小時就會劇烈痙攣，是在浩克暴走之前就開始了，再說其實直到最後浩克都沒有真正攻擊到他，他額頭上的傷是被擊飛的碎片割傷的，所以並不關布魯斯的事。

但他無法開口說話，而且他感覺得到史蒂夫的精神狀況不太安定，就算他想跟史蒂夫要求紙跟筆，當看到史蒂夫緊張又不安的眼神時，巴奇就開不了那個口，於是他只能在心中偷偷對布魯斯道歉。

之後，在史蒂夫將吃了安胎藥的巴奇抱到克林特提供的客房床上後，巴奇就沒再看過布魯斯，或者更正確來說，巴奇沒再見到史蒂夫以外的任何人，因此他們都不曉得，在那之後布魯斯就躲在房裡，不跟別人見面。

服用安胎藥跟止痛鎮靜後被史蒂夫從身後抱著的巴奇躺在床上，在昏昏欲睡的腦中想著，等到史蒂夫跟自己的狀況好些了，他就會跟史蒂夫表達清楚，布魯斯從沒真的傷害過自己。

擁抱著巴奇，心中恐懼與焦慮難減的史蒂夫並沒睡去，只是閉目養神了一會後，突然有人敲了敲房門。

胸口忽然湧上奇妙的騷動，史蒂夫睜開眼睛看了因藥效發作而熟睡的巴奇一眼後，為了不吵醒他而放輕動作，下床朝房門走去。

當打開了房門的史蒂夫看到尼克出現在客廳裡時，他只愣了不到幾秒鐘，立刻就轉身衝回房裡，在確認巴奇安穩地躺在床上睜著驚訝的眼神望著自己時，他才鬆了一口氣。

尼克會來到這裡肯定是其他人通知他的，雖然似乎只有他一個人，但史蒂夫很清楚，實際身為身為神盾居真正領導人的尼克是不可能獨自來到這裡的，搞不好這棟房屋四周早就團團圍起了神盾局的特戰人員。

就算史蒂夫理性上明白尼克來到這裡絕大部分原因是因為奧創以及浩克在南非造成的破壞，並不是為了捕捉逃離軟禁的巴奇而來，但史蒂夫不可能放下心。

他可沒有忘記，他上一次失去巴奇，正是被尼克用計支開。

「……放心，羅傑斯隊長，現在比起巴恩斯中士的處置，更重要的是關於如何解決奧創。」

就像史蒂夫心裡所分析的，尼克的聲音在背後響起，然而，只要一想起之前被尼克設計讓神盾局帶走巴奇時的心理衝擊，史蒂夫就難以壓抑想要回頭一拳揍過去的衝動，只能深呼吸之後，僅可能抑止感情，冷冷說道：「我明白，這就是你們的作風。」

尼克沒有回話，只是盯著史蒂夫一會，才冷靜地開口：「……那麼你也該清楚，我們只是防範於未然。」

史蒂夫再也忍不住失笑，轉過身，當看到了尼克身後的東尼時，他忍不住想，果然又是東尼，於是像似擋在門口守著巴奇般地張開了雙手，對著尼克冷笑。

「是的，沒錯，防範於未然，」說著，史蒂夫將視線移到站在尼克身後的東尼，嘴角往上勾起，眼神中卻滿是睥睨，「然後你們做出了什麼？濫殺無辜的洞見計畫，還有試圖毀滅人類的奧創！」

「那不是我們的原意，我們一開始都是為了做好事！」被史蒂夫的眼神刺得整個人都炸開來的東尼大聲反駁：「為了保護更多的人！」

「好事！對，天殺的好事！」激動之下，史蒂夫往前踏出一步，握住了拳頭往旁一揮低吼：「看看我們現在身處的狀況，這些全部都是因為你們做的好事！」

東尼看起來像是縮了一下，但他馬上就雙眉倒豎，毫不畏懼地同樣往前跨出了一步，瞪著史蒂夫，「如果不是我，紐約早就不存在這件事我就不提了！恕我提醒你，如果不是一開始布魯斯幫忙治療，你的巴奇都不曉得能不能活到現在！」

史蒂夫幾乎是肉眼可見的整張臉都因極度憤怒而脹紅了起來，雙唇緊抿著，兩雙幾乎要噴火似的眼眸互相瞪視。

眼看著史蒂夫跟東尼幾乎就要扭打在一起，忽然間，兩隻不同的手分別從史蒂夫跟東尼背後伸出，並輕輕搭在他們的肩膀上。

突如其來的熟悉接觸讓他們倆人身軀一震，同時轉過頭去，望向身後各自凝望著他們暴怒Alpha的那一雙溫柔中帶著哀傷與歉意的眼眸。

「……巴奇……！」滿腔怒火在見到自身伴侶的瞬間即被澆熄的史蒂夫驚愕地叫喚著應當正躺在床上休息的巴奇，並立刻轉過身，將雙手搭在他的肩上，擔心地急問：「你怎麼起來了？你該躺著的，小心肚子裡的寶寶……」

說到一半，史蒂夫恍然大悟地露出了歉疚之色，抱住巴奇低聲道歉：「對不起，我太大聲吵醒你了對嗎？放心，沒什麼事需要你擔心的……你好好休息吧。」

「……布魯斯……」另一邊，東尼也立刻切換成以東尼‧史塔克來說算是相當溫柔的表情，望著身後臉上表情相當消沉的布魯斯，連忙輕聲解釋：「我可沒有吵架，我只是在討論事情，說話大聲了點……」

眼前兩位原本暴怒的Alpha在看到他們的伴侶的剎那間，立刻轉換態度的神速就連閱歷甚多的尼克都不禁暗自咋舌。

「東尼……不管原本的立意如何，奧創的誕生，還有南非的那些災難都是我們的錯……」

吃驚之後，浮現起不以為然的表情，東尼還想抗議，但看到布魯斯明顯消沉的表情，他嘴巴張開來卻又閉了起來，最後不發一語地聳了聳肩。

而被史蒂夫作勢要抱回床上的巴奇也輕輕搖了搖頭，然後垂下眉毛，難過地望著他。

「沒錯，冷靜點，羅傑斯、史塔克……」

就在兩個Alpha都因各自的伴侶心情低落而手足無措時，娜塔莎低啞的嗓音讓他們都將眼神看過去。

只見不久前還因為汪達給予的幻影而陷入恐慌狀態的娜塔莎已經恢復了精神，雙手抱胸與克林特站在一塊，似笑非笑地盯著他們。

「現在你們還要起內鬨嗎？先生們？」緩緩地將眼神慢慢掃過兩位Alpha後，娜塔莎歪起嘴角，「我的建議是，何不先把奧創解決了？之後看你們要去哪裡，怎麼打都無所謂。」

「……妳說得對，娜塔莎，」閉上眼睛，史蒂夫呼出了長長的一口氣，再睜開來，恢復了冷靜，「我們必須一起先解決奧創。」

平靜地說完，史蒂夫將眼神一一望著現場所有他曾經的同伴，最後看向被自己抱在胸前的巴奇那張憔悴的臉龐，溫柔微笑後，史蒂夫下定了決心。

他決定，這是最後一次，他跟復仇者聯盟一起共事。

就像娜塔莎所說的，他會跟他們一起解決這次奧創的危機，等這一切都結束之後，他就會帶著巴奇一起遠走高飛，到某個遙遠的安全地方，陪著巴奇平安生下孩子。

然後，他們會跟他們的孩子，一起隱居在世界某個安全的角落，過著平淡而幸福的一生。

 

 

 

 

 

 

ＴＢＣ

 

＿＿＿

 

 

其實我覺得，隊長是復聯成員裡最清楚人性與現實黑暗面的人，正是因為了解，依然選擇相信人類美好那一面的勇氣才是最強大的。

所以當那份信任不斷被背叛時，徹底失望之後反撲的力量也會是所有人裡最巨大的。

而且之前他的精神已經緊繃到幾乎隨時會斷線的程度，再加上之前才剛被汪達用幻影攻擊心底深處最難以磨滅的傷痛，現在有點偏激也是在所難免的。


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 為了阻止奧創，又無法放下巴奇一個人，於是隊長選擇帶著巴奇一起上昆式戰機，結果……
> 
> 說起來從三年前開坑後，每一年聖誕節前我都會說盡量爭取聖誕節前完結這個系列，今年當然也要來說說看XD（如果有辦法日更的話也許可以說不一定……但我好想寫聖誕女孩Play啊（你

＿＿＿

 

 

坐在前往南韓的昆式戰機上，一身美國隊長制服的史蒂夫面色凝重、眉頭緊鎖，盡可能讓自己專注於思考即將要面對的奧創及他的手下，那一對難纏的馬克西莫夫雙胞胎，而不是巴奇－－眼前躺在機內長椅上，即使自身狀況並不好卻一心只是擔心地望著自己的巴奇身上。

握著巴奇雙手的力量不自覺地加強，史蒂夫想要做出笑容安撫自己的Beta伴侶，但那實在太難了，只要一看到巴奇那虛弱的模樣，史蒂夫心底湧上的擔憂就讓他無法不皺起眉頭，更打亂了他的思緒。

直到現在，史蒂夫心中依然不斷反覆自問：到底他應不應該將受了傷、懷胎六月又有早產跡象的巴奇一起帶到昆式戰機上，讓他曝露在危險之中。

如果可以，他當然希望能將巴奇安置在安全舒適的地方，盡管他真的非常不願意離開巴奇，連一步一秒都不肯－－這並不只是單純的依戀，或是Alpha特有的佔有慾，而是純粹基於對巴奇的擔心與保護。

然而現實考量之下，他不得不用心思考以便做出當他前去對抗奧創時，該如何保護巴奇的最佳抉擇。

剛才在克林特的安全屋中，經由尼克提供的資訊，布魯斯推斷出了奧創取得振金的目的，極有可能是為了創造強大的身體－－利用比起世界上所有物質都還要強韌的肉體，取得進化優勢以便消滅人類。

而能夠製作極度接近人類肉體的人，他們都很清楚－－之前跟他們合作過的，在南韓研究再生搖籃的趙博士。

於是在連絡不到趙博士後，復仇者聯盟立刻決定分批行動。

由史蒂夫領軍，帶著克林特及娜塔莎一同前往南韓首爾趙博士的再生機構設法阻止奧創。

另一方面，從尼克那裡得知有人一直在阻擋奧創取得核武器密碼的東尼，則是跟尼克一同前往位於挪威奧斯陸的世界網路中心，去查探潛伏於其中的神祕盟友。

至於身心受創的布魯斯，在大家的好意下，獨自回到史塔克大樓暫時休息，並等待後續消息。

這麼一來，最後剩下的問題就是該如何安置巴奇－－一個懷孕受傷隨時可能面臨早產的Beta、同時也是美國隊長的伴侶……曾經的九頭蛇人型兵器。

巴奇如此複雜的身分及身體狀況，讓史蒂夫的選擇更加困難。

史蒂夫不可能面對必須再一次與巴奇分開，並且還必須讓他與之前傷害過他的浩克，在那個曾經軟禁過他的史塔克大樓裡共處的局面。

即使理性明白布魯斯自己也為了浩克暴走而自責消沉，但史蒂夫還是無法不去擔心猜忌。

而讓巴奇留在克林特的安全屋裡，似乎是相對之下比較穩當的選擇。

然而，史蒂夫心知肚明如果讓他們收留巴奇的危險性，並不是冬兵本身的問題，而是九頭蛇的殘黨、以及以神盾局為首的政府機構可能對巴奇有所不利。

克林特的妻子是普通的Omega，更何況還有小孩們，史蒂夫實在無法在明知可能拖累無辜民眾的情況下，還將巴奇托付給對方。

尼克是有提出將巴奇保護在神盾局中，當然，史蒂夫毫不猶豫地拒絕了，巴奇好不容易才從神盾局的軟禁中重獲自由，史蒂夫無論如何都不可能選擇讓神盾局靠近巴奇。

於是最後史蒂夫只能選擇將巴奇一起帶上昆式戰機。

雖然巴奇已經服用過有安胎作用的止痛鎮靜劑，並且平躺在長椅上，整體狀態看上去還算不錯，但史蒂夫還是很擔心地握著他的手，而巴奇的視線也一直沒離開過史蒂夫。

從彼此的眼眸中清楚地感受到了對方對自己的愛與關懷，是讓他們內心不至於失去勇氣的唯一慰藉。

不只是史蒂夫擔心巴奇，巴奇又何嘗不擔心史蒂夫？只是他開不了口，依他的身體狀況也無法在史蒂夫的身旁保護他，這讓他很是焦慮，卻又無能為力，只能望著史蒂夫。

一旁的娜塔莎跟克林特互望了一眼，很識趣的沒有去打擾他們這對命運多舛的老鴛鴦。

很快地，戰機就來到了趙博士的研究中心上空。

「隊長！」

「－－我知道。」

在克林特的呼喚聲後，史蒂夫對面露擔心慌亂神色的巴奇微微一笑，表示一切都會很好，接著閉上了雙眼凝起精神，緩緩站起身，準備面對接下來的戰鬥。

他們的戰略是史蒂夫先到研究中心阻止奧創，由克林特駕駛著戰機在空中盤旋待機，娜塔莎看狀況輔助史蒂夫，只要一切順利，他們就可以安全完成任務。

在對同樣擁有懷孕伴侶的克林特的信任下，將巴奇托付給他後，最後一次看向巴奇，史蒂夫舉起了盾牌，毅然地從戰機空中敞開的艙門跳了下去。

看著史蒂夫消失在青空，巴奇本就不甚良好的臉色變得很糟糕，將陰沉的眼神移到自己高高隆起的肚子上，舉起自己的拳頭，難受地咬住了自己的下唇。

他無法不痛恨自己的軟弱與無能為力，如果他沒有懷孕，他就能夠陪著史蒂夫一起戰鬥，

「很想去幫忙？」娜塔莎站到了史蒂夫剛才坐過的位置邊，低聲問道。

將原本瞪著自己拳頭的視線移到一旁的娜塔莎身上，巴奇有些疑惑地看著她。

就是她說服了巴奇讓他心甘情願地接受神盾局的安排，被軟禁在史塔克大樓底下，之後巴奇直到離開軟禁前都沒再見過她，但巴奇並不討厭她，或許是因為在那之前巴奇就時常透過史蒂夫與她見面；也或許是因為，他感覺得出來娜塔莎是真心在關懷自己。

娜塔莎若有所思地看著巴奇隆起的肚子，突然開口，提出相當令巴奇意外的要求。

「不介意我摸摸？我不會傷到他們的。」

巴奇驚訝得瞪大了雙眼，但他只想了一下，就點了點頭。

娜塔莎將手輕輕放在巴奇圓滾滾的的肚子上，臉上浮現出不可思議的表情。

巴奇並不知道娜塔莎曾經歷過什麼遭遇，也不曉得不久前娜塔莎跟布魯斯談論了什麼，所以他並不懂，為何娜塔莎盯著自己肚子看的眼神是如此溫柔跟小心翼翼，就像那是什麼值得敬畏跟珍惜的寶物。

「告訴你一件事，巴恩斯……你，還有你肚子的孩子……比你自己所想像的都還要重要得多。」娜塔莎看著巴奇，閃動著奇異神采的眼中不知怎地有些濕潤，聲音也比平常更加低啞些，「有時候，待在安全的地方保護好自己也是一種幫忙。」

巴奇眨了眨眼，訝異地看著娜塔莎溫柔的雙眼，接著湧上巴奇胸口的，是溫暖的悸動。

是的，就像娜塔莎所說的，並不只有一起並肩作戰才是幫忙，肚子裡的寶寶們也是史蒂夫……還有自己最重要的寶物，他現在唯一能做的，並且需要做到最好的，就是照顧好自己、保護好他們，好讓史蒂夫能夠安心無慮地去對抗奧創、將世界從危機中拯救出來。

不久，從機上的擴音器中，留在機上的他們聽到了事情的發展－－由於汪達跟皮特洛的叛變，史蒂夫趕到的時候，再生搖籃－－奧創洗腦趙博士讓她創作出來的，結合振金跟洛基權杖上的無限寶石所製成的人造人－－暫時停止，並被奧創帶走，所以史蒂夫正在追捕裝載再生搖籃的貨車。

即使馬克西莫夫兄妹像是加入了史蒂夫那一方，但戰況聽起來依然相當劇烈，巴奇滿臉擔心得忍不住想要坐起身來，卻被娜塔莎輕輕擋下。

對慌張的巴奇露出自信的笑容，娜塔莎戲謔地開口安撫他的不安，「放心，有我在，你的老寶貝大個兒不會有事的。」

說完，娜塔莎對著巴奇拋了個媚眼後，跨上重機，從克林特打開的機艙口躍下，帥氣地揚長而去。

「沒錯，巴奇！別擔心，我們小娜可是我見過最強的Beta！」

聽著克林特的喊話以及對講器中的激烈打鬥，望著娜塔莎離去後的天空，巴奇只能在心中不斷對上天祈禱，一切都能順利。

沒有多久，不知是否上天聽到了巴奇的祈求，經過一番激烈的爭奪戰之後，在克林特的掩護之下娜塔莎終於劫持到了裝著再生搖籃的貨車，並連絡了克林特，準備將再生搖籃運到戰機上。

看著娜塔莎從空中抱著再生搖籃從貨車飛入機艙中的驚險景象，巴奇再也坐不住，跳下了長椅，幫忙接過了再生搖籃。

「謝了，巴恩斯，」見巴奇挺著大肚子，驚險地接下了再生搖籃，娜塔莎難掩吃驚，「羅傑斯要是看到這一幕肯定嚇死了。」

就在娜塔莎那麼開著玩笑，即將跟著再生搖籃進入機艙的剎那，一隻奧創突然從艙門外抓住了她。

娜塔莎被奧創抓住並從艙門外掉出空中的瞬間畫面，在巴奇瞪大的雙眼中彷彿慢動作定格播放。

忽然間，巴奇眼前猛地浮現出戰機門外被汪達控制前的布魯斯，以及才幾分鐘前，就在這個機艙門邊笑著跟自己說：『放心，有我在，你的老寶貝大個兒不會有事的。』的娜塔莎的笑容。

最後，停在巴奇眼前的，是當初在航空母艦上對自己說出『那就完成他，因為我會陪著你，直到時間盡頭』的史蒂夫的臉龐。

於是，一股莫名的衝動驅使著巴奇，讓他奮不顧身地往前飛奔，並跳出機艙外，千鈞一髮之際抓住了娜塔莎的手，然後用盡全力往後一揮，反作用力之下，巴奇跟娜塔莎瞬間調換了位置。

當墜落於空中的巴奇看見了娜塔莎那張迅速遠離的驚愕表情時，他腦中所有的回憶突然以驚人的速度在他的腦中炸裂開來，從他剛才與史蒂夫的離別迅速往後倒退，每一個記憶。

好久好久以前，他似乎也曾經像現在這樣從高空中落下……對了，他怎麼會忘了呢？史蒂夫的表情……那令巴奇心疼不已的絕望表情。

對不起，史蒂夫……結果，他連保護自己跟他們的孩子都做不到。

一顆一顆的淚水隨著巴奇的快速下墜而飛往空中，然而直到失去意識之前，巴奇的道歉最後還是沒能親口說給史蒂夫聽。

 

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

 

「……巴奇？」

脫離控制的疾駛列車上，正忙著想辦法擋下列車拯救車上無辜乘客的史蒂夫，突然感到心臟一陣強烈的劇痛，就好像被撕開來似的，難以言喻的不安像是冰冷的水，突然掩沒了他。

就在史蒂夫忍不住低聲呼喚了他理應待在戰機上的巴奇時，對講機內突然傳來克林特驚慌的呼叫聲。

「隊長！你看見巴奇了嗎？他剛才……」

心臟一緊，史蒂夫幾乎停止了呼吸，用盡了心力才能勉強回問：「……巴奇怎麼了？」

「他為了幫助小娜……掉出了機艙……被奧創抓走了……！」

在聽到克林特那麼說的剎那，史蒂夫眼前暮地一黑，緊接著全身肌肉猛地暴起，抓住了門邊的桿子，反射性的就只想立刻跳出列車，拔腿奔跑，尋找奧創並從他手中救出巴奇。

然而，耳邊列車上乘客的尖叫喚回了他的理智，顫抖的手緊抓著身旁的桿子，史蒂夫心中不斷在巴奇跟列車上無辜民眾的生命中痛苦掙扎。

最後，他終於忍痛做出了對自己以及巴奇來說，最殘忍的決定。

「……快把包裹送到史塔克那裡去。」

「隊長！？」克林特驚疑的呼喊聲讓史蒂夫痛苦地深吸了一口氣。

是啊，連他自己都不相信，自己會選擇放棄懷了自己孩子的巴奇－－他口口聲聲說過要保護的，唯一的重要存在。

也許，現在立刻拋下一切去尋找就能夠平安救出巴奇，但是，看著列車窗外快速流逝的景色，以及驚慌的民眾，還有用著焦急的神色看著他馬克西莫夫雙胞胎，史蒂夫實在無法就這樣丟下他們，只為了尋找自己的伴侶以及未出世的孩子。

而讓克林特或娜塔莎去找，又有可能造成好不容易從奧創手中奪走的再生搖籃再一次落入奧創手中，到時候，不只是巴奇，恐怕就連整個世界都會落入奧創的魔掌之中。

他沒辦法……他真的沒辦法自私的只顧著自己跟巴奇。

這是史蒂夫人生中最痛苦的抉擇，他真的很想立刻衝到巴奇身邊，很想拜託克林特他們幫忙去救出巴奇，但是史蒂夫最終還是咬緊了牙關，幾乎要吐出血來地對克林特低吼：「快去！」

「該死！」

聽到對講器中克林特的咒罵，史蒂夫更想仰天大喊，但現在，他得先阻止暴走的列車。

等到一切都結束之後，佇立在歡呼的人群中，史蒂夫只感到胸口空蕩蕩的，彷彿全身跟整顆心都是冰冷的。

腦袋一片空白的史蒂夫根本想不起來，自己是怎麼成功阻止列車的，他只知道一件事－－他又再一次地，讓巴奇摔了下去。

什麼英雄？美國隊長？連自己最重要的人都無法保護的傢伙，他們還歡呼他的名號……

該死的……

該死的史蒂夫‧羅傑斯！

在將再生搖籃送到史塔克大樓後回來迎接他們的戰機上，陷入極度痛苦的史蒂夫只是低垂著頭，悲痛地緊閉著雙眼，將臉埋在自己冰冷的雙手掌心中，為自己的無能為力而不斷咒罵著自己。

 

 

 

 

 

ＴＢＣ

 

 

＿＿＿

 

 

結果，史蒂夫跟巴奇都無法只選擇自己的幸福。

關於有讀者姑娘說，希望巴奇能平安到預產期……還記得第一話有提到巴奇是在戰場上生產的嗎？還記得野天鵝嗎？還記得史蒂夫在未來的道歉嗎？還記得……（沒人記得！）


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 答應某個讀者2017第一篇文就來更這篇，說到就做到。高三生活還請加油喔～
> 
> 奧創帶著巴奇一起到了蘇科維亞，而東尼跟布魯斯決定製作幻視，還沒能去找巴奇就必須先趕回來阻止的史蒂夫在各種情緒累積之下終於爆氣，怒氣值高到可以加入紅燈軍團（？

＿＿＿

 

 

巴奇身處在一片白色的濃霧中。

眼前模糊的景象中，巴奇隱約看到了金色的身影蜷縮著他那高大的身形，顫抖著身軀似乎在哭泣。

雖然看不清楚，但巴奇不知怎地就是感覺得出來，那是史蒂夫－－是史蒂夫正在哭泣。

巴奇心裡很難受，只想衝過去抱住他，但巴奇怎麼努力也無法接近史蒂夫，就好像有什麼沉重的鎖鏈讓他動彈不得，就算他想喊出史蒂夫的名字也沒有辦法，只能眼睜睜地看著史蒂夫縮著身體顫抖。

就在焦躁的無力感以及對史蒂夫的心疼讓巴奇忍不住就要掉下淚來時，忽然間他的肚子裡猛地一陣抽痛。

當他因腹內的抽痛而滿頭大汗的睜開眼睛時，巴奇才發現剛才的畫面只是夢，自己正躺在冰冷的硬板床中，而四周似乎像是個監牢。

「……你醒來了，我希望你能說話，但我身邊也沒其他人了，我有些東西想讓你看看。」

還不用去回想，突然響起的帶著機械合成感的低沉男聲就讓巴奇想起來，他是怎麼為了救娜塔莎而從戰機上掉落，又被奧創抓走，並因為自己的不合作而被奧創利用九頭蛇在他腦中設下的洗腦程式弄昏。

「你應該記得這裡，詹姆斯‧布坎南‧巴恩斯，」看著巴奇對自己充滿敵意的目光，奧創並不以為意，「或者我該叫你冬兵？還是巴奇？你喜歡哪一種？」

隔著冰冷的鐵條，奧創看著坐在牢房的硬板床上無言地瞪視著自己的巴奇，高傲的語氣中除了不屑也帶有幾分疑惑，以及好奇。

看樣子，奧創並沒有殺了他，只是把他帶到了……巴奇環顧了一下四周，有些訝異地發現自己的確對這裡有印象，所以，也就是說，這裡是……

巴奇表情的變化讓奧創像是滿意地微微點頭，「這裡是蘇科維亞，九頭蛇的東歐基地，也就是被復仇者聯盟所毀壞的史特拉克曾經的堡壘。」

雖然原本在這裡的九頭蛇人員都已被逮捕或逃逸無蹤，但建築物本身並沒有遭到太明顯的破壞，很多設施跟儀器都還能夠動作，包括製造出許多的奧創，所以在被馬克西莫夫雙胞胎背叛後，奧創也選擇這裡做為自己的最終基地。

巴奇所在的牢房，是九頭蛇當初用來關閉不聽命令的士兵，或是某些特殊人物的監牢，鐵窗隔起的小房裡，只有用鎖鏈架在牆邊的硬板床，而巴奇現在就坐在那個床上，隔著鐵窗與奧創對峙。

雙手覆在自己高高隆起的肚子上，巴奇面容憔悴，大顆大顆的汗珠令他披散的長髮貼在臉上，緊皺著眉，盡管腹中不時抽動的疼令他臉色蒼白，但他依然警戒地盯著奧創，試圖保護自己跟肚子裡的雙胞胎。

知道巴奇本來就無法說話，所以奧創只是繼續，將一件驚人的事實輕描淡寫地說出口。

「他們有沒有跟你說過，你跟你肚子裡的孩子都是史特拉克的一個復興九頭蛇的計畫？」

奧創淡然的話，就像驚天巨雷，讓巴奇愕然地瞪大了雙眼。

……這傢伙在說什麼？什麼計畫？史特拉克的……復興九頭蛇的計畫？

「我記得他還煞有其事的命名為厄喀德那計畫，詹姆斯。你被留在那座金庫裡，你會被史蒂夫‧羅傑斯找到，你會懷上他的孩子，這一切全都是為了利用你肚子裡留有超級士兵血清的孩子做為復興九頭蛇的資產……就像汪達跟皮特洛。」

提到汪達時，奧創的聲音比平常更加低沉，甚至聽起來像是有些寂寞。

乍然聽到自己跟肚子裡孩子的存在原來是史特拉克計畫用來復興九頭蛇的資產，巴奇心裡受到了非常強烈的衝擊，緊接著，他立刻想到了史蒂夫。

史蒂夫……他知道這件事嗎？知道自己其實是九頭蛇的道具……被利用來從史蒂夫那裡取得超級士兵的種子，孕育擁有特殊能力的孩子，並從小交給九頭蛇培養？

但奧創無視巴奇內心的混亂跟痛苦，只是自顧自地說下去。

「我很失望，人類的思考竟是如此狹隘，只能想到這種無聊又可笑的計畫。」

奧創的知識來自於全球網路，其中當然包括九頭蛇跟神盾局中所有塵封的檔案紀錄，更不用說他曾經實際與史特拉克見面，奧創就是對於他當時提出的『厄喀德那計畫』感到無趣跟失望，才會乾脆殺了他。

「史特拉克的計畫很愚蠢，但有一點還不錯，你覺得是什麼？」奧創一揮雙手，「復興。」

彎下腰摀著肚子，巴奇咬著牙，抬頭看著奧創訴說著他那可怕的計畫，他的肚子一直不停抽痛，但更讓他冷汗直流的是奧創接下來所說的計畫。

「東尼‧史塔克希望拯救人類，那就需要復興，復興之前需要毀滅，我會利用這座城市，作為毀滅舊世界的隕石。」奧創抬頭仰望著空中，「大規模的毀滅將帶來新的重生，而新的重生需要由新的力量來重建，我就是那個新的力量。」

當初抓到巴奇的時候，奧創立刻就發現，眼前這個乍看之下相當普通，甚至狀況有些糟糕的Beta青年，就是史特拉克計畫中的關鍵人物，同時也是東尼史塔克所在的復仇者聯盟裡另一名成員美國隊長史蒂夫‧羅傑斯的伴侶－－詹姆斯‧布坎南‧巴恩斯。

同時，他腹中的胎兒，與那對背叛他的馬克西莫夫兄妹一樣，也是一對雙胞胎。

雖然要重建新的世界需要毀滅人類，但就像上帝選擇了諾亞製作方舟一樣，他也必須留下新的生命來做為自己重新創造世界的見證人。

既然史特拉克選擇巴奇做為復興計畫的道具，那麼奧創想，就當作是為了史特拉克取得權杖時在裡頭輸入了部分的能力做為回報，奧創決定讓巴奇跟他肚子裡的孩子活下來，親眼看著這個世界的死與新生。

「而你，以及你肚子裡的雙胞胎，將是新世界唯一的見證人。」

得意洋洋地說完後，奧創為了進行接下來的行動，在巴奇無言的瞪視下轉身離開了監牢。

聽著奧創離開的聲響，並確認四周安靜無聲後，巴奇將後腦勺靠在牆上，有些難受地撫著肚子喘著氣。

大概是完全不擔心懷了孕，又受了傷的巴奇會對自己造成任何威脅，也不怕他會逃走，所以奧創沒有在這裡安排任何看守，只有巴奇一個人被關在這座杳無人煙的監牢中。

撫摸著自己隆起的肚子，巴奇眼神有些放空地望著前方，想著奧創所說的，那個自己被利用來做為復興九頭蛇的計畫。

也就是說，不管是自己，還是他跟史蒂夫的感情，包括肚子裡的孩子都被九頭蛇利用了，如果不是神盾局軟禁自己、史蒂夫他們捕捉了史特拉克、奧創又殺死了他，或許自己跟肚子裡的孩子現在都在九頭蛇的魔爪中。

但轉念一想，巴奇的眼神再度恢復了神采，現在不是想那些事的時候，更加迫在眉睫的是奧創打算利用蘇科維亞毀滅人類文明的計畫。

從剛才與奧創的對峙中，巴奇總覺得奧創跟東尼有點像，只是更加自大、傲慢、幼稚……而且，大概很害怕寂寞。

證據就是雖然奧創大可殺了巴奇，但他卻留下了巴奇一條命，並帶著他一起來到蘇科維亞，還一直對他侃侃而談關於他打算利用剩下的振金製作陸地合成器，拔起整個蘇科維亞升空，再將之撞擊地面毀滅人類的計畫。

他多話的程度甚至會讓巴奇忍不住想，或許，他把巴奇抓來這裡關著的原因，以及打算讓巴奇跟他肚子裡的孩子成為新世界的見證人只是很想找個人說說話。

當然奧創的心理問題並不是巴奇需要在乎的事，他必須要做的只有一件事－－既然他目前是唯一一個知道奧創計畫的人，那麼他就必須想辦法阻止。

史蒂夫他們一定會想辦法尋找自己，所以巴奇也會想盡辦法讓史蒂夫他們能找到自己。他不會白白被抓來這裡的，至少，他也得替史蒂夫他們做出什麼貢獻。

忍著腹內越來越頻繁跟強烈的疼痛，巴奇一手撫摸著肚子，一手有節奏地敲擊著背後靠著的牆壁，在心裡祈禱史蒂夫他們能早點發現自己發出的摩斯密碼。

他相信史蒂夫他們一定會來這裡，不只是為了救自己，而是蘇科維亞的居民－－以及整個世界。

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

望著正在克林特跟娜塔莎方才千辛萬苦才運來的再生搖籃旁踱步的東尼，布魯斯面色相當凝重。

剛才他們才從得知消息，雖然他們帶回了再生搖籃，付出的代價卻是巴奇被奧創抓走了，現在克林特才回去接史蒂夫還沒來得及趕回來，娜塔莎正在想辦法探尋巴奇的蹤跡。

布魯斯很擔心巴奇的安危，而另一方面，不斷在再生搖籃旁踱步的東尼也很讓布魯斯擔心，擔心的是－－東尼的想法。

「有詹姆斯的消息嗎？」

「還沒有……但詹姆斯應該還活著，不然奧創不會放過這個能打擊我們士氣的好機會。」

一邊探測著巴奇的行蹤，娜塔莎一邊回答並安慰著布魯斯。

「放心，布魯斯，詹姆斯也熟知如何使用諜報通訊，」回想起當初將巴奇帶離史蒂夫身邊時，他曾經利用摩斯密碼對自己表達出希望取得紙筆的意願，娜塔莎的希望相當高昂，「只要他還活著他一定有辦法跟我們取得連繫。」

「那就拜託妳仔細尋找了。」

在布魯斯切斷與娜塔莎的通話的同時，東尼也停止了踱步，並不知何時來到了布魯斯面前。

「……我知道有個方法，可以打敗奧創，救出巴奇。」

「不，東尼……」布魯斯輕輕嘆了一口氣，在東尼準備開口說出他的計畫前，說出他的拒絕，「不行。」

他太了解東尼，從剛才克林特帶著再生搖籃回來後，布魯斯就察覺到他眼中綻放的光芒，他立刻就知道東尼想到了什麼，因為他也想到了，只是他不肯做出那個選擇。

「你不相信我？」

「……我不相信我自己。」

看著低垂著頭的布魯斯，東尼一副受了傷的模樣，將手掌覆到左胸的位置上，「但我相信你，你是唯一一個能夠做得到那件事的人，布魯斯。」

低垂著頭，布魯斯有些乾笑地說道：「……我們就這樣不斷重覆自己做過的事，讓事情不斷惡化下去。」

「我保證，這次絕對不會！」東尼激動地從口袋裡掏出ＰＤＡ，往空中一甩，「我找到了我們的盟友，就是那個從奧創手中保護軍方核武器密碼的人。」

在他們倆人的面前，緊接著在布魯斯驚訝的目光中，出現了一個他再熟悉不過的藍色光球。

「你好，班納博士。」

雖然也才一天左右，但好像很久沒聽到的，賈維斯那一貫有禮的低軟嗓音讓布魯斯有點想哭。

「我會幫你，但這件事只有你能做到，把賈維斯植入這玩意裡，再創造出一個沒有殺人個性的奧創，然後救出巴奇，打敗奧創、拯救世界。」

「東尼……」

「為了盡早救出巴恩斯先生，我認為老闆的計畫值得一試。」

賈維斯的聲音讓猶豫不決的布魯斯身體震了一下。

想起了自己被控制成浩克傷了巴奇時，史蒂夫充滿敵意的的眼神，以及滿身是血倒在史蒂夫懷中的巴奇，還有那些被自己傷害的無辜百姓，布魯斯內心很慌亂茫然。

「……你知道史蒂夫他們回來看到會怎麼說嗎？」

「我知道，我當然知道他們會怎麼說，管他的！我們都是怪物，布魯斯，」東尼搭著布魯斯的肩，將臉湊了上去，很有自信地歪起了嘴角，「你必須承認這一點，然後，去做得更像個怪物，讓那些傢伙大吃一驚，原來怪物也能拯救世界。」

直視著布魯斯，東尼說出的最後一句話，將原本就已經動搖的布魯斯完全擊潰。

「那是我們自己做出來的，我們必須自己解決這一切。」

布魯斯知道，他從來無法抗拒東尼的話語。

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

如果說，史蒂夫還對東尼尚未完全失望，那麼現在目睹他們正在利用再生搖籃再一次的重蹈覆轍時，從他內心湧上的憤怒，更接近於一種不可思議的荒謬。

他剛才還對馬克西莫夫兄妹說，『史塔克並不是瘋子』，直到現在，眼前的事實證明，錯的是史蒂夫，史塔克就是個不擇手段的瘋子。

而他再一次失去了巴奇、再一次選擇放手，追根究柢，一切都要怪誰？

一切都是因為這個瘋子做出來的奧創所闖下的禍。

汪達所說的，『奧創無法分辨拯救世界跟毀滅世界的差別，你以為是誰遺傳給他的？』在史蒂夫的腦裡轟地炸開來。

「……我只說一次，史塔克。」

「別說行不？」

即使史蒂夫的低沉嗓音明顯帶著憤怒，但東尼跟布魯斯頭也不回，只是想辦法更加快了將賈維斯上傳到再生搖籃的動作。

「關掉它。」

舉起盾牌，史蒂夫的聲音有些壓抑過度的顫抖，但東尼依然輕挑的回應。

「不，想都別想。」

這一瞬間，史蒂夫覺得自己這一輩子從來沒那麼憤怒過。

 

 

 

 

 

 

ＴＢＣ

 

 

＿＿＿

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

以下是關於個人對尼綠跟盾冬的一點碎念。

我覺得史蒂夫跟東尼其實有一點蠻像的，就是強大的自信以及無法被說服的固執，他們可以輕易說服別人，別人卻無法動搖他們。

而巴奇與史蒂夫擁有共同的理念，因為他們全般信任彼此，所以他們甚至不用說些什麼，就能讓彼此無條件站在自己這方。（當然，只不過在愛情方面就沒那麼簡單了，兩人都為對方想得太多，而且他們都經歷過太多，所以有時候反而會因太過重視對方而導致失常）

我個人認為尼綠之間的最大差別，就是一個擁有太多，直到失去後才懂得珍惜；一個失去太多，就算擁有也依然恐懼。

東尼不是不害怕失敗，他是不認為自己會失敗，（或者說，他認為就算失敗自己總有辦法可以彌補）而布魯斯很想那麼思考，但他沒辦法，因為就算事後可以彌補，之前造成的結果已經造成了，永遠無法改變。

但他還是想去相信，而東尼的話其實只是加強布魯斯的那份盼望－－「不去試怎麼知道不會成功呢？」是東尼總能說服他的原因。

關於尼綠，其實有很多想寫的，因為這篇是盾冬，所以對於他們兩人以外的心理描寫無法放太多，等這個完結之後也許會開第二部，走雙CP路線


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 要往最終結局邁進了！如果沒意外的話，大概20話左右完結（如果沒意外的話（咦
> 
> 關於幻視誕生的過程我想大家都看過了所以這裡就跳過了，直接讓史蒂夫殺到蘇科維亞去救巴奇
> 
> 史蒂夫有些冷漠偏激，不過不能怪他，他只是已經到了極限了而已

＿＿＿

 

 

史蒂夫原本可以選擇巴奇的。

明明當時他就在同一座城市裡，但是，但是他沒有。

他忍受著彷彿心臟被活生生撕扯開來的痛苦，選擇拋下巴奇，幫忙把再生搖籃運到東尼‧史塔克的研究室裡來，並不是為了讓一切就像一個扭曲的迴圈，繞了一大圈又回到原點。

在即使汪達跟他說東尼可能會做出的事，史蒂夫還是抱持著一線希望，然而當他匆匆趕回來看到了東尼跟布魯斯居然再一次地重蹈覆轍，瞞著所有人利用了他放棄巴奇換來的再生搖籃，打算再創造一個新的奧創時，在失望過後的虛無中湧出的是後悔與憤慨。

對東尼跟布魯斯的失望、對自己相信他們的後悔，以及對所有一切的憤慨，燃燒著史蒂夫的內心。

但他還是壓抑下了內心洶湧的怒火，要求東尼關掉儀器，卻只得到了東尼輕飄飄的一句『不，想都別想』，直到揮出了盾牌的那一瞬間，史蒂夫都是真的打算朝著東尼的脖子上扔過去的，但他最終還是忍住了。

自從甦醒過來後史蒂夫一直都在忍耐。

忍耐著在一個已經沒有自己所愛的人的世界上活下去，只因為他相信自己能夠利用艾斯金博士遺留下來的這份力量，以及巴奇犧牲了自己所存活下來的生命，為這個世界做些什麼。

直到再次與巴奇重逢，他的世界才終於重新恢復了色彩。

當得知巴奇懷了自己的孩子時，史蒂夫實在無法形容自己當時有多麼的開心，在母親死後，這個世界上唯一跟史蒂夫整個人生有所連繫的人，肚子裡孕育了這個世界上唯一與史蒂夫的血有所連繫的新生命。

對史蒂夫而言，巴奇就是他的家，他唯一的、甜蜜而美好的家，也是讓他再度振奮起來的原動力。

所以也算是為了巴奇，史蒂夫更加努力守護世界，他可以為了巴奇繼續忍下去，忍耐神盾局軟禁巴奇當作人質，驅使他去殲滅九頭蛇、忍耐同伴的欺瞞行為，想辦法解決他們闖下的大禍、只為了守護這個能讓他所愛的家人平安幸福地生活著的世界。

然而，如今看到眼前發生的事，史蒂夫卻突然不明白，他一直忍著，甚至被迫必須拋下了對自己來說這個世界上最重要的存在，讓已經受了傷、又無法說話，隨時都有可能流產的巴奇獨自一人受苦究竟是為了什麼？

東尼跟布魯斯只在一念之間，就可以做出足以毀滅世界的奧創，而且現在還不顧教訓打算再做第二個，連一句話都沒跟其他人商量過。

當索爾突然現身，並幫助了幻視的誕生時，就好像體內一直繃得緊緊的線終於斷掉了一樣，史蒂夫的忍耐已經到了限界。

史蒂夫只覺得一切都很可笑。

看樣子，這個世界並不像史蒂夫想的那麼需要他。

看著幻視以及其他人展開了對話，史蒂夫竟有種他並不存在於這裡的虛幻感，就好像此刻這裡發生的事，都是一場透過電視螢幕所看到的，他只是一個觀眾。一個來錯了時代，與所有一切都格格不入的，過時之人。

這樣的感覺讓史蒂夫沸騰的腦袋迅速冷靜了下來，或者，正確來說，是讓他對一切漠然。

現在，唯一占據著他腦子的只有一個人－－巴奇。

巴奇才是真正需要他的那個人，也是他真正且唯一需要的人，在他還只是個瘦弱小夥子時，只有巴奇看到了他、陪著他、守護他，將全世界的溫暖給了他，而他用了什麼做為回報？

他為了所謂的正義與公平拋下了他，讓巴奇陷入危險跟痛苦折磨中。

不久前，克林特曾經在他跟他妻子孩子藏匿著的安全屋中，跟史蒂夫提到，他最害怕的，就是當他去拯救了世界，回來卻看到所愛的人在自己拯救別人的時候，死在他看不到的地方，所以他才請神盾局讓他將家人藏在最安全的地方。

那麼，史蒂夫呢？

他何嘗不害怕？

而且這份帶著恐懼的猜想曾經是史蒂夫真正的夢魘，為了拯救世界，他親眼目睹了此生最愛從眼前墜落萬丈深淵，還不只一次的失去他，就連現在，就在這一秒鐘，也許巴奇正在受苦，而他卻待在這裡看鬧劇。

不，他已受夠了教訓，再也不會作出不值犧牲的選擇。

於是，在心中下定決心的史蒂夫默默地轉身離開了現場，沒有一個人注意到。

在透過了剛才娜塔莎用來搜尋巴奇蹤跡的機器找到了巴奇發出的摩斯密碼，並分析出巴奇的所在地後，連制服都沒換過，史蒂夫又回到了剛才搭去韓國的昆式戰機上。

一踏入機艙，不久前巴奇還坐在上頭的長椅映入眼簾，眼前彷彿浮現起巴奇坐在上頭對自己微笑揮手時的身影，史蒂夫心中一陣傷慟，讓他幾乎無法呼吸。

如果，那時候……

自嘲似地歪起了嘴角，史蒂夫想，自從在那輛疾駛的火車上沒有抓住巴奇的手，眼睜睜看著他墜落之後，他不知多少次想過同樣的事，所以，他比誰都清楚，過去是沒有如果的。

他唯一能挽救的，只有未來。

慢慢走到長椅邊，輕輕在巴奇原本坐的位置旁坐了下來，閉上雙眼，將手覆在椅面上，彷彿可以靠著這樣感受巴奇的體溫，但什麼都沒有，這讓他更加的難過跟失落。

如果汪達在這裡，那麼不用讀史蒂夫的心，就能感覺得出來史蒂夫內心的悲傷及疲累。

他的疲累不只是來自於肉體上，更多的是來自心靈上的各種打擊。

但史蒂夫不會輕易倒下，事實上，這些接踵而來的狀況反而更激發了他與生俱來的執拗心，讓他決定自己一個人去救巴奇，不再依靠其他任何人。

他發誓，這一輩子，他都不會再信任跟依賴除了巴奇以外的人了。

忽然間，一個柔軟而疲憊的聲音，溫和地打破了寂靜。

「你要一個人去救出詹姆斯的話，」史蒂夫睜開了眼睛，順著聲音看向機艙門，布魯斯就站在門口，一手扶著門框，一手揹著藥箱，對史蒂夫說：「請帶著我跟你一起去。」

相對於臉上表情溫柔中帶著些許急迫的布魯斯，史蒂夫卻是面無表情地看著他，沒有怒氣也沒有悲傷，正確來說，什麼情緒都沒有。

盯著布魯斯，史蒂夫語氣冷淡地問：「史塔克讓你來的？」

「不……是我跟他說我想過來你這裡。」布魯斯搖了搖頭。

史蒂夫還在臆想布魯斯話中的可信度，布魯斯就自顧自地走了進來，並替史蒂夫解說剛才他離開之後發生的事。

「幻視說奧創就在蘇科維亞等著東尼還有我們……詹姆斯也被他關在那裡，現在他們都正忙著準備去那解決幻視，以及幫助蘇科維亞的民眾，我們的目的地其實是相同的。」

但史蒂夫只是站了起身，斬釘截鐵地回應布魯斯：「不，我們並不相同。」

就算目的地相同，目的卻不同。

史蒂夫是為了救出巴奇，而東尼他們是為了解決自己的爛攤子，唯一相同的地方，就是在達到目的的同時，他們都會想辦法拯救蘇科維亞的平民。

「……我知道你現在已經不再信任我，」看著史蒂夫冷硬的表情，自覺沒有資格傷心難過的布魯斯只是了然於心地垂下了眼瞼，低聲說：「但是史蒂夫……我很擔心詹姆斯，以他現在的身體狀況，隨時都有可能早產，更何況他是不是有受傷也不清楚，只有帶著我一起去，才是最保險的。」

史蒂夫當然明白布魯斯說的都是正確的，所以他只是抿著嘴唇，緊皺著眉，一言不發地看著布魯斯。

布魯斯笑了笑，一手拍了拍右肩膀上背著的藥箱，「所以恐怕你必須帶著我一起去，並非情感上的信任，而是在技術上，只有我是那個能幫得上他的人。」

「……班納博士……」

既然布魯斯話都說到這個份上了，史蒂夫自然再也沒有任何反對的理由，在沉默地盯著布魯斯許久之後，他才邁起步伐，朝著布魯斯－－正確來說，是他身後的駕駛座走去。

「我明白了，雖然我還是無法諒解你跟東尼，但我還是要說一聲……」在與布魯斯擦肩而過時，史蒂夫小聲地開口像布魯斯致上謝意：「謝謝你。」

要懷疑他人，或許比相信還要來的簡單輕鬆，但史蒂夫知道，如果他選擇了拒絕所有人，單獨前去蘇科維亞救出巴奇，那他就只是一個空有肌肉的蠢笨莽夫。

更何況，他要救的不只是巴奇而已。

「請你放心史蒂夫，這一次我會用生命來保護詹姆斯的。」

聽到布魯斯那麼說，史蒂夫停下了腳步，沒有轉頭，只是維持著背對布魯斯的姿勢，冷冷地說：「不需要你用生命來保護他，我只希望你不會傷害到他。」

就算不去看布魯斯的表情，史蒂夫也能感覺得到身後布魯斯的難過，但他現在沒有多餘的心思去體諒，即使明知布魯斯是無辜的，但只要一想到當時浩克跟倒在一旁血泊中的巴奇的畫面，史蒂夫就無法壓抑自己對布魯斯的憤怒。

更何況，就算傷害巴奇的是暴走的浩克，但奧創跟幻視卻都是出於布魯斯的自願，僅就這一點史蒂夫實在很難去諒解他跟東尼。

在無言的沉默中，史蒂夫坐到了駕駛座上，關上機艙門後啟動了戰機。

轟然的引擎聲中，看著前方逐漸擴展在眼前的青天白雲，史蒂夫在心中對自己發誓：他會救出巴奇、也會保護蘇科維亞的無辜人民，不管是世界，還是所愛的人他都會用盡全力來守護。

這次，他不會做出任何選擇，因為，他全部都要救。

他相信自己做得到，一定能夠做得到。

因為，這是他對這個世界最後的責任。

 

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

 

身處於令人懷念卻想不起來是什麼地方的小房間裡，巴奇雙手撐著後腦勺躺在床上，看著史蒂夫坐在椅上低頭在本子上畫著什麼。

雖然這個史蒂夫是個瘦小的金髮少年，跟他記憶中高大健壯的史蒂夫大不相同，但巴奇就是知道，他是史蒂夫。

但是他為什麼會在這裡？

眺望著史蒂夫低垂著的頭頂上的金色髮旋，巴奇有些恍惚，下意識地伸手覆上了自己的小腹，然後被那裡的平坦一驚，整個人從床上彈了起來。

看著自己平坦的肚子，巴奇陷入了恐慌，這裡不應該是這個樣子的，他的肚子應該高高隆起，因為那裡面有兩個孩子，是史蒂夫跟自己的一對雙胞胎，但是怎麼沒有了？

焦急的巴奇想要開口詢問，但他嘴唇張張合合卻怎麼也發不出任何聲音，就在巴奇不知所措地幾乎就快要哭出來的時候，一個溫柔的聲音忽然響起。

「沒事的，巴奇。」

史蒂夫不知何時在自己身旁，輕輕地微笑，瞇起了他那如同天空般清澈的蔚藍雙眸，柔聲對他說，「一切都會好起來。」

史蒂夫的話語跟聲音，還有他的笑容就像有魔力似的，不可思議地，巴奇的驚慌立刻就消失無蹤，他摸向了自己的肚子，就在巴奇感受到了腹中的胎動而感到了安心的瞬間。

「巴奇！」

一個無比熟悉的呼喚聲將他從夢境拉回了現實。

眨了眨眼，又眨了眨眼，巴奇才發現自己原來還身處在蘇科維亞的舊九頭蛇基地的牢房裡，正用著捲曲的姿勢靠著牆壁，抱著隆起的肚子。

看樣子似乎他剛才失去了意識一段時間，或許是太累，或是忍痛忍到失去意識。

「沒事了，巴奇，我會救你出來！」

就在近距離間響起的語氣急迫的叫喚聲，震撼著巴奇的身心。

巴奇將視線移到了聲音的方向，牢籠外，史蒂夫就站在那裡，雙手抓著欄杆，焦急又擔心地望著自己。

史蒂夫。

史蒂夫來了，就像那時候一樣。

巴奇腦中似乎想起了一個模糊的畫面，不過那時的史蒂夫還戴著頭盔，而且現在這個史蒂夫的表情更加地急切，就好像看著什麼失而復得的重要寶物一樣。

看著史蒂夫，巴奇蠕動著嘴唇，無聲地呼喚著心愛的名字，臉上緩緩地綻放出疲累而安心的笑容。

沒事的，只要有史蒂夫在，一切都會好起來。

 

 

 

 

 

 

ＴＢＣ

 

＿＿＿

 

 

 

於是盾盾冬冬終於再會了！

下一話終於能寫到我從一開始就一直想寫的最想寫的部分了，好期待！

（我知道沒人在意，但我自己很期待，畢竟從兩年前就一直憋到現在了XD（之前還忍不住在Feelings of a Tail那篇不小心偷跑一下（是的，就是冬喵戰場生子那一段（不過，當然這邊會跟那篇不同的，有興趣到時候還可以對照一下（咦


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不知不覺已經三月中啦！因為四月開始我會非常忙，所以必須在三月底前結束三部連載才有辦法趕上五月歐美場的新刊了！目標日更5千字！
> 
> 本話劇情：終於重逢的盾冬，但很快又分開了（咦（不過放心，因為他們很快就又重聚了（。
> 
> 微尼綠有，還有布魯斯跟巴奇這一對好閨密都是很溫柔、很溫柔的人。

＿＿＿

 

 

乍見被關在監牢中的巴奇，史蒂夫才剛嚐到些許重逢的喜悅，但下一瞬間，當他察覺到以捲曲著身體的姿勢靠在牆上的巴奇因汗水而漉濕的棕色髮絲貼在緊蹙著眉心的額上，臉色慘白地摀著肚子的痛苦模樣，史蒂夫的心臟就揪得他幾乎難以呼吸。

焦急地觀望著巴奇的身體狀況，雖然看不出他身上有什麼外傷，但這裡是陰暗的地下牢房，無法看得很仔細，而且巴奇看起來很難受，說不出口的恐懼驅使著史蒂夫抓著冰冷的鐵柱，忘情地大喊著巴奇的名字，直到巴奇眨動著睫毛，睜開了雙眼看向自己，並露出了笑容，史蒂夫才終於稍微安下了心。

不過他還是必須立刻將巴奇救出來，才能讓身後的布魯斯確認巴奇的身體狀況。

「沒事了，巴奇，我會救你出來！」

高聲安撫著巴奇，一心只想趕快救出巴奇的史蒂夫舉起了盾牌，用盡全力砸向擋在自己跟巴奇中間的牢籠。

刺眼的火花瞬間照亮了陰暗的地下牢房，隨著一聲巨大的金屬撞擊聲，關著巴奇的監牢門鎖應聲破碎，史蒂夫收回了盾牌後立刻一把抓起搖搖欲墬的牢門往一旁甩開，大步朝著坐在裡頭的巴奇衝了過去。

跪在硬板床前，史蒂夫的雙手搭在巴奇的肩上，抬頭看向巴奇低垂著，那雖然疲累又蒼白，卻依然對自己展露出柔和笑容的臉龐，史蒂夫的視線就模糊了起來。

盡管這裡是如此冰冷陰暗，但在史蒂夫眼中，巴奇的微笑彷彿散發著光芒，柔和而溫暖，讓神經緊繃多時的史蒂夫再也無法壓抑滿腔的激情。

「巴奇……！」

緊擁著再度回到自己懷中的巴奇，不斷重複著失去，終於再一次與從他手中掉落的心愛寶物重逢的史蒂夫低喚著巴奇的顫抖哭腔，迴盪在位於地下的九頭蛇牢窟間。

雖然站在兩人身後，無法看見史蒂夫現在是什麼表情，布魯斯也能從他身上散發出的氣場以及顫抖的身軀與聲音，感受到他現在內心有多麼激動。

當布魯斯跟史蒂夫循著巴奇斷斷續續發出的摩斯密碼，來到了蘇科維亞的山區裡，那處前不久他們才與史特拉克男爵及馬克西莫夫雙胞胎對峙過的九頭蛇基地，並解決了留守在當地的奧創複製體後，還沒開始進行搜尋，史蒂夫就毫不遲疑地就往這個方向而來。

由於史蒂夫的行動是如此篤定且迅速，布魯斯只能跟在往地下牢房方向的狂奔的史蒂夫身後一起奔跑。

「你確定詹姆斯在這個方向嗎？」

就算布魯斯邊跑邊出聲詢問，史蒂夫也沒有減緩奔跑的速度，頭也不回地答道：「我聽到了，巴奇在叫我。」

史蒂夫理所當然般的堅定回答讓布魯斯臉上露出了不可思議的表情。

巴奇應該還沒有恢復說話的能力才對，而且不管布魯斯怎麼伸長了耳朵，迴盪在耳邊的除了自己跟史蒂夫奔馳的腳步聲以外，就只有因奔跑而掠過耳邊的風聲。

然而，當布魯斯半信半疑地跟在史蒂夫身後，來到了九頭蛇建立在基地底下鐘乳石洞的地下牢房，並看到了緊閉著雙眼，靠在牆邊坐在木板床上，被關在監牢中的巴奇時，布魯斯內心不無訝異。

如果，巴奇是Omega，那麼布魯斯就不會如此驚訝，因為結合為伴侶的Alpha跟Omega之間會有生理上的連結，就像自己跟東尼，不管分隔再遠都能夠感知到對方的存在，如果近在身邊，還能察覺到對方情感上的波動。

但巴奇是Beta，即使他的肚子裡懷有史蒂夫的骨肉，但Alpha跟Beta之間並無法締結永久標記，照常理來說是無法感應到彼此的。

可是，事實上布魯斯現在親眼目睹到是，即使巴奇無法說話，就算巴奇不是能夠透過生理上聯繫史蒂夫的Omega，身為他伴侶的史蒂夫依然感應到了巴奇的存在，並找到了他。

這就像是個奇蹟，如果東尼在現場，他應該會壞笑著說這簡直就像是老套的愛情電影。

看著眼前巴奇微笑著拍撫史蒂夫顫抖的背，布魯斯不禁打從心底為了他們的重逢感到開心。

如果可以的話，布魯斯也希望他們能夠不再被迫分離。但現在更重要的是巴奇身體的狀況，於是布魯斯用手上的重型步槍敲了敲鐵柱，打斷了他們的相擁。

清脆的金屬敲擊聲讓沉浸在重逢喜悅中的兩人全身一震，同時轉過頭看向聲音來源。

當看到了站在被史蒂夫拆開來的牢門外，背著藥箱跟重型步槍的布魯斯時，巴奇臉上露出了相當驚訝的表情，然後又看向了一旁的史蒂夫，眨了眨眼，像是在對他發出詢問。

「班納博士擔心你的身體狀況，才會跟我一起來。」

低聲替巴奇解說著，史蒂夫用手背擦了擦自己的臉後，站起身稍微往旁讓出了一個位置，但他的手依然搭在巴奇的背上。

「你還好嗎？奧創有沒有傷害你？」

對著出言關心的史蒂夫搖了搖頭後，巴奇看向布魯斯，蠕動著唇瓣，對特意前來的布魯斯致上無聲的感謝。

看著巴奇笑著用唇語道謝，布魯斯有那麼一瞬間像是要哭了出來，但他低下了頭，伸手拱了一下眼鏡的鼻墊後，再抬起來已經是溫和的笑容。

「詹姆斯，讓我看看你的狀況，好嗎？」

望著朝自己走近的布魯斯，巴奇毫不猶豫地點了點頭。

來到了坐在硬板床上的巴奇面前，布魯斯蹲了下來，在大致觀察了巴奇後，將背在肩上的藥箱放到地板上，從中取出了專門用來聽腹中胎兒心跳的鐘形聽診器，輕輕抵在巴奇高高隆起的肚子上。

「看樣子並沒有什麼外傷……你跟寶寶們的心跳急促了些……不過這也代表寶寶們都還安全地待在你的肚子裡。」

布魯斯的語氣以及報告的內容讓史蒂夫跟巴奇互望了一眼，對彼此微笑。

但緊接著，腹內一陣絞痛，讓巴奇忍不住皺起了眉，彎下腰摀住了肚子，咬牙忍著痛楚。

「巴奇！？」史蒂夫嚇得趕緊跟著彎下腰，摟住了痛苦的巴奇，焦急地喊道：「你怎麼了？」

但無法用言語回答史蒂夫的巴奇只是搖頭，並勉力擠出笑容，像是想要讓史蒂夫別那麼擔心，看著巴奇明明是他在痛，卻不願讓自己擔心而勉強的模樣，史蒂夫不知該怎麼表達內心的感受，只能更加用力地摟著巴奇，並求助似的看向布魯斯。

接過史蒂夫的求助眼神，布魯斯表情凝重地將手覆上巴奇的肚子，低頭看向巴奇的下半身，問道：「你的下體有沒有流血或是感覺到有什麼異常的分泌物？」

看著面容痛苦的巴奇搖了搖頭，布魯斯稍稍寬了心，側過身，從藥箱裡取出針筒、酒精片、以及三種不同的藥劑。

「還沒有流血也沒有破水……但是已經有了早期徵兆，必須立刻注射抗子宮收縮藥劑。」

摟著巴奇，史蒂夫看著布魯斯一邊解說一邊用針筒刺進藥劑容器，並抽取了裡頭的液體，關切地問：「抗子宮收縮藥劑？」

點了點頭，布魯斯輕輕拉過巴奇的手，將酒精片抹在巴奇的手臂上，一邊將針頭刺進巴奇的肌肉裡，一邊解釋：「詹姆斯的症狀是因為子宮收縮引起的疼痛……我想這主要是因為身為Beta的他本來就不適合懷孕，而且他過去也有過死產的經驗，再加上心理及環境的壓力……還有身體上受過重擊……」

說到這裡，想起了自己體內的浩克暴走傷害了巴奇時的畫面，布魯斯哽了一下，低下了頭，現場三人都沉默了一會。

在替巴奇注射第二針時，布魯斯才繼續說道：「而從他子宮收縮間隔越來越短的情形，再不處理很快就會面臨早產……」

「所以你現在替巴奇注射的是……」

「麻醉鎮痛劑、減少子宮收縮的催產素拮抗劑，」說著說著，布魯斯又給巴奇注射了第三針，並在針孔上壓上棉花球，「現在這個是能夠穩定胎兒的黃體素，因為是肌肉注射所以會有點痛，你可以幫詹姆斯揉一下。」

照著布魯斯所說的，史蒂夫將巴奇抱在胸前，用自己右手食指跟中指的指腹隔著棉花球輕輕按揉著巴奇的手臂，看向收拾著藥箱的布魯斯。

「……非常感謝你……班納博士。」

雖然史蒂夫對自己的稱呼雖然還是冷淡的班納博士，但他的語氣已經不自覺地柔和了許多，而且最重要的是巴奇在注射之後緊繃的表情逐漸放鬆的好轉模樣，這些都讓布魯斯心裡的愧疚感稍稍減少了些。

「這只是緊急處理，我想還是盡快帶著詹姆斯回昆式戰機上，讓他好好躺著休息。」

在布魯斯背起收拾好的藥箱那麼提議之後，史蒂夫就點了點頭，將巴奇打橫抱起，三人一起回到了停留在基地外森林中的昆式戰機裡。

輕輕將巴奇放到了機艙內的長椅上，並讓他平躺下來後，史蒂夫跪在他身旁，一手握住了巴奇的右手，一手撫摸著他略嫌冰冷的臉頰，深情地凝視著他失而復得的伴侶。

一開始，巴奇也安靜順從地躺在長椅上，與史蒂夫對望。

一方面他的確也累了一方面他也不想讓史蒂夫為自己操心，然而昆式戰機內正透過了廣播，不斷撥放著關於蘇科維亞的狀況。

當聽到了奧創以及他的一干複製機器人正在那裡肆虐，而以東尼為首的復仇者們一邊疏散民眾一邊對抗著奧創的報導時，巴奇猛地想起了奧創之前透露給他的復興計畫－－利用振金製作陸地合成器，拔起整個蘇科維亞升空，再將之撞擊地面毀滅人類的可怕計畫。

他必須趕快跟史蒂夫還有布魯斯說，但巴奇無法說話，一時之間也想不到要找紙筆，只是抬起頭焦急地看向史蒂夫，然而一直默默聽著蘇科維亞消息的史蒂夫卻突然低聲對著坐在一旁的布魯斯提出請求。

「……班納博士，可以麻煩你在這裡替我陪著巴奇嗎？」

考慮了許久，史蒂夫這次依然選擇相信布魯斯，將巴奇－－他最重要的存在交付給他，然後隻身前往蘇科維亞，參與這場戰役。

布魯斯大概猜得到史蒂夫想要做什麼，而且他沒有反對的理由，不如說他為了史蒂夫依然選擇相信自己而有些欣慰，於是他點了點頭，輕輕答道：「……我知道了，你放心去吧，我會照顧好詹姆斯。」

在得到布魯斯的允諾後，史蒂夫將視線轉回一臉驚慌的巴奇臉上，加強了握緊巴奇雙手的力道。

「沒事的，巴奇……我只是要去幫助蘇科維亞的民眾，順便幫史塔克收拾他闖下的爛攤子，你不用擔心，我很快就回來，」輕聲安撫著惶恐不安的巴奇，史蒂夫微笑著對巴奇許下對未來的期許，「到時候，我們就到一個安全隱密的地方，我會陪著你，保護著你，讓你可以平穩安心地把孩子們生下來。」

不！史蒂夫！

巴奇焦急萬分地拉住了史蒂夫的手，他不是不想讓史蒂夫去幫助蘇科維亞的民眾，但除了巴奇以外，沒有人知道奧創打算讓蘇科維亞升空後墬落的計畫，他必須先想辦法讓史蒂夫明白他這一去究竟有多麼危險，然後……然後……

然而史蒂夫只是輕輕拉開了巴奇的手，柔聲說道：「這是我該履行的最後責任，巴奇。」

史蒂夫話中的含意讓巴奇愣住了，而當他回過神來時，史蒂夫已站起身，轉身走出了機艙門外。

看著史蒂夫離開後關上的艙門，巴奇內心幾乎都要被擔心跟焦慮給淹沒了。

他自知以目前自己的身體狀況，根本無法幫上史蒂夫的忙，而且他也相信史蒂夫的能力，但他就是沒有辦法忍受當史蒂夫在危險中奮戰的時候，自己卻只能袖手旁觀。

保護史蒂夫是巴奇靈魂中最深的烙印，也是最強的動力。

更何況他明明是唯一一個知道奧創計劃的人，卻連警告一聲有多危險都做不到，如果史蒂夫真的因此發生什麼事，那他一輩子都不會原諒自己。

於是巴奇不顧自己的身體，跳下了長椅抓住了布魯斯的手，焦急地用唇語對面露訝色的布魯斯喊著：求求你，布魯斯！讓我去，我得去幫史蒂夫！

「詹姆斯……？」

原本打算要勸巴奇好好躺下不用擔心的布魯斯在看到了巴奇異常驚慌的態度後，心中也不免升起了疑問。

巴奇擔心史蒂夫的安危是很正常的事，就像現在自己心中也擔心著東尼一樣，然而巴奇慌張失措的模樣已經近乎異常。

於是他想了一下，從藥箱中取出了一本小冊子以及筆，那是過去他們在史塔克大樓的地下室時，巴奇用來跟布魯斯溝通的媒介。

「你想說什麼，就寫給我看吧。」

驚喜地望著布魯斯，巴奇一把抓過了小冊子，提筆快速地在上頭寫下了關於奧創的計畫。

盡管字跡潦草，但布魯斯很快就看懂了，並驚訝地瞪大了雙眼。

東尼那總是帶著輕挑笑容的臉在布魯斯的面前閃過，還有其他復聯的同伴們。

看著巴奇焦急得快哭出來的表情，布魯斯自己心裡也很亂，他知道巴奇很想去幫忙，因為他自己也是，然而巴奇的身體狀況應該待在這裡安胎，趕去幫忙的只要浩克就夠了。

但他也不可能放下巴奇一個人，就算這裡是蘇科維亞郊外的森林，相對是比較安全的地方，但也不能保證他落單後不會有任何危險。

然而現在情況緊迫，沒有多餘的時間讓布魯斯冷靜思考。

驚慌間，布魯斯的腦海中突然想起了東尼對他說過的話－－『我知道，我當然知道他們會怎麼說，管他的！我們都是怪物，布魯斯，你必須承認這一點，然後，去做得更像個怪物，讓那些傢伙大吃一驚，原來怪物也能拯救世界。』

對，東尼說的一點都沒錯，既然他是怪物，那麼他必須要做的，就是好好使用這份怪物的力量去彌補自己所做的一切過錯，他要用自己的能力去幫助東尼－－他那雖然嘴壞又傲慢，但比誰都了解自己的伴侶，也會保護巴奇－－這個即使自己傷害過他卻依然對自己露出微笑的溫柔友人。

豁然開朗的布魯斯長長地呼出了一口氣，雙手搭著巴奇的肩膀。

「我不可能讓你去。」看著巴奇心急如焚的表情，布魯斯微微一笑，溫柔的褐色眼眸中閃耀著綠色的光芒，「除非，你願意相信我，讓浩克保護你。」

 

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

 

東尼用一種似笑非笑的奇妙表情，望著在疏散了大部分民眾後，跟索爾一同趕到教堂內的史蒂夫。

「我以為你會在救出巴奇後帶著他跟布魯斯一起離開。」

「……我會的，」史蒂夫看了東尼一眼後，別過臉，就像敘述一件與自己無關的事般，沒什麼情緒起伏地說：「等我將蘇科維亞，還有她無辜的人民們帶回原本應該在的位置上後，我就會帶著巴奇離開紐約。」

「離開紐約？」將搭好的箭瞄準教堂外的奧創機器人，克林特有些驚訝地說：「你的語氣好像你不會再回來似的。」

史蒂夫不再回答，只是專心地跟身旁的索爾一同解決往教堂內襲擊而來的奧創們。

忽然間，遠方的地平線上，有個綠色的巨大身影高速跳躍而來，史蒂夫心中猛地一震，定睛看向趕過來的浩克。

「巴奇……！？」

當他看到被穿梭在奧創們之間的浩克抱在懷中，舉著重型步槍射擊奧創機器人的巴奇時，史蒂夫瞬間停止了呼吸。

為什麼浩克會帶著他……懷了孕、隨時可能早產的巴奇來到如此危險的戰場上？

「為什麼……」

太過震驚之下，史蒂夫全身僵硬地看著眼前逐漸接近的浩克，以及他懷中的巴奇。

巴奇應該待在安全的地方，待在森林內的昆式戰機裡，安安穩穩地躺著。

他不應該……不應該出現在這裡。

看著被浩克輕輕放下後，朝著自己跑來的巴奇，擔心又驚慌得不知道該怎麼辦的史蒂夫只能伸出雙手，將巴奇緊緊擁在懷中。

「你這……該死的……混蛋……」

當感受到懷中的溫暖時，慌亂的史蒂夫終於忍不住將臉埋在巴奇的肩上，咬牙切齒地哽咽著低罵出聲。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

ＴＢＣ

 

＿＿＿

 

 

 

論史蒂夫現在內心的SAN值。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

以下，又是個人關於盾冬跟尼綠的碎念

 

就像這一話前面提到的，我覺得巴奇跟布魯斯都是很溫柔的人，因為太過溫柔了，即使是在並非自己能夠控制的情況下所做出的對他人的傷害，都會深深刻印在他們的內心，內咎跟自責會如影隨形地跟著他們，一輩子都揮之不去。

所以一個在結局時選擇了駕駛隱形戰機遠離所有人、一個在結局時選擇了冷凍自己，拋棄自己安穩的幸福，只為了不再傷害別人，他們是如此溫柔、如此善良，沒有人比他們更值得獲得幸福。

並不是說史蒂夫或東尼不溫柔不善良，而是他們比老婆們（。）分得更清楚，什麼是必須背負的罪、什麼是必須做出的犧牲，他們不是忘記或是無視，他們只是選擇了跨越過去，往未來前進，不同點在於他們選了不同的道路而已。

而他們覺得不值得犧牲的或是不必背負的罪（比如說內戰裡史蒂夫對巴奇所做的一切以及說的話，或是東尼沒有找布魯斯參加的理由，都是基於他們自己的信念，還有，當然，對另一半（。）的私人感情。

總之至少在我的世界中我要讓盾冬跟尼綠都幸福啊啊啊啊


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 從14年開始，沒想到居然20話了，而且還沒完結，大概要等下一話了XD
> 
> 本話重點：新生命的誕生
> 
> 出場的人太多了，寫的很累的一段，後面部分有點虐，還請注意

＿＿＿

 

 

面對這個突如其來的意外狀況，震驚的不只是史蒂夫，包括東尼在內，所有人都驚愕地看著巴奇，沒有人想得到浩克居然會帶著懷孕的巴奇來到這個如今已成為戰場的東歐小城。

就像剛才東尼對史蒂夫所做的話，在史蒂夫悄悄失蹤時大家就都猜到他應該是單獨去救出巴奇了，所以在無言的默契下，除了擔心巴奇的身體狀況的布魯斯以外，他們都沒有去尋找史蒂夫。

當看到史蒂夫獨自前來幫忙疏散民眾並加入戰局的時候，眾人雖然都沒說，但內心裡一直吊著的大石頭總算放了下來－－因為他們都知道，既然史蒂夫會一個人來到這裡，態度又冷靜（或者該說冷淡）肯定是因為他已經找到了巴奇，並且正跟布魯斯一起待在安全的地方，不然史蒂夫的心情不可能保持冷靜。

事實上，在浩克帶著巴奇出現時，史蒂夫就馬上失去了冷靜，陷入了震驚跟混亂的狀態，甚至忍不住低罵出聲。

蘇科維亞如今已是戰場，就算有浩克護著，而且巴奇本身是訓練有素的超級士兵，但四處都是奧創的複製體機器人跟因戰鬥的衝擊而破損倒塌的斷垣殘壁，巴奇來到這裡根本就是拿自己跟肚子裡孩子的生命冒險。

由於浩克的到來，圍攻教堂的奧創幾乎都被解決，在索爾用雷神之錘清理了剩餘的奧創後，教堂四周暫時出現了空檔，所以大家也就順便歇一口氣，不去打擾史蒂夫跟巴奇。

將巴奇牢牢護在懷中的史蒂夫顫抖著的低罵聲裡隱藏著的慌亂、憤怒跟恐懼，就連一旁完全不認識巴奇的索爾都感覺得出來，現在這個被史蒂夫緊抱著的男人對他來說有多重要。

一開始索爾相當詫異，因為他對這個被史蒂夫如此珍視著擁抱在胸前的棕髮男人完全沒有任何印象，從史蒂夫的樣子看來，這個男人似乎是非常重要的存在。

直到他的視線移到巴奇那相當具有存在感的肚子，他才想起來，前幾天奧創打亂了他們在史塔克大樓的聚會後，他似乎有看過這個男人。

不過當時索爾正怒火中燒，再加上史蒂夫從頭到尾守在巴奇前方，所以索爾沒怎麼注意到巴奇的存在，唯一讓索爾留上心的是他那隆起的肚子。

望著抱著巴奇不放的史蒂夫好一會，索爾終於忍不住好奇心開口詢問：「這位是？」

「……巴奇……我最重要的……懷了孕的伴侶……」終於將臉從巴奇肩上抬起的史蒂夫臉色相當難看，凝視著巴奇，回答完索爾後，咬著牙對巴奇所吐出的疑問像是質詢又像是埋怨，「你為什麼要來這裡？」

史蒂夫因怒火跟擔心而發紅的眼神以及依然有些顫抖的聲音讓巴奇心中一陣刺痛，但他早就知道史蒂夫一定會生氣難過，現在更緊急的是必須盡快跟史蒂夫通知奧創的計畫。

巴奇無法說話，而浩克也無法完整的表達意思，所以巴奇從褲子口袋裡掏出了剛才他遞給布魯斯看過的小冊子，翻到寫上了奧創計劃的那一頁，展示在史蒂夫面前。

另一方面，緩緩飛到了浩克身旁漂浮著的東尼打開了面罩，看向浩克。

「……嗨，親愛的大塊頭，這應該不只是你的意思吧？」看著浩克揮舞肌肉隆隆的雙臂對自己吼叫，東尼趕緊解釋：「我是說……帶著巴奇……肚子裡面裝著兩個隨時都想蹦出來的小傢伙的老母雞來這裡？」

浩克裂嘴一笑，指向了巴奇，又拍了拍自己的胸膛。

「啊……嗯，我知道以你的能力絕對可以保護好巴奇，我的意思是說……」

東尼抓了抓臉，想著應該怎麼跟浩克說時，史蒂夫突然低沉著嗓音，一手摟著巴奇一手抓著一本小冊子，高高舉起，「史塔克，你必須立刻過來看這個。」

突然被指名的東尼訝異地指了指自己，在史蒂夫皺起眉點了點頭後，才飛過去從面色凝重的史蒂夫手中接過了小冊子。

瞇起雙眼快速瀏覽了上面的內容後，東尼露出了恍然大悟的表情，轉身看向浩克、又轉回史蒂夫以及巴奇身上。

「原來如此……」

這的確是不惜冒著危險前來告知的消息，難怪布魯斯會不惜冒著危險也要變成浩克帶巴奇來到這裡。

東尼轉向其他人，對他們舉起了小冊子，誇張地左右揮舞，「嘿，大夥注意！這下我知道為什麼奧創那小子千方百計要奪回這裡了！」

「為什麼？」站在馬克西莫夫兄妹身旁的克林特問道。

「沒有時間了，我們先破壞掉這玩意再跟你們說明！」

大聲喊著，東尼飛到了教堂中間，將掌心炮對準了聳立在正中央的圓柱型機械，發射出強烈的激光，然而陸地合成器卻紋風不動。

吃了一驚的東尼停止發射，難以置信地叫道：「我的老天，這是什麼鬼東西，在我的攻擊下居然毫髮無傷？」

一手將巴奇護在身後，史蒂夫朝著機械扔出了盾牌，撞擊出了大量的火花，卻沒有在上頭留下傷痕。

「讓開，我來試試。」

說著，索爾也走了過去，舉起雷神之錘重重往下一擊，瞬間引起的衝擊波就像他用錘子擊打史蒂夫的盾牌一般的強大，眾人也受到了波及，除了漂浮在教堂頂端的幻視以外，都紛紛往後倒下。

還好史蒂夫在索爾剛擺出了姿勢就舉起了盾牌將自己跟巴奇護在盾牌後，等到衝擊過後才在確認巴奇平安無事後從盾牌後探出頭問道：「難道這是振金製的？」

從衝擊中恢復的皮特洛跑到了機械旁，用手指關節敲了敲後看向史蒂夫，點了點頭，「這是奧創用製作幻視的身體後剩下的振金所製成的。」

東尼翻了翻白眼，「真聰明，這樣一來就算我們知道他的目的，也很難馬上破壞這個玩意。」

看著皮特洛彎下腰敲打著機械的外殼的背影，汪達忽然想起了自己曾經在奧創腦中看過的幻象，喃喃自語般的輕聲說：「我看過他腦中的畫面……那是他利用這個機械，抬起整個蘇科維亞，然後往地球上撞擊後的恐怖場景。」

一手插在腰上，娜塔莎歪起了嘴角，嘲諷似的笑道：「看來他不只是人類，還打算毀滅整個地球的生命。」

「……我還有聽到他心裡想著的一段話……好像是……」汪達閉上了眼睛，複誦著她之前窺探奧創內心時所聽見的話語，「在空中飛翔的鷹說……住在地上的人有禍了，因為三位天使快要吹響其餘的號角……」

電光火石之間，腦中突然閃過一個想法的東尼大叫了一聲，用力一拍腦袋，不過只是打在鋼鐵頭盔上，並發出了匡噹的金屬撞擊聲，接著突然快速地低聲念出了一串話。

「第五位天使吹響號角，我就看見從天上墜落到地上的一顆星。它被賜予了無底坑口的鑰匙。」

東尼所念誦著的是就算並非教徒，但只要身為美國人基本上都很熟悉的聖經中的一句經文。

「啟示錄？」克林特挑起了眉，「這跟他打算毀滅世界有什麼關係？」

「奧創那乳臭未乾的小子恐怕是自詡為新世界的救世主，」東尼哼笑了一聲，攤開雙手，「一切都是胎教問題。」

「新世界的救世主？胎教？」克林特一臉無奈地說：「就算是你是天才也得把話說得讓我們都聽得懂啊，東尼。」

「因為那得回到我跟布魯斯在製作奧創的時候……」一手抱胸，一手放到下巴上撫摸著鬍子，東尼一邊說一邊在眼前浮現起了他跟布魯斯瞞著大家偷偷忙著製作奧創時的場景，「為了不讓史蒂夫察覺到藏在地下巴奇的存在，所以我們就用瑪利亞這個代號稱呼巴奇……」

史蒂夫蹙起了眉，看了東尼一眼，「瑪利亞……？」

東尼聳了聳肩，「只是因為他的預產期在聖誕節，沒別的意思。」

史蒂夫不發一語地將視線移到身後的巴奇身上，巴奇憔悴的模樣讓他的內心升起了憐惜，於是他情不自禁地將他擁入懷中，然後將下巴抵在巴奇柔軟的頭髮上，閉上了雙眼。

不管是什麼瑪利亞，還是冬兵，對史蒂夫來說巴奇一直都是巴奇，是他懷中這個明明比誰都來得溫柔善良，卻受到了命運殘忍的捉弄的男人。

一想起他的巴奇曾經受過的遭遇，史蒂夫就心疼不已，又想到即使如此，巴奇卻依然不顧自己的安危，來到這裡通知他們，他又不無驕傲。

擁著巴奇，現在的史蒂夫一心只想趕緊破壞掉這個裝置，解決不知藏身在哪的奧創，然後帶著巴奇一起離開，到一個安全隱密的地方，只有他們兩人，再也不用擔心外界的威脅跟猜忌。

大概感覺得到史蒂夫內心的想法，巴奇也回抱了史蒂夫，並輕輕地拍撫著他的背。

正當東尼想要繼續解釋的時候，奧創的複製體大軍又再度襲來，於是眾人只好立刻散開，並再度展開了迎擊。

「不能讓奧創接近這個裝置！」一邊閃躲、攻擊，東尼一邊對大家喊道：「要是讓他啟動這玩意就麻煩了！」

巴奇也舉起了槍，打算加入戰鬥，眼見奧創的複製體源源不絕的襲擊而來，史蒂夫迅速將巴奇拉到自己身後，並拉過巴奇的手，急切地囑咐著：「巴奇，你可以自由攻擊，但千萬不要離開我的背後！」

巴奇點了點頭，聽從史蒂夫的指示，守著史蒂夫的身後，舉起步槍，射擊所有接近史蒂夫的敵人。

邊忙著清除往教堂內湧上的奧創大軍，東尼邊跟大家解釋，他跟布魯斯因為在提到巴奇時都用瑪利亞這個代號，所以也會開玩笑似的談論聖經－－而且他們正在創造的是一個能夠守護全地球生命的人工智慧程式，理所當然話題也會衍生到啟示錄、救世主、再世基督等等玄學跟科學的爭論。

但那完全是東尼跟布魯斯兩個人在研究時的閒聊，他們壓根沒想過，當時就在一旁只是個雛形的奧創，會留有這份印象。

「所以還真是胎教問題。」在東尼解釋完後，射下一個奧創的克林特說出了感想，「那可是你跟布魯斯的孩子，你得好好教訓他。」

「我知道，我會好好打他的屁股。」

東尼話聲剛落，浩克剛好最後一個奧創複製體撕成兩半。

看著浩克怒吼的模樣，東尼撇了撇嘴，開玩笑的說：「媽媽發起脾氣來總是比爸爸凶狠一點。」

確認解決完所有奧創後，史蒂夫立刻轉過身看向身後的巴奇，焦急地問道：「巴奇，你沒事吧？」

看到巴奇點了點頭，對自己露出了笑容，史蒂夫才鬆了一口氣，接著轉向了其他人，指著教堂中間的裝置，「現在，我們所有人一起同時集中攻擊，應該就可以破壞掉這個裝置。」

於是在史蒂夫的提議下，他們所有人同時對著陸地合成器發出了攻擊，就像史蒂夫所說的，很快地，陸地合成器就在眾人的攻擊下碎裂。

看著毀損嚴重，看起來應該已經無法發揮作用的裝置，皮特洛走上前去，跟剛才一樣敲了敲裝置外殼的殘骸。

「這樣事情就解決了？」

就在皮特洛那麼問的時候。

「第七位天使吹響號角，」電子合成機器特有的聲音在空中響起，「天上就有大聲音說，世上的國度已經屬於我們主和他的基督，他將做王，直到永永遠遠。」

「奧創！」

所有人同時抬起了頭，警戒地看向從空中緩緩降下的奧創。

「不肖子，你是特地趕來讓爸爸打屁股的嗎？」

說著，不等奧創回答，東尼就對著奧創發出了掌心炮，索爾跟幻視也跟著放出了激光。

三道強烈的光束集中在奧創身上，奧創剛開始還能抵抗，但時間一久就露出了疲態，浩克見狀，跳起一個飛撲，猛力把奧創拍擊到了地上。

「……果然媽媽生起氣來最可怕……」

看著浩克激動地將奧創砸成一團廢鐵，東尼忍不住小聲地說，一旁的克林特也同意地大力點頭。

等到奧創不再有任何反應後，眾人沉默地望著四周遍地的碎片跟殘骸。

「奧創……消滅了？」

克林特撇了撇嘴後，回答皮特洛的疑問，「那傢伙的命可硬了，還是小心為上。」

就在克林特發出警告的同時，史蒂夫身後的巴奇突然用力推開了他。

「巴奇！」

被巴奇推開的史蒂夫立刻驚慌失措地抬起頭，當他看到眼前的景象時，渾身一震，心臟像是被冰冷的爪子用力緊握－－剩下左半身的奧創，抓住了巴奇。

由於突如其來的狀況讓所有人反應不及，等到大家反應過來的時候，奧創已經抓起了巴奇的左手，帶著他飛到了空中。

他居然沒察覺到這裡還留有行動能力的奧創，而且還讓巴奇又一次地用他的生命保護了自己。

奧創閃著紅光的眼神看向被吊在半空中，拼命掙扎的巴奇，「你們奪走了我的東西，破壞了我的計劃，我也要奪走你們的。」

看著眼前彷彿被掛在空中無形的十字架上的巴奇，史蒂夫的心臟幾乎要裂了開來，他從來沒那麼痛恨自己沒有飛行的能力。

不只是焦急萬分的史蒂夫，所有人都想要從奧創手中救出巴奇，但是又擔心會傷到被奧創擋在前面的他，一時之間都不敢輕舉妄動。

低頭環視著眾人，奧創看著因為左手臂被懸吊在半空中的疼痛，而臉上滿是痛苦神色的巴奇，心中有種奇妙的感情，接近於忌妒。

他其實本來並沒有打算傷害他，甚至還想讓他跟他肚子裡的孩子做新世界的見證，但現在，他改變主意了。

「東尼跟布魯斯說，你是瑪利亞……史特拉克說你是厄喀德那……但是救世主只需要一個……」

一手拉起了巴奇，奧創將視線停留在他那高高隆起的肚子上。

「住手，奧創！」察覺到奧創的意圖，史蒂夫終於忍不住朝著奧創揮出了盾牌。

沒想到奧創不慌不忙地一把拉過巴奇，擋在盾牌的路線上，不偏不倚地打到了巴奇的肚子上，讓他發出了一聲慘叫。

這聲慘叫幾乎撕碎了史蒂夫，眼見自己扔出的盾牌卻傷害了自己最重要、最想保護的存在，史蒂夫整個人僵硬冰冷，因強烈的懊悔跟愧疚而動彈不得，任由盾牌掉落地面。

「……他懷了孕，在生產的艱難中疼痛呼叫。」

從奧創口中念出的啟示錄的內容讓史蒂夫炸了開來，所有情緒化作異常的憤怒，猶如受了傷的野獸般嘶喊怒吼：「奧創！！」

「既然你用這句話形容巴奇，這代表你打算成為覬覦新生救世主的邪惡紅龍？」

東尼臉上表情像在笑，但他其實非常地憤怒，浩克也齜牙裂嘴地嘶吼著，卻又怕像史蒂夫那樣會傷害到巴奇，只能咬牙切齒。

奧創語氣像是在嘲諷，卻又帶著不解，「你們人類真的很奇怪，明明想創造出救世主的人是你，東尼。」

「人類的確很奇怪，」用平靜的聲音說著，幻視瞬間移動到了奧創面前，在他還來不及驚訝的時候搭住了他的肩，放出了明亮的光芒，「但這個世界還沒墮落到需要救世主的存在。」

當耀眼的光芒消失之後，幻視跟奧創都不見蹤影，只有巴奇倒在地面上，下身還染上了怵目驚心的鮮紅。

「巴奇！」

史蒂夫一個箭步衝上前去，跪到了地上將巴奇擁入懷中，帶著恐懼的哭腔呼喚著他的伴侶。

巴奇很想安慰史蒂夫，但他沒有辦法，腹內傳來的劇痛讓他只能摀著肚子，臉色慘白，緊皺著眉，不斷冒著冷汗。

「他們去哪了？」

「不知道。」

「現在重要的是巴奇！」

看著從巴奇下身流出了混著鮮血的大量液體，有過陪妻子生產經驗的克林特對著東尼吼叫：「看樣子巴奇羊水已經破了，還流了那麼多血，不快點處理恐怕兩邊都……」

克林特未完的話中含意讓史蒂夫驚駭莫名，不知道究竟該怎麼辦，只能握著巴奇冰冷的手，任由眼淚不聽使喚地往下墜落。

「這附近有個醫院！」皮特洛喊道：「我的速度最快，現在我立刻帶他飛去醫院！你們再趕過來！

「但是現在沒有醫生啊！」

「至少有醫療設備！」克林特吼叫著反駁東尼，「沒時間了！既然那裡是最近的就只能選擇那裡了！」

「……等等，」不知何時已恢復了原來模樣的布魯斯半裸著上身，疲累又焦急地對皮特洛說：「帶我一起去……」

「但我一次只能抱一個人……」

皮特洛話還沒說完，東尼就抱起了布魯斯，「我先抱布魯斯過去，你帶著巴奇趕快到醫院！」

在皮特洛從自己手中接過了巴奇後，史蒂夫也不顧一切地跟著飛奔而去。

就在史蒂夫踏入醫院大門的瞬間，一道清亮的啼哭聲，劃破了空氣，並闖入了史蒂夫的心中。

這一瞬間，史蒂夫腦袋一片空白。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

ＴＢＣ

 

 

＿＿＿

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

以下，個人對於這篇文的碎念

完全不用看

 

自己一個人很感慨啊，畢竟是我第一篇ABO生子，而且還斷斷續續花了我三年、20話、十萬多字才終於寫到一開始開坑時最想寫的部分XD

雖然連載至今各方面都毫無反應，（好啦，我知道其實我所有作品都差不多沒什麼人看，自嗨居多XD）我也明白我本來就只是一個老透明，只能每天自己給自己打氣！就算沒什麼人喜歡這一篇，但這篇其實是我自己最喜歡的其中一篇，所以更要好好寫完他！

如果有追我其他坑的，（什麼？沒有？）大概下一話就能完結了，還請再忍耐一下了，不好意思XD


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 往結局邁進的最後一話，前面有一點虐，不過最後皆大歡喜，既然要好，就完美到底XD

＿＿＿

 

 

史蒂夫從未想過，嬰兒的啼哭聲會如此震撼著自己的心臟，不算嘹亮、甚至可以說稍嫌微弱，卻如雷貫耳地撞擊著史蒂夫的靈魂。

這是他的孩子初次誕生於人世間的第一聲。

身為父親的本能驅使著史蒂夫，循著哭聲，以及地面怵目驚心的斑斑血跡衝到了位於急診室內的手術房外。

站在門口守候的皮特洛看到史蒂夫趕來，立刻讓了開來，史蒂夫只是快速點了個頭，匆忙表示感謝後就推開了手術室的門往裡頭衝去。

才一進去，撲鼻而來的濃重血腥味就讓史蒂夫彷彿被淋上了一大桶的冰水般，全身一震

巴奇下半身全都是血，布魯斯帶著無菌手套的雙手及手術袍上染著鮮血，他的雙手正壓在巴奇的腹部上，面色凝重，還帶著掩不住的恐慌。

東尼則站在一旁的保溫箱邊，彎下腰似乎正忙著在調整著什麼，史蒂夫可以看到在透明保溫箱中，幾乎只有巴掌大小的兩個小小嬰兒，但他沒那個心力去細細品嚐初為人父的感動及喜悅。

在史蒂夫衝進手術室裡後，布魯斯臉上閃過一絲安心的表情，但馬上又堆滿了擔心。

「……我很想說恭喜你，雙胞胎都平安出生。」東尼蓋起了保溫箱的蓋子，看向史蒂夫。

雖不像布魯斯身上的多，但東尼的雙手跟衣物同樣沾染上了暗紅色的血跡，難道沒有笑容的他在看到史蒂夫後，臉上滿是疲累沉重的神色，而他話中的含意更讓史蒂夫毛骨悚然，什麼叫做－－我很想說恭喜你？

不用史蒂夫開口詢問，布魯斯焦急的高聲詢問就已經回答了他

「我很抱歉，史蒂夫，雖然我已經想辦法止血，但詹姆斯出血太嚴重，必須要緊急輸血。」一邊對史蒂夫快速解釋現在的情況，布魯斯轉頭對東尼喊道：「東尼，立刻請星期五搜尋出血庫的所在，然後麻煩馬克西莫夫的哥哥立刻去血庫中取來我剛才跟你提過的血型的血袋過來，盡快、並且越多越好！」

「星期五！聽到布魯斯的話了嗎？立刻搜尋這間醫院的血庫！」

聽到布魯斯的指示，東尼立刻行動，一邊大聲說著，一邊快步往手術門外走去，在他關上門後，手術室內，留下的史蒂夫跟布魯斯憂心忡忡地望著面色慘白的巴奇。

寶寶們還在哭，耳邊親生孩子的啼哭聲，以及眼前巴奇虛弱的模樣讓史蒂夫心亂如麻，邁起了因恐懼而僵硬，甚至有些發軟的腳步，搖搖晃晃地來到了手術台邊，握住了手術台旁巴奇無力垂下的手。

保溫箱裡躺著的是流著他跟巴奇血液的，兩個剛來到這個世界上的小小生命。

但他的巴奇，歷經了千辛萬苦，用自身孕育出如同奇蹟般的禮物的人，卻正躺在手術台上，全身的血液不斷往外流。

史蒂夫幾乎要被冰冷的恐懼淹沒了，握著巴奇失溫的手，止不住顫抖。

躺在手術台上的巴奇意識有些模糊，聽到寶寶們的哭聲以及布魯斯跟他說孩子都平安後，放下心的他就整個人昏昏沉沉，直到他忽然感到自己的手臂被溫暖的手掌包裹住。

原本越來越緩慢的心跳突地一陣悸動，讓巴奇睜開了沉重的眼皮。

映入眼簾的是史蒂夫，那張臉上快哭出來的表情刺痛了巴奇的心。

因為布魯斯之前注射的麻醉止痛劑，雖然大量失血，但他其實並不覺得痛，也許還有部分原因是他習慣了受傷，然而史蒂夫的表情卻讓巴奇整顆心都揪了起來。

勉力睜著雙眼，心疼地看向史蒂夫那紅腫濕潤的眼眸，巴奇蠕動著嘴唇，想對史蒂夫說些什麼，但無法說話又虛弱的他最後只能發出氣若游絲的低聲嘆息。

看到巴奇睜開眼睛望著自己，史蒂夫先是欣喜若狂，但巴奇微弱的嘆息卻又讓他心碎不已。

「……放心，巴奇……我們的孩子們都很好……你們都不會有事的……不會的……」

史蒂夫哽咽著的安慰就連他自己都覺得空洞無力。

被史蒂夫的悲傷及恐懼感染的布魯斯用眼角餘光看著史蒂夫那泛著淚光，並因極度恐慌而面無血色的側臉，內心滿是愧疚跟自責，卻不敢對史蒂夫說出為什麼巴奇會血流不止的原因。

布魯斯前不久在昆式戰機內替巴奇注射的藥劑，一方面抑止宮縮一方面又加強了胎兒在子宮內的穩定，這本該是正確的處置，卻因為巴奇被史蒂夫的盾牌擊中腹部，導致了最糟糕的結果－－兩個胎兒等於被從子宮內強行剝離，而藥物的作用又讓巴奇的子宮無法在產後收縮，血才會猶如泉湧而出。

他絕對不是想傷害巴奇，更不用說史蒂夫，他們都只是想幫助巴奇，然而事實上，這個世界上最不想傷害巴奇的兩個人，卻正是害得他現在虛弱無力的躺在手術台上，生命一點一點流失的最大兇手。

而且追根究底，如果不是浩克帶著巴奇過來，巴奇現在應該還平安地待在昆式戰機的機艙內，而不是像現在這樣，滿身是血的躺在手術台上。

很快地，在皮特洛跟東尼就抱著大量的血袋回到了手術室內後，布魯斯讓自己不再多想，只是專心地進行輸血的手續，而史蒂夫也退往一旁，好讓布魯斯能方便行動。

過程中，索爾、克林特、娜塔莎以及汪達都陸陸續續地趕到了醫院，當他們看到了血跡斑斑的現場，也都屏住了呼吸。

盡管輸了血，但失血過多之下，巴奇閉上了眼睛，原本與史蒂夫相握的手也頓時沒了力氣。

看著巴奇失去了意識，史蒂夫心臟幾乎都要停了，看向一旁心電圖上，顯示著巴奇越來越微弱的心跳。

「……巴奇的心跳……為什麼越來越微弱？」

史蒂夫壓抑著恐懼的疑問讓布魯斯低下了頭。

「……我盡力處理了，血算是止住了，而且又輸了血，但我不是專業的醫生……他內部器官損傷非常嚴重，如果是一般人早就……」

布魯斯欲言又止，就是說不出那個大家都猜得到卻都不願往下想的那個字。

……他在說什麼？內部器官損傷非常嚴重？如果是一般人早就……巴奇他……可能會……死？

被恐慌淹沒的大腦中閃過了那個可怕單字的瞬間，史蒂夫緊繃的情緒全盤崩潰，再也無法支撐自己，雙腿一軟，幾乎就要跪倒在地上，但他喝令自己發抖的腳，走到巴奇身旁，再次握住了他的手。

手中的冰冷讓史蒂夫忍不住嗚咽，眼淚再次如同潰堤般從眼中落下。

眾人將視線集中在史蒂夫跟巴奇身上，一時之間，現場安靜的可怕，沒有人知道該怎麼辦。

「……再生搖籃……」

眾人往聲音的來源看過去，只見克林特握緊了拳頭，激動地大聲喊道：「趙博士的再生搖籃！還在史塔克大樓裡！」

克林特的話聲才剛落下，史蒂夫就不顧一切地展開雙臂想要從手術台上抱起了失去意識的巴奇，但還不用別人來阻止他自己就停了下來。

巴奇還在輸血中，更何況就算史蒂夫抱起了巴奇，他既不會飛又沒有超速度，即使東尼或索爾能抱著巴奇飛過去，但誰也不能保證狀況如此糟的巴奇能不能從位於東歐的蘇科維亞撐到位於紐約的史塔克大樓，只是讓巴奇活受罪而已。

「雖然不是史塔克大樓裡的那個，不過我的昆式戰機上也有一個再生搖籃，現在正讓人運過來。」

正在焦急之間，突然有個聲音從走廊轉角傳來，緊接著黑色風衣的高大身影踏入了眾人的視線。

「……尼克？」一瞬間的驚訝過去後，娜塔莎代替眾人提出了疑問：「你為什麼會有再生搖籃……？」

「趙博士擔心你們會需要用到，所以她就帶著再生搖籃跟我一起過來這裡，事實證明她的擔心是正確的。」

回答娜塔莎後，尼克將視線移到了表情愕然的史蒂夫上，露出笑容，「你放心，這次沒有任何交換條件，羅傑斯隊長，神盾局偶爾也會做點無償的好事。」

尼克臉上不失狡詐卻又像個溫厚長者的微笑讓史蒂夫不知道該說些什麼才好，只是百感交集地望著尼克，久久無法言語。

就像尼克所宣言的，沒多久神盾局的特工人員就用特製的推車帶著再生搖籃來到了手術室，趙博士也跟著一起來到了現場，跟布魯斯一起小心翼翼地將巴奇搬運進再生搖籃裡。

史蒂夫守在一旁看著再生搖籃的蓋子緩緩關閉，並開始修補巴奇的身體後，史蒂夫才稍微放下了心。

「再生搖籃可以治療好巴奇，是不是也能順便恢復他說話的能力？」

「應該可以，但那是舊傷，我不能保證什麼時候能完全恢復。」

「那就好，我都快要忘記巴奇說起話來是什麼聲音了。」

有些恍神地聽著東尼跟趙博士之間的對話，史蒂夫慢慢將視線在現場所有人的臉上巡視一遍後，史蒂夫輕輕地低聲說了一句：「謝謝你們。」

史蒂夫的道謝讓大夥互相對望著，然後紛紛露出了如釋重負的笑容。

之後，確認巴奇跟雙胞胎們沒什麼大礙後，大家就陸續離開，有人去休息，有人忙著去處理其他事情，只留史蒂夫一個人坐在手術室門外的長椅上，睜著疲累紅腫的雙眼，看著裡頭的景象發呆。

看著自己身處於保溫箱中的孩子們，以及再生搖籃中的巴奇，史蒂夫的心就一抽一抽的疼。對於現在的史蒂夫來說，他只希望他們都能夠平安無事的活下來，其他的事，他已經沒有多餘的心力去思考了。

腦袋放空不知過了多久，忽然有人出現在史蒂夫身邊。

「羅傑斯隊長，你好，我是赫爾穆特‧澤莫。」

史蒂夫稍微轉過眼珠，看向忽然出現在眼前的陌生男性。

自稱澤莫的男性穿著相當特別的制服，並對史蒂夫行了個禮，「我在蘇科維亞的政府情報機構工作，這次很感謝你們幫忙。」

史蒂夫看著他，嘴角牽起了禮貌性的笑容，「不……這只是我們應該做的……」

話還沒說完，澤莫接下來所說的話就讓史蒂夫愣住了。

「我特別想要感謝的是詹姆斯‧巴恩斯中士。」

「感謝……巴恩斯中士？」

史蒂夫心中一凜，巴奇的存在應該是尚未曝光的秘密，雖然這個人剛才說蘇科維亞的政府情報機構工作，所以能搜查到關於巴奇的資料也不奇怪，而且他還說要感謝巴奇，然而史蒂夫依然提高了警覺心，警戒地看著澤莫。

點了點頭，澤莫真誠地道出了謝意，「是的，他跟浩克救了我的家人。」

澤莫跟驚訝的史蒂夫說，他本來安排家人逃到郊外，認為那裡肯定安全，沒想到東尼他們在與奧創對抗的時候轟掉了一座大樓，倒塌的石塊正好飛向他家人所在的位置，千鈞一髮之際。浩克抱著巴奇趕到，在浩克擊飛石塊後，巴奇將澤莫的家人帶了真正安全的地方。

至於他為何能從家人口中敘述的外貌特徵知道那個大著肚子，有著金屬左手的戰士是巴奇－－也就是前九頭蛇的殺手，傳說中的冬日士兵－－當然得歸功於他的情報能力。

「等他康復之後，請務必幫我向他致上謝意。」

在澤莫向史蒂夫以及手術室內分別行了個禮，轉身離去之後，史蒂夫將視線移到了再生搖籃裡的巴奇，內心升起了驕傲跟敬意。

……巴奇，你真的很了不起，即使懷了孕，還是拯救了那麼多的生命，你才是真正的英雄，也是我一生中最大的驕傲，更是我無可取代的珍貴寶物……快點醒來，巴奇……我在等你……寶寶們在等你……大家都在等著你。

深切地在心中祈求著，史蒂夫將頭慢慢靠在後方的牆壁上，凝視著巴奇許久，直到酸澀不堪，才緩緩地閉上了疲累酸疼的眼睛。

 

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

 

與巴奇並肩坐在公園的長椅上，握著身旁溫暖柔軟的手，史蒂夫抬頭眺望著蔚藍的晴空。

樹蔭下，溫暖的陽光透過葉片的縫隙灑在他們的身上，嬉戲在枝頭的鳥兒不時吱吱喳喳的鳴叫著。

一切是那麼平靜安詳。

抱著寶寶散步的年輕媽媽在兩人面前走過，看到那張臉上洋溢著幸福滿足的笑容，史蒂夫心中一動，轉頭看向巴奇，正迎上了一雙溫柔的眼神，帶著暖暖的笑意望著自己，而他的懷中抱著兩個分別是金髮及棕髮的寶寶，可愛的小臉紅通通的酣睡著。

難以形容的情感在胸間瀰漫開來，強烈的悸動驅使著史蒂夫伸過了雙手，像要將眼前彷彿發光班的三人擁入懷中。

就在這瞬間，原本明亮的四周突然陷入一片黑暗，巴奇跟孩子們都消失在史蒂夫眼前，只留下一大灘血跡，以及刺鼻的血腥味，強烈的驚慌與恐懼中，史蒂夫猛地睜開了雙眼，發現自己在柔軟舒適的床鋪中醒來。

胸腔內劇烈的心跳聲就連自己都聽得很清楚，史蒂夫趕緊從床上坐起身，餘悸猶存地東張西望，還好，他焦急找尋的人就在身旁。

床頭木質檯燈散發著微弱的昏黃光芒，及肩的棕色長髮隨意紮在腦後的巴奇靠著枕頭坐在床上，懷中抱著金髮的小寶寶，一手抓著奶瓶，一邊餵奶一邊打著盹。

床邊並排在一起的兩組嬰兒床內，棕髮的小寶寶睡得安穩，套著手套跟襪子的小手小腳不時抖動。

望著這一個月來，每天平凡的日常畫面，史蒂夫的心才慢慢安了下來，臉上也自然而然地浮現起了笑容。

伸出手輕輕拍了拍巴奇的肩膀，與驚醒過來的巴奇對望，史蒂夫微微一笑，「辛苦你了，巴奇，我睡飽了，換我來吧。」

巴奇將懷中的金髮小寶寶跟奶瓶都交到了史蒂夫手中後，揉了揉惺忪的睡眼，臉上浮現著慵懶的笑容，將頭輕輕靠在史蒂夫的肩上。

由於巴奇本來就身為不適宜生育的男性Beta，又因為後天的身心折磨，無法自行分泌乳汁，再加上雙胞胎們是早產，所以寶寶們都是喝早產兒專用的配方奶粉。

雖然直到寶寶們都已經滿月了的現在，巴奇依然無法開口說話是唯一的遺憾，但對史蒂夫來說，能像現在這樣平靜安穩地感受來自巴奇跟懷中寶寶的重量及溫暖，他的眼睛就情不自禁地濕熱，鼻子也一陣酸澀。

只要一想起一個多月前，在蘇科維亞的醫院裡，只能無力地站在一旁看著被放置在保溫箱中的孩子們，以及緊閉著雙眼，躺在再生搖籃裡的巴奇時，史蒂夫的內心就湧上了悲痛及無力感。

那時候，如果不是尼克把再生搖籃運到醫院裡，巴奇現在可能……

抱緊了懷中的寶寶，一手擁著巴奇的肩膀，史蒂夫不敢再想下去。

現在，巴奇跟孩子們都平安無事的待在他身旁，就像是一場美好得不可思議的夢。

史蒂夫非常感謝布魯斯他們，多虧了他們幫忙才能救回了巴奇，但他也不會忘記，他們軟禁過巴奇，以及巴奇為什麼會早產又血崩的原因。

所以，在確認巴奇跟寶寶們都恢復健康後，史蒂夫就給東尼他們所有人各自留下了一封感謝的告別信，然後帶著巴奇跟寶寶們離開了紐約，用他之前存下來的錢，隱姓埋名地在波士頓的郊區買了一間付有小庭院的獨棟平房，跟巴奇還有寶寶們過著一家四口的平靜生活。

每天跟巴奇一起忙著照顧寶寶們的生活已經一個多月，史蒂夫覺得這是他自從於現代甦醒之後，最幸福安穩的一個月。

吻著巴奇紅潤的臉頰，史蒂夫只盼望像這樣平淡而幸福的日子可以永遠過下去。

然而，當第二天的下午，史蒂夫抱著裝滿了他剛從購物中心採買回來的生活用品跟食物的紙袋，回到巴奇跟孩子們等待的家裡，卻在客廳看見了娜塔莎時，他的心臟幾乎停止跳動。

大大方方地坐在沙發上的娜塔莎舉起了右手，微笑著朝站在客廳入口處的史蒂夫揮了揮手。

「嗨，歡迎回家，羅傑斯。」

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

ＴＢＣ

 

 

 

＿＿＿

 

 

史蒂夫表示：


	22. 完結

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 八千多字的最終話，史蒂夫跟巴奇就是彼此的家。

＿＿＿

 

 

「……娜塔莎？」

喃喃地念出眼前不速之客的名字，史蒂夫空白的腦袋中，在為什麼娜塔莎會出現在自己家裡的疑問前首先想到得只有－－巴奇跟孩子們在哪裡？

「別擔心巴恩斯，你開門前他剛好抱著孩子回去房裡，」相對於史蒂夫那張緊繃鐵青的臉，指著他們臥室門口的娜塔莎臉上掛著的卻是微笑，「你跟巴恩斯的寶寶們簡直像是你們的迷你翻版。」

在娜塔莎那麼說完後的瞬間，史蒂夫再也顧不了手中還抱著紙袋，隨手往下一扔，快步越過客廳，焦急地往房內飛奔。

「巴奇！」

當他衝進房裡時，巴奇就站在嬰兒床邊，而寶寶們都安穩地躺在裡頭。

因史蒂夫的呼喚而轉過頭的巴奇在看到史蒂夫那驚慌失措的模樣時，立刻舉起右手食指抵在唇上露出了淺淺的微笑。

回過神來時史蒂夫已經用力將巴奇擁入懷中。

巴奇還在這裡！孩子們也都好好地睡在嬰兒床裡！

直到從懷裡感受到巴奇的體溫，確認他們都平安無事史蒂夫才終於鬆了一口氣。

來到了房門外的娜塔莎雙手環抱在胸前，笑道：「別那麼緊張，羅傑斯，我只是代表同伴們來看看你們過得如何而已，順便把詹姆斯忘了帶走的東西還給他。」

像要護著巴奇跟孩子們似的，史蒂夫往前跨出了一步，用自身擋在門口的娜塔莎跟巴奇中間，看向巴奇，「忘了帶走的東西？」

在巴奇點了點頭並伸手指向床頭櫃後，史蒂夫這才發現在巴奇枕邊的床頭櫃上，除了原本就放在那的蘋果造型床頭燈外，還多了兩個玻璃雪球跟一本書。

「這是……」

娜塔莎的眼神中有那麼一瞬間閃過悲傷的色彩，但很快就被她自己用一貫的慵懶笑容取代。

「布魯斯托我帶來的，他跟東尼決定退出復仇者聯盟，一起到印度去做回原本被我邀請加入復仇者前所從事的義診志工，在離開美國前他決定物歸原主。」

有些驚訝地睜大了雙眼，接著史蒂夫很快就想起了那些是什麼，玻璃雪球是之前東尼送給他們的禮物，而那本書本來是史蒂夫買給當時還未出生的寶寶們的安徒生童話，也是巴奇當初被神盾局軟禁時，唯一帶在身邊的東西。

同時史蒂夫也跟著想起，巴奇在喪失說話能力之前最後主動跟自己談起的，就是那本安徒生童話裡的野天鵝。

不管是小時候，還是現在的巴奇都曾經氣憤地對史蒂夫說過，他無法接受那個童話故事裡的結局，年輕國王口口聲聲說愛著公主，卻無法相信她到最後，然而真相大白後公主還是選擇回到國王身邊。

不管是史蒂夫還是巴奇都沒想到後來他自己也會像野天鵝裡的公主一樣，無法說話，連為自己辯白都做不到，只能沉默著忍受獨自被軟禁起來的孤獨及痛苦。

一想到這，史蒂夫的心就因內疚跟憤怒而猛地揪了起來。

史蒂夫從未曾懷疑過巴奇，但他還是因為一時大意，讓巴奇被神盾局帶走、軟禁。就算知道那是基於巴奇的自我意志，但史蒂夫直到現在還是無法原諒他們，以及讓巴奇做出那樣選擇的自己。

盡管如此，巴奇最後還是選擇回到自己身邊，在史蒂夫詢問他，是否願意跟自己一起離開他們好不容易回到的故鄉，在波士頓的郊區生活時，他只是微笑著點頭。

「……很抱歉，羅曼諾夫探員，我還沒忘了之前福瑞局長是怎麼支開我，趁隙帶走了巴奇，而你們所有人都知道巴奇就在史塔克大樓下，卻什麼都沒說。」

在內心交錯著的各種強烈情緒影響下，史蒂夫忍不住對娜塔莎說出了帶刺的話語。

史蒂夫的話讓巴奇跟娜塔莎臉上都收起了笑容，一個眼眸中滿是擔心、一個表情漸漸變化為不滿，沉默地盯著史蒂夫看了好一會後，娜塔莎敞開紅艷的唇瓣，用她那獨特的低啞嗓音，提醒史蒂夫。

「那麼你應該也沒忘了，巴恩斯的腦子裡還埋藏著什麼，」看到眼前兩人臉色大變，娜塔莎指著自己的太陽穴，再度歪起了嘴角，「如果不是尼克的主意，以及史塔克跟布魯斯他們好心幫忙藏匿他，你的巴奇恐怕早就被史特拉克那傢伙帶走，為了他那個瘋狂的九頭蛇復興計畫。」

「妳的意思是我還得心懷感謝？」史蒂夫嘲諷似地冷笑了一聲，「在你們作出欺瞞的行為後、在你們把巴奇當作一件威脅我的工具之後……在史塔克跟班納博士擅自做出奧創搞得天翻地覆之後？」

娜塔莎豎起了眉毛，「你說得倒很理直氣壯，羅傑斯，別忘了最一開始，對我們隱瞞你跟巴恩斯之間的特殊關係，以及你讓他懷孕這件事實的人是誰？」

摟著低下了頭的巴奇，史蒂夫緊蹙著眉，不發一語地瞪著娜塔莎，有意無意地從他周身散發出Alpha強大的氣場。

不過身為Beta的娜塔莎並不畏懼，反而有些被史蒂夫的態度激怒，於是她揚起了下巴，不甘示弱地回瞪著史蒂夫。

「你會為了巴恩斯說謊，甚至連對他本人你也沒有說實話，明明他的記憶並不完整。」即使看到了巴奇明顯的身軀大大一震，娜塔莎還是繼續往下說，「你知道為什麼當初巴恩斯會答應被我們帶走嗎？因為那時候我用俄語跟他說了，你隱瞞了他殺了史塔克的父……」

「那不是巴奇自願犯下的罪！」沒等娜塔莎把話說完，史蒂夫就握緊了拳頭激動地大吼：「殺了霍華德的是九頭蛇！」

由於史蒂夫的聲音太大，被驚嚇到的寶寶們扭動著身體一起發出了不安的嗚咽，嬰兒哇哇的哭聲瞬間化解了現場衝突的氣氛。

在巴奇趕緊抱起了金髮寶寶後，史蒂夫也跟著抱起了棕髮寶寶，兩人輕拍著寶寶們的背安撫著他們。

看著眼前的景象，或許是因為史蒂夫的怒吼，也或者是因為巴奇臉上哀傷自責的表情讓娜塔莎驚覺自己似乎說得太過了些，於是她在對巴奇低聲道歉之後，就從房門口退回到客廳。

直到將寶寶們都哄睡並放回嬰兒床上後，史蒂夫跟巴奇才互相望向對方。

伸出右手覆上巴奇有些蒼白的臉龐，史蒂夫輕聲地說：「我很抱歉沒有對你說，因為那並不是你的意志，巴奇……你不需要責備自己。」

即使史蒂夫如此安慰巴奇，他臉上的表情依然因自責而蒙上了陰影，這讓史蒂夫很是難受。

他的確隱瞞了一些事，那是因為史蒂夫覺得過去的事已經無法改變，就算他說了，霍華德夫妻也不可能活過來，只會讓當事人的雙方心底留下傷害及疙瘩。

更何況，那不是出於巴奇本人的意志去做的事，而是被九頭蛇洗腦控制，不管一個人用什麼武器殺人，你應該譴責那個人，而不是去怪罪被他所選擇使用的武器。

於是史蒂夫握住了巴奇的手，帶著他來到客廳，對娜塔莎說，實際上也是在對巴奇說：「……妳也看過冬兵檔案，九頭蛇只是把冬兵當作一件人形兵器，利用他去進行殺戮，那份罪孽不應該由巴奇來承受。」

「……你說的是你的想法，羅傑斯。」沉默地看著史蒂夫身旁巴奇那備受罪惡感折磨的臉一會，娜塔莎反駁了史蒂夫，「你問過巴恩斯了嗎？就算所有人都說他沒罪，但他自己呢？如果他自己不能原諒自己，你說破嘴也安慰不了他一絲一毫。」

史蒂夫恍然大悟般地轉過頭，將視線移到巴奇低著的臉上，垂在臉龐的髮絲遮住了他的表情，但史蒂夫依然可以清楚看到他緊抿著的嘴唇失去了血色，並微微顫抖著。

巴奇的反應不只是史蒂夫心疼不已，娜塔莎也有些心軟，但她遲疑了一下，心想既然都說到這了，乾脆把話說清楚，就算巴奇會因此受傷，娜塔莎自己內心的舊傷也會被揭開，但她還是決定繼續說下去。

「要誘發他的罪惡感是很容易的事……比如說你應該還記得東尼在巴奇被藏匿於史塔克大樓時，用瑪利亞稱呼他？」「那麼，你知道他那跟霍華德一起被九頭蛇所殺害的母親也叫做瑪利亞嗎？」

娜塔莎話一說完，史蒂夫立刻從相握的手掌中感覺到巴奇整個人大大的一震，而他自己也沉重地閉上了眼睛。

他當然知道，所以在蘇科維亞對抗奧創時，東尼提到了這件事時，史蒂夫才訝異得忍不住回問，盡管東尼表示只是因為巴奇的預產期在聖誕節，不過真正的理由只有東尼自己才清楚。

就算真的像東尼所說的，只是單純因為預產期在聖誕節，但對巴奇來說，知道了這件事之後他會永遠記在心中，就像那些他在被九頭蛇洗腦控制時所做過的事一樣。

感受到巴奇身軀顫抖得厲害，史蒂夫睜開了眼，將視線移到巴奇有些蒼白的臉上。

即使在他們隱姓埋名居住在這裡，過著每天全心照顧孩子的平淡生活，但史蒂夫發現到巴奇除了面對自己跟孩子們時會展露出笑容以外，一個人獨處的時候他會沉痛地緊蹙著眉，望著自己的雙手。

雖然巴奇無法說話，但史蒂夫也能猜得到巴奇內心的想法，就像娜塔莎所說的，始終無法原諒巴奇的人，正是他自己。

「……就算他自己不肯原諒自己，但我知道，是巴奇奮不顧身地冒著生命危險才救了蘇科維亞，救了世界。」握起了巴奇的手，史蒂夫像是在對娜塔莎說，但他溫柔的眼神自始至終都凝望著巴奇，「他所拯救的，比起他被迫去剝奪的生命還要來得更多，真正的他不是殺手，而是……」

「英雄。」

接過史蒂夫未完的話尾，娜塔莎下了他們共同的結論。

聽到娜塔莎稱呼自己是英雄，巴奇的眼眶紅了起來，抬起頭，用不敢置信的表情看向史蒂夫又看像娜塔莎。

「我很抱歉，詹姆斯，我說那些話並不是想要傷害你或是羅傑斯，只是……」嘆了一口氣，娜塔莎面帶歉意地笑了笑，「神盾局這些日子以來並不輕鬆，要處理的事情太多，而擁有能力的人卻躲了起來，還鬧憋扭，忍不住就多嘴了。」

娜塔莎的話讓史蒂夫很快就明白了她來到這裡的真正目的，眉頭皺得更深了。

「……我並不是在鬧憋扭，只是巴奇受的折磨夠多了，我也盡了我應盡的義務，現在，我們兩個退休老兵只想要跟孩子們一起平靜安穩的生活。」

娜塔莎點了點頭，「我明白，但我們所有的人都一致認為除了你以外，沒有人更適合領導新的復仇者們。」

果然如此。

史蒂夫跟巴奇互望了一眼，內心相當複雜。

雖然跟巴奇隱居在這，但史蒂夫其實一直有在注意神盾局跟復仇者們的消息。

在蘇科維亞一役之後，神盾局花了相當大的心力在對付國際輿論上，身為製造出奧創的始作俑者，東尼跟布魯斯決定引咎，離開復仇者聯盟，到印度等貧困地區去幫助難民。

而克林特因為自己的Omega妻子跟巴奇一樣，都剛生完孩子，所以他也跟史蒂夫同樣留在家中做個好爸爸跟好丈夫，偶爾回去幫忙。

至於本來就不常來到中庭的索爾因為之前看到的幻象，決定回到阿斯嘉德，專心處理他的國事。

也就是說，娜塔莎目前是還留在復仇者聯盟唯一的原始成員。

盡管有山姆、馬克西莫夫兄妹、幻視等新生代的加入，但除了山姆以外，其他三個人都沒有專業訓練的經驗，極需有人帶領，而娜塔莎雖是頂尖的特工，但她擅長的是個人行動，領導並訓練可以說是孩子也不為過的新成員並不是她的專業。

只有擁有過領導咆哮突擊隊戰勝無數戰役經驗的史蒂夫才是最適合的人選。

「當然，如果可以的話，巴恩斯的能力也是相當優秀的，他若是能擔任你的副手就再好不過。」

聽到娜塔莎的話，巴奇面露訝色，而史蒂夫則是不發一語地緊蹙著眉心。

「放心，不會太過干擾到你們的家庭生活，而且神盾局內部有為了父母都在裡頭工作的孩子們成立托兒中心，你們的孩子們在那絕對安全。也不用擔心巴恩斯腦子裡的洗腦程式，」說著，娜塔莎從口袋裡取出了一本黑色的小本子，「蘇科維亞的情報機構幫忙找到了這個。」

一見到那個黑底上鑲著大大紅星的封面，巴奇臉色劇變，身軀一陣搖晃，如果不是史蒂夫立刻從後面摟住了他，幾乎就要往後倒下。

「巴奇？！」

巴奇的激烈反應讓史蒂夫嚇了一跳，叫著巴奇的名字，驚疑地瞪著娜塔莎手中的本子。

「看樣子巴恩斯自己還有記憶，」將本子舉到面前，娜塔莎平靜地為不知所措的史蒂夫解釋：「這是九頭蛇用來啟動冬兵的工具，裡頭記載了關鍵詞，只要照著順序念出來就可以讓你的巴奇變回那個冷冰冰的殺人兵器。」

史蒂夫驚愕地睜大雙眼看向面無血色、冷汗直流的巴奇，接著轉過頭惡狠狠地瞪向娜塔莎以及她手中的本子。

沒想到接下來娜塔莎只是將那本書放到了沙發前的茶几上。

「放心，我們誰也沒看過內容，更沒有複製一份下來。」面對史蒂夫跟巴奇錯愕的眼神，娜塔莎只是笑了笑，「這不是交換你們回到復仇者的條件，而是給詹姆斯遲來的生產禮物，看你們想怎麼處理，保存或是燒毀我們都不干預。」

這本書可以說是對巴奇以及史蒂夫最大的威脅，也就是說神盾局－－正確來說是尼克－－對史蒂夫跟巴奇釋出了以情報組織來說最大的善意。

再怎麼心如鋼鐵，史蒂夫也不能不動搖。

「謝謝你們，娜塔莎……但是……」

但史蒂夫閉上了眼睛，考慮了許久，再度睜開來，望向一旁的巴奇。

「……七十五年前，有個男人曾經夢想自己能夠為世界做些什麼，在因緣際得到力量後，他太過得意，卻忘了什麼才是真正最重要的，結果他失去了最重要的人，害得他受了多年生不如死的折磨。」

如果不是史蒂夫當初在那輛疾駛的火車上沒握到巴奇的手，他不會被改造成冬兵，不會被迫去做出那些令他至今依然為罪惡感折磨的殺戮，也許他們早就回到了布魯克林，過著平淡而幸福的人生。

幸好他還來得及彌補。

「現在，那個男人終於找回了他、他的靈魂，還有一個真正的家……就在這裡。」用力緊握著巴奇的手，史蒂夫笑著對娜塔莎說：「對那個男人來說，這個世界上再也沒有什麼東西比他還重要，所以那個男人發過誓，這一次他絕不會再重蹈覆轍，不管發生什麼事他都會用他的所有，守護他跟這個家。」

「……我明白了，羅傑斯。」凝視著史蒂夫許久，娜塔莎才輕輕嘆了一口氣，「如果你改變主意了，我們隨時歡迎你跟巴恩斯回來。」

 

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

 

在娜塔莎離去之後，巴奇跟史蒂夫一起收拾了他扔在地上的東西後，史蒂夫拿起了茶几上的那本書，像是針對死敵般地瞪著封面一會後，對巴奇問：「你想怎麼處置這本書？」

巴奇表情有些困惑難受地看著那本書，一時之間許多零碎的片段在他腦中快速閃過，壓抑著湧上的激動及頭痛，巴奇默默地朝著史蒂夫伸出了手。

在史蒂夫二話不說地將那本書遞到巴奇手上後，兩人的視線停在那本書上許久。

史蒂夫什麼意見都沒提出，雖然他自己的意思是銷毀，不讓巴奇再有任何機會被控制，但一切都看巴奇的自由意志，如果他想留著，也許可以從上面找出完全消除腦中洗腦程式的方法，那麼史蒂夫會用最機密的方式保存這本書。

沉默了很久，巴奇表情平靜地看向史蒂夫，嘴角甚至帶起了笑意，雙手各抓著書的一端，用力一扯，將那本書撕成了兩半，然後疊在一起再繼續撕，不斷重覆著，直到那本書變成了細碎的紙片。

看著滿地的碎紙屑，巴奇無聲地笑著，眼淚卻不斷從他的眼中滾落。

原本只是靜靜地在一旁看著巴奇的史蒂夫，終於忍不住伸出手，將笑著流淚的巴奇溫柔地擁入懷中。

「沒事了，巴奇……你自由了……沒有人能再控制你……」

將下巴靠在史蒂夫的肩上，就像是禁錮多時的束縛終於解除了一般，巴奇用力抓著史蒂夫的上衣，任由眼淚盡情釋放。

感受著懷中巴奇顫抖的無聲哭泣，史蒂夫也跟著一起落下了眼淚，他們相擁著哭泣不知過了多久，直到寶寶們的哭聲驚醒了他們。

匆匆幫對方擦拭著濕潤的臉頰及紅腫的雙眼後，兩人回到了房裡，從嬰兒床中各自抱起了寶寶。

從哭聲的感覺，他們大概能知道寶寶們這次哭是因為肚子俄了，於是史蒂夫讓巴奇留在房裡安撫孩子們，自己去廚房給寶寶們沖泡奶粉。

望著史蒂夫匆匆離去的背影，坐在床邊雙手都抱著寶寶的巴奇一邊輕拍著寶寶們的背，一邊將視線移到了床頭櫃上並立在一起的玻璃雪球。

看著縮小版的他們正帶著微笑站在裡頭，巴奇心中充滿著暖意，感受著寶寶們小小柔軟的體溫，巴奇輕輕閉上了雙眼，自從與史蒂夫再會之後的許多回憶陸陸續續湧上心頭，有苦有甜，最後留在心中的，是剛才史蒂夫所說的近乎誓言的話語。

如果說巴奇還對自己有所猶豫，那麼從剛才那一刻起，他決定為了如此相信、重視自己的史蒂夫選擇相信並重視自己，然後，他會……

正想著，史蒂夫就雙手各握著一個裝滿了牛奶的奶瓶回到了房裡，在巴奇身旁坐了下來，微笑著將其中一瓶遞給巴奇後，也從巴奇手中接過了金髮寶寶。

一邊餵著自己懷中的棕髮寶寶，巴奇看向專心給金髮寶寶餵奶的史蒂夫，想了一下，一手摸上自己的喉嚨。

想像著史蒂夫會有什麼表情，巴奇緩緩張開嘴唇，拉扯著許久未曾使用的聲帶，低聲呼喚著他的伴侶。

「史蒂夫……」

太久沒有發出過的聲音有些低沉乾澀，而且為了怕吵到孩子們，所以相當輕，然而聽在史蒂夫耳裡卻猶如天使之歌從天而降，震撼著他的心。

「……巴奇……？」手中的奶瓶差點掉落，趕緊重新抓好後，史蒂夫又驚又喜地瞪大雙眼望著巴奇好一會，才結結巴巴地問：「你……你的聲音……？」

「再生搖籃早就治好了我的聲帶，但我還不習慣說話，不想讓你失望，所以一直沒有說……不過現在已經恢復得差不多了……」

輕輕點頭解釋著，巴奇微微一笑。

「我一直在想，如果我還能再一次開口說話，我一定要告訴你……」臉上浮起了紅暈，巴奇溫柔的眼波流轉著，用有些沙啞的低軟嗓音輕聲告白：「我愛你史蒂夫……謝謝你為我所做的一切。」

史蒂夫臉上的表情難以用言語形容，微微張開的嘴唇顫抖著，像是極度感動的笑容，卻又隨時都會哭出來似的。

「你也是我最重要的人……我想要的不是被保護在你身後，我也想要保護你，保護我們的孩子……保護這個世界。你不是一個人……這個家……這個世界，有我跟你一起保護。」

低下頭，巴奇看著他們懷中的寶寶認真地吃著奶一臉幸福的單純模樣，臉上浮現起了笑容，眼中含著淚水，抽了抽鼻子後，哽咽著繼續往下說：「因為我會永遠陪著你，直到時間的盡頭。」

那是巴奇曾經對史蒂夫說過的話，也是史蒂夫在墬落的航母中，對巴奇說過的話。

現在再一次從巴奇口中說出來的心境跟覺悟，跟之前的兩次完全不同，唯一一樣的，是他們不管發生什麼都想要陪著彼此的心。

史蒂夫無法停止顫抖，就像現在正從他那雙湛藍色的眼眸中不斷落下的透明液體一樣，怎麼也停不住。

好一會後，史蒂夫才抬起頭忍著哽咽，低聲對巴奇說：「……我們離開這裡之後，面對的會是艱難的未來。」

如果巴奇跟著自己一起加入了神盾局，加入了復仇者，除了可能會遇到的強敵以外，勢必還得面對他被控制為冬兵時所做的一切。

並不是每個人都像史蒂夫一樣相信他，這樣一來巴奇等於是將自己立於靶子上，還有他們的孩子也很可能會遭遇到危險。

但巴奇只是微笑著，眼神中透露著覺悟，溫柔而堅定地對史蒂夫說：「不管是什麼未來，你都會陪著我，對嗎？。」

「……是的，巴奇。」

巴奇臉上綻放出光輝燦爛的笑容，柔聲低語：「那麼，一切都會很好。」

緊擁著自己的孩子以及巴奇，史蒂夫哭了，臉上表情激盪著笑容。

沒錯，一切都會很好，只要有他們一家人陪在彼此身旁，不管未來再大的風雨襲來，他們都能夠一起度過，然後一起感受著烏雲散去後所灑下的溫暖陽光。

只要，他們在一起。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

End.

 

 

 

 

＿＿

 

 

 

 

 

-Epilogue-

 

 

十年後的一個驟雨的星期日午後，彩虹在雨過天晴的陽光後的天際高高架起了一座橋。

剛剛對付完一群恐怖份子的史蒂夫跟巴奇開著他們的藍色休旅車，緩緩駛入車庫。

解開安全帶，走下車的兩人身上的制服滿是戰鬥過後的灰塵與髒汙，臉上也掛著疲憊的神色，呼了一口長氣後，兩人往家門口走去，

早上還來不及吃早餐就因為外星人突襲紐約而跟史蒂夫一起匆匆出門的巴奇摸了摸自己餓扁的肚子，噘起了嘴唇抱怨：「我好餓。」

「冰箱還有些碎絞肉，我等一下就做肉丸子意大利麵吧，孩子們還挺喜歡的。」

點了點頭後，巴奇臉色忽然一沉，「你說他們有沒有好好吃早餐？說好的周日要一起去動物園，結果連早餐都沒辦法陪他們一起吃……」

「上次跟他們解釋過的人不是你嗎？」看著巴奇帶著歉意的臉，史蒂夫笑了起來，拍了拍他的手，「他們不是都接受並理解了？」

低下頭，巴奇小聲地說：「……他們能理解不代表我不會心疼。」

一邊從口袋裡掏出鑰匙，史蒂夫想了一下，提議道：「等一下吃完飯，我們可以去中央公園散步，那裡現在正開滿了櫻花，以前你最喜歡到那裡去了。」

「那是因為……」巴奇臉上突然一紅，舔了舔嘴唇，低聲告白出他一直沒有說過的真相，「我喜歡看你在櫻花樹下素描的模樣。」

「巴奇……」突然聽到伴侶吐露出隱藏了八十多年的心聲，史蒂夫睜大了雙眼，感動地望著他。

好一會後，史蒂夫微微一笑，「……我等一下會記得帶著素描本跟筆一起去，讓你看得夠。」

巴奇臉更紅了，臉上因打鬥而留下的痕跡也遮不住他臉上洋溢著的開心笑容。

史蒂夫內心一陣悸動，忍不住吻上了巴奇紅通通的臉頰，才輕輕轉開了門把。

門一打開的瞬間，兩個小小的身影就衝到了他們的懷中。

「歡迎回家！爸爸！爹地！」

感受著懷中的衝擊，史蒂夫打從心底展露出笑容，跟身旁同樣微笑著的巴奇一起擁抱住他們的寶貝兒子們。

「我們回家了，孩子們。」

他們每天都會一起回家。

甜蜜、溫暖、幸福的，他跟巴奇的家。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Fin.

 

 

 

＿＿＿

 

 

 

 

他們一起回到了他們的家。

 

 

 

 

 

於是跨越了三年終於完結了，本文全篇合起來不含未公開番外就超過了十三萬字，是我目前最長的一篇（無痛症沒意外的話應該只剩一話所以不會超過XD）

說老實話上一話的熱度低到我一度懷疑自己，不過這幾天思考了很久，最後決定還是照自己當初想寫的寫了，因為我心中這篇故事就是這樣。

謝謝所有看過、評論過這篇故事的人，這個結局希望你們還喜歡，因為我自己很喜歡。

陽光總在風雨後，無論未來如何，他們會一直在一起，攜手度過所有難關，然後，一起回到溫暖的家裡。

還有很多想說的，就留到本子裡的番外跟後記吧，謝謝看到這裡的你們，還有最美好的他們。

寫完的時候腦裡浮現著一個畫面，史蒂夫跟巴奇各自抱著寶寶，靠著彼此，輕輕閉著雙眼，聆聽老舊黑膠唱片裡悠揚的女聲輕柔歌唱著－－

 

To thee I'll return overburdened with care,  
我已背負了太過沉重的負擔

The hearts dearest solace will smile on me there  
回到這，你的微笑是我心靈最親密的撫慰

No more from that cottage again will I roam,  
我再也不願離開這間小屋去流浪

Be it ever so humble, there's no place like home.  
盡管這裡是如此簡陋，但沒有任何地方比得上家

Home Home sweet, sweet Home  
家、家，甜蜜的、甜蜜的家

There's no place like Home  
這世上沒有任何地方比得上家

 

－－《Home Sweet Home》


End file.
